It's Complicated
by ErenTheTitanShitter
Summary: New girl, new city, you know the cliché. A suburban girl ventures into the concrete jungle, how mundane. Well, for this poor girl, it's anything but. With supernatural happenings left and right, will she be able to get a grip on her new life, or will she fall into nothingness? Can she overcome the many obstacles that block her from her dream, and manage to keep her sanity as well?
1. Blind

**_Ahhhh yes, the shit storm can finally continue. Oh I've missed this, my shitty fanfictions were wonderful._**

 ** _And now I've made them even worse. Even better, you get to experience the cringe every Wednesday and Saturday, aren't you lucky?_**

 ** _So for you poor people who've never read this terrible story, this is a re-write of It's Complicated (which has been taken down because ew), and I hope it's not as bad this time. For people who've experienced my cringey weeaboo-ness, you know what's in store._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own any of the Durarara characters. All credit for the Durarara hoes goes to Ryhogo Narita, I only own my own shitty OCs._**

 ** _Warning: Vulgar language and general cringe lies ahead._**

 ** _I'm sorry._**

* * *

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Uso: Hello!_

 _Kanra: Welcome!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hey_

 _Setton: What's up?_

 _Uso: I'm finally moving to Japan! Any advice?_

 _Kanra: Depends on where you're moving to in Japan_

 _Uso: Ikebukuro_

 _Taro Tanaka: Really? I just moved there today!_

 _Uso: Oh that's cool, maybe we could meet up sometime!_

 _Setton: Ikebukuro huh? My only advice is to be careful around Shizuo Heiwajima_

 _Kanra: Or avoid him completely, he's absolutely crazy_

 _Uso: Alright...I'll keep that in mind. Anything else?_

 _Taro Tanaka: My friend told me to stay away from some guy named Izaya Orihara_

 _Uso: Got it._

 _Taro Tanaka: Anyways...Did you guys see the Black Rider today?_

 _Setton: I guess you could say I was in the area_

 _Kanra: You know what I heard?_

 _Uso: What crazy conspiracy did you hear this time Kanra?_

 _Kanra: I heard the Black Rider is headless_

 _Kanra: But they still move, like a monster_

 _Kanra: Or maybe a Shinigami_

 _Uso: A god of death?_

 _Uso: Kanra, how high are you right now?_

 _Setton: Yeah Kanra, that's ridiculous_

 _Taro Tanaka: Yeah Kanra… I doubt that_

 _Setton: Look gotta go!_

 _Uso: Bye Setton_

 _-Setton has left the chat room-_

 _Taro Tanaka: I gotta go too, bye guys_

 _Kanra: Bye~_

 _Uso: Bye dude, good luck_

 _-Taro Tanaka has left the chat room-_

 _Kanra: So where're you moving from?_

 _Uso: America, why?_

 _Kanra: I just thought it was interesting that's all_

 _Kanra: What's it like there?_

 _Uso: Pretty shitty._

 _Kanra: Ha~ that's funny_

 _Uso: How is that funny? It's true_

 _Uso: Look, gotta go…_

 _Kanra: Bye Uso~_

 _-Uso has left the chat room-_

I sighed, shutting down my laptop and returning it to its rightful home in my carry-on bag and stood up. They'd just began boarding my flight and I definitely didn't want to miss that. Sure, my dad had "paid," for my ticket so it wasn't like I'd be wasting money, but I just really wanted to get out of here.

' _Finally, a fresh start,'_ the thought rolled around in my head as I boarded my flight and took my seat on the plane which was located right in between a rather obese "gentleman," (if you could call him that) as well as an irritable looking woman whom I just know was going to give me hell for 12 hours. Boy am I excited.

My mood worsened when I realized that I'd accidently put my headphones in my other luggage so not only was I stuck with two people who'd make me suffer, I also didn't have my headphones as an escape.

"Fuck."

* * *

The first thing I did when I got into my new apartment was slide down on the floor and sigh. I had jetlag, yet, without furniture, I couldn't sleep and get better. **Oh you poor thing with your first world problems.** After several pitiful minutes, I came to terms with the fact that I'd have to set up the furniture I'd bought beforehand, or sleep on germ infested, dust covered, hardwood floor.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkkk nuggets." I uttered gracefully as I trudged out of my apartment to the truck I'd rented. _'Better sooner than later,'_ I tried to comfort myself, but the words of encouragement had absolutely no effect on my already destroyed hope.

As I opened the back of the truck and peered in, my eyes scanning the audience of furniture-thankfully not from Ikea- I realized this was not a one man job, let alone, a one woman who's 22 and too lazy and jetlagged job. "Fuuuccckkkkkkk!"

I blew my electric blue bangs out of my eyes and sighed, returning back upstairs to where my apartment was located. I knocked on the door next to mine and my hopes skyrocketed when I actually heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Hmm?" A man with bleach blonde hair and honey colored eyes answered the door, a just lit cigarette in one hand. His face twisted into slight confusion as if he was trying to figure out who the hell I was and what I wanted. "Do I know you?"

"No...See I'm new here and I was just wondering if you could help me move my stuff into my new apartment?" My lips curled upwards in a hopeful smile and my mind was practically screaming _'PLEASE!'_

"Where is it?" He took a long drag from his cigarette and I felt his eyes staring down at my small form.

"Right there." I pointed to the door next to his. "It's fine if you don't want to, trust me I'll understand."

"No, no I'll help you." He waved his hand, my guess was that he was gesturing "no it's fine, no problem." My weeaboo instincts were screaming it, and they hadn't failed me before so I felt relieved.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" My entire face brightened and I quickly went back down to the truck, with him following behind me. He looked over the few items I had and much to my surprise, picked up the box that held my not-yet-built-bed with ease; he looked like he was holding a stuffed bear rather than a heavy ass box.

I grabbed a box full of kitchen items and went back up to my room, with him leading the way. We continued this process until we'd successfully loaded everything from the truck to my new home.

I quickly dug through my purse and pulled out a couple crumpled up bills and held them out to him. He seemed confused by this, giving me a rather odd look. "What're you doing?" His voice sounded monotone despite his face having puzzlement written all over it as if it'd been scrawled on with permanent marker.

"Well I just...figured you deserved it...since you helped out and all…" I muttered quietly, looking down.

"Keep it." He answered simply, but I still refused. My dad had always called me a stubborn mule, and well, he wasn't wrong. I shook my head and continued to hold out the money. I wanted him to have it, he had helped me out after all. He sighed and took the money from my hands, and before I could even react he'd taken my purse. I gasped in surprise and tried to regain it until I saw that he was simply putting the crisp paper bills back in my bag.

"Why don't you want it?" I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. His response was a simple shrug as he handed my bag back and pulled out a box of cigarettes.

I decided to change the subject, rather than just stand in front of this tower of a man in an awkward silence so painful morphine couldn't even fix it.

"Since we're going to be neighbors I guess I should introduce myself." I held out my hand-what with my American ways- and gave a welcoming smile. "I'm Melody Worstchester, it's very nice to meet you." He simply stared down at my hand in confusion and I remembered that I wasn't in America anymore. "Oh right! Sorry, in America people shake each other's hands to greet each other…" I gave a nervous chuckle. He seemingly reluctantly took my hand after a moment-almost as if he was afraid he'd break it and shook it gently.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." His face remained expressionless but his tone seemed a little lighter, a little friendlier. So friendly in fact, that his name flew straight over my head and it took me a solid two minutes to recognize it.

' _Shizuo Heiwajima? As in the one Kanra'd called crazy? The one Setton had told me never to piss off? Could this possibly be the man they were talking about?'_ My mind was going rampant, I studied his features over and over, yet I still came to the same conclusion. This man didn't look dangerous. He didn't seem dangerous or insane at all. He seemed like a perfectly normal guy. To me, he didn't seem crazy, he didn't look like a psychopath, he didn't give off the vibe of a gang member-or leader- I didn't get the aura of a murderer or con man. The only thing I could sense that was out of the ordinary was the restraint this man had. It was as if he was constantly restraining himself. But why? What was he holding himself back from? Was he trying to hold back his crazed behavior or was it something else entirely?

I came back down to earth when I realized he'd been snapping his fingers in front of my face for a solid two minutes now. "You ok there? You just sort of spaced out and looked as if your brain had died."

"I was just trying to figure out where I'd heard your name before was all. It sounded kinda familiar." I briefly explained, and I saw his face contort into some kind of annoyance.

"So you've heard about me then? From who? Was it that damn flea Izaya?" At the very mention of his name his face grew dark, his eyes glazed in absolute fury, and I saw why Setton had told me not to anger this man.

I quickly shook my head, hoping to help calm him down. _'Izaya? That sounds familiar too? Could he mean Izaya Orihara, the other one I was warned to avoid?'_ I pondered before licking my chapped lips and answering him. "I had heard your name online from a few friends in a chat room I go on a lot. I asked them for tips since I was moving here and one of them told me to try not to piss you off."

"Oh." His reply was simple and though it was short, I heard the strain leaving his voice and I saw his muscles untense. "I see then."

"I don't know why they seemed so afraid of you though, I mean you seem like a pretty cool guy." He scoffed at my comment-that I actually meant 99%- and rolled his eyes, but he didn't reply. He simply left me alone, confused and returned to his own apartment.

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Uso: Hey!_

 _Kanra: Yo! Glad you could come, I was getting lonely~_

 _Uso: Awww you poor thing, what a tragedy._

 _Kanra: Oh you're so mean to me Uso_

 _Kanra: How was your first day in Ikebukuro?_

 _Uso: It was actually pretty nice. I moved into my new apartment and did actual work today, which I wasn't at all expecting._

 _Kanra: All by yourself? Wow, that's impressive!_

 _Uso: No, I got help from someone._

 _Kanra: Really? It's only your first day and you're already making friends? Oh I'm so jealous~_

 _Uso: We're just neighbors...Though I'd like to be his friend, he actually seemed pretty cool._

 _Kanra: Who is it?_

 _Uso: I don't think I should reveal the names of my neighbors…_

 _Kanra: Oh come on I won't tell anyone, you can trust me!_

 _Uso: Shizuo Heiwajima_

 _Kanra: …_

 _Uso: I don't understand why you all warned me about him, he actually seems really nice_

 _Uso: Why is everyone so scared of him anyways?_

 _Kanra: Sorry! I have to go! See ya later Uso~_

 _Uso: Can't you tell me why everyone's so afraid of Shizuo before you go? Please!_

 _-Kanra has left the chat-_


	2. Chaos

_**TFW you have a debate meet and you shatter your fucking phone**_

 ** _I'm literally at a goddamn debate meet rn_**

 ** _Holy shit it's time to do the fourth and shittiest round_**

 ** _I'm so fucking excited_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ido not own Durarara! in any way, shape or form_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgarity and cringe lies ahead_**

* * *

"So this is who "Uso," really is huh?" I held up a file, the name reading "Melody Worstchester."

"What an interesting little human...I can't wait to meet her." I read through the file for the hundredth time, re-reading the information I already knew.

 **Name: Melody Gwendolyn Worstchester**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Birthday: October 31, 1992**

 **Birth location: Pasadena, California**

 **Current location: Ikebukuro, Japan**

 **Natural Hair Color: Brown-Current Hair Color: Blue**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Weight: 127 lbs**

 **Family: Zach Worstchester (Brother), Tom Worstchester (Father), Catherine Worstchester (Mother)**

 **Likes: Sweets, Cats, Dogs, Music, Anime, Swimming, Manga, Reading, The beach, Horror Movies, Singing**

 **Dislikes: Drawing, Effort, Her dad, Airplanes, Dresses, Spiders, Anything bitter**

 **Degree in Teaching/Education**

 **Graduated from: University of California**

 **Love Interests: None**

 **Relationship status: Single**

 **Favorite Color: Blue**

 **Job: Unemployed.**

I didn't get as much information that I would've liked about her, but usually it was harder to learn about foreigners. For some reason they were just so much more expensive. " _Oh well...I already know quite a bit.'_ My grin grew as I stood up and put my coat on.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself, it'd be rather rude if I didn't." I said aloud to the empty apartment before leaving for Ikebukuro.

"Damnit." I practically wailed, throwing the newspaper to the ground in disappointment. Why was it so damn hard to find a teaching job? Was it because school had just started? Were there absolutely no schools hiring? No colleges in need of professors? Not even a single daycare short in staff?

"I knew finding a job would be difficult but I didn't expect it to be harder than those shitty chairs I had to sit in when I was in middle school…" I muttered to myself, standing up and scanning my somehow already messy apartment. I'd only been here for 2 days and I'd already managed to fuck it up worse than any hurricane could.

I sat on the couch in a cloud of self-pity for a while longer before finally deciding that if I wasn't going to find a job today, I might as well get to know the city. I was going to be living here after all and the last thing I wanted was to get hopelessly lost in a concrete jungle.

After inspecting my outfit and making sure I didn't look like a pile of shit, I grabbed my keys and set off for the city.

* * *

I looked around through the sea of school uniforms and came to the conclusion that some school must've just gotten out because I saw teenagers wearing an identical uniform at just about every turn. "Dear god they're everrryywheerreee." I dragged out the last word to emphasize my misery. I wasn't annoyed because of the teenagers themselves, More so that it was becoming increasingly harder to find my way around the town and well, my claustrophobia was starting to set in.

Finally, I saw a rather open area and sighed in relief. I strolled over and as I got closer to my destination I noticed three teenagers and a young man nearby, one of the teenagers-the blonde one- glanced over at me. He looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation; his hazel eyes were practically screaming for me to help him. I wasn't sure what was going on but I had been in his place before, I knew how awful it was.

"Heeeyyy! Dude! It's been forever!" I ran over to the boy and hugged him tightly, pretending he was some long lost friend. "I'm Melody, what's your name?" I whispered quietly in his ear, so that we could actually call each other by our names and look far less suspicious.

"Masaomi." He whispered back before breaking away from the hug, a huge grin plastered on his face. "God I missed you so much Melody! How've you been?"

"I've been alright, though my job hunt is going terribly! Oh it's so awful!" I put my hand on my forehead and did a over-dramatic fake fainting motion. I noticed the other two teens looking at me in confusion, though the eskimo looking man (I say this only because his jacket made him look like a stereotypical, well, eskimo,) held a grin on his face. He looked amused with my little performance and I quickly realized that he hadn't bought my act for a second.

Fuck.

"Really? That sucks! Well at least I got into Raira."

"That's awesome! I knew you could do it!" I still continued with my act, trying to save this 'Masomi' from his obvious suffering.

"Uhh Kida, who's this?" The kid with the spiky black hair and smokey eyes cocked his head to the side, his face twisted in confusion at whom I was. The girl next to him seemed clueless as well, but not nearly as much so as jacket boy over there.

"This is one of my friends, Melody! Didn't I tell you about her Mikado?" His face had "PLAY ALONG," etched into it like stone, yet this Mikado kid seemed completely clueless as he shook his head.

"How come you never introduced me to your friend Masaomi?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, but even if it wasn't it seems like Masaomi'd been rendered speechless. The eskimo man stood up and turned towards me, holding out his hand. _'Oh right! Sorry, in America people shake each other's hands to greet each other…'_ The words that I'd spoken yesterday echoed throughout my head as I stared down at his hand, wondering how he knew where I was from. _'Is it my accent? My appearance?'_

"I'm Izaya Orihara, and you are?"

My eyes widened slightly when his name escaped his lips. ' _Izaya Orihara? Isn't that the other guy they warned me about?'_ But, he wasn't the same as Shizuo. I could actually see why people had warned me about him, he didn't seem normal. His aura seemed unstable and while his face held a friendly smile, all I saw was a malicious grin.

I reluctantly shook his hand and forced myself to return the smile. "I'm Melody Worstchester. It's very nice to meet you." The last words out of my mouth were obviously strained and I knew he noticed.

But before he could call me out on my shit or even utter another word, what I believed to be a trash can came flying and hit him dead on. I stared in shock, wondering what the hell had happened until I heard another oddly familiar voice butt in.

"Well, well. What's up, Izaya?"

Izaya's face went dark for a split second-almost murderous-as he was getting up and glared over at the now approaching Shizuo Heiwajima. ' _Had he thrown that trash can…? Is this why people warned me about him?'_

"Didn't I tell you never to step foot in Ikebukuro again? You remember that Izaya, dontcha?" He took off his sunglasses with care-which didn't seem to fit his angry demeanor- and put them away.

"Shizu-chan. Last I heard you had some gig working over by the west gate."

"Pff got fired ages ago. And I'm pretty sure I've told you never to call me that. My name's Shizuo Heiwajima, try to get it right." Shizuo growled and I saw Mikado gasp, his face turned white, as if that name was familiar to him. I wonder if he'd been warned about him too, but had actually never seen Shizuo before.

"Oh come on Shizu-chan, so I pinned you for something you didn't do. Who knew you'd get so mad?"

"Oh I'm not mad, I just want to beat the shit out of you."

"You know, the problem with you Shizu-chan is that you can't be swayed by reason….And that's bad...That's really bad." He held one of his hands up and pulled out a switchblade from god knows where. His face turned dark again as he pointed the blade at Shizuo. "Now let me go." His voice was full of malice but Shizuo didn't seem the least bit fazed by this.

I knew I had to step in before things got worse than they already were.

"You guys should probably get out of here." I suggested to the three teens, and they followed my advice, quickly leaving before any harm could come to them. Once I knew they were safely gone I got in the middle of Izaya and Shizuo's little standoff, alas, before I could do anything I was cut off by another voice that only worsened the problem at hand.

"THERE, THAT'S THE GUY!" A man with his putridly yellow hoodie screamed, pointing one of his disgusting fingers at the raven haired male. A whole group came charging at us after him and quickly formed a circle as if this were some cliche high school fight.

"No punk ass bitch gets to make a fool out of me." I wondered what Izaya had done to piss this guy off as much as he had.

"Oh you don't go playin' 'round with the dollars…" Another voice butted in and I glanced over at him, not even bothering to waste an eye roll on the poor fool.

"What's with the bartender?" Yet another man asked, his eyes scanning over Shizuo as if he was some foreign creature.

"I don't know, he wasn't' here a minute ago…"

"Is that...Shizuo Heiwajima?!"

I sighed at the stupidity surrounding me and I could practically feel my brain cells dying off just from being in too close of range of these morons.

"What the hell do you want?!" Shizuo finally paid mind to his new audience, turning around and giving them a glare so deadly I swear I saw at least three of them piss themselves. Though one man, with a wooden board was trembling, I saw the determination in his eyes and knew exactly what he was going to do.

But before I could stop him he ran forward with a girlish scream and viciously struck Shizuo with the weak board, and it shattered like glass once it came into contact with his head. This caused Shizuo to fall forward slightly and hold his head within his hands.

The group of idiotic "men," (if you could even call them that) looked at each other with smiles, as if they were proud of what they did, though their faces changed to looks of horror when Goldilocks emitted a low growl.

"You aimed for my head." His voice was monotone yet his face held more fury than I'd thought humanly possible.

"You have to know a blow like that could kill a guy right?" The man who'd only further angered my neighbor was trembling and if "oh shit," had a face, his would be it.

"And this means that you were intentionally trying to kill me right?"

"So then whatever happens next-" He paused only for a second as he turned around, finally facing the man who had injured him. "-Is what you deserve right?" Before the man could even react Shizuo punched him in the face so hard that he literally went flying, and as he soared through the air I had only one thought racing through my mind. ' _We're soarin, flyin'_

The impact of the punch Shizuo had delivered was truly incredible, as he flew through the air the force of the hit actually caused his clothes to be ripped from his body, leaving him only in his boxers and socks once he finally came in contact with the ground.

"Well damn."

But Shizuo wasn't done yet, no, no, no, it had only just begun. He lunged at another group member and attacked him, as well as all the others who dared try and lay a hand on him.

Now I understood why people had warned me about him, but for some reason seeing this didn't change my opinion of him. I simply watched in awe, amazed by the power he possessed and the anger that fueled him.

"Well, have fun!" Izaya taunted, and waved before he began his escape. Almost immediately Shizuo turned his attention back towards Izaya. I stared in disbelief as he ripped a vending machine out of the ground LIKE A FUCKING DAISY and hurled it at the man. But it never made contact with the eskimo.

Someone-who I recognized as the man advertising at Russia Sushi- came down from the sky itself and stopped the vending machine. ' _Is this even real? Am I dreaming?'_ I was in total shock, all of this seemed like a fantasy yet I knew deep down it wasn't. This was real, this was actually happening.

"Simon what're you doing?" Shizuo's voice broke me out of my trance and brought me back down to this twisted reality.

"Shizuo, fighting always bad-"

"SHUT UP! AND STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" I saw Simon become a target of Shizuo's wrath as the blonde man lunged for him, but unlike the others, Simon blocked his punch and his demeanor remained the same.

Though I can't say poor Simon went home unscathed that day because that would be lying, and lying is wrong. Shizuo definitely did a number on him and by the time I finally got my legs to start working normally again it was too late to say I stopped him from causing any harm.

I was able to calm the tree of a man down though-thank god- and brought him back home. The whole way he was silent, and he studied me, seemingly clueless as to why I wasn't utterly terrified of him. And to be perfectly honest, I wondered why I wasn't scared of him either.


	3. Delight

" _ **It sucks" - M'kay**_

 _ **I cri**_

 _ ***gross unneeded sobbing***_

 _ **Yeah this story is pretty awful tbh**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! in any way, shape or form. All I own is the shitty creation I call Melody.**_

 _ **Warning: This story is terrible and contains both vulgarity and cringe.**_

* * *

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Uso: Hey guys!_

 _Kanra: Hi Uso-chan_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hi Uso_

 _Setton: Hey Uso!_

 _Uso: Who saw that nasty fight between Izaya and Shizuo today?_

 _Kanra: I did!_

 _Taro Tanaka: I saw it too!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Wait, Kanra, Uso you guys were there too?_

 _Uso: Ha, maybe we all saw each other and didn't even know it_

 _Setton: Oh boy they didn't cause too much damage today did they?_

 _Uso: Nah I think it was pretty mild…_

 _Uso: He mostly beat up people who claimed to be in something called "the Dollars"_

 _Kanra: Yeah...There was also this girl with electric blue hair who seemed to calm him down though..._

 _Kanra: I wonder if she was his boyfriend or something~_

 _Uso: Doubt it_

 _Taro Tanaka: I kinda have to agree with Uso there_

 _Setton: Yep_

 _Kanra: Aww~ is everyone against me?_

 _Uso: Probably_

 _Kanra: Do you think those guys really were from the dollars though?_

 _Uso: What are the Dollars exactly?_

 _Taro Tanaka: I heard they're some gang…_

 _Setton: Look I got to go…_

 _Taro Tanaka: Bye Setton!_

 _Uso: See ya!_

 _-Setton has left the chat-_

 _Taro Tanaka: Gotta go too. See you guys tomorrow!_

 _Uso: See you!_

 _Kanra: Oh don't leave~_

 _-Taro Tanaka has left the chat-_

 _Kanra: Well it's just you and me now~_

 _Uso: You sound a little disappointed_

 _Kanra: I'm not, not at all_

 _Kanra: So how are you doing? Are you adjusting well in your new home?_

 _Uso; Somewhat, but I'm still looking for a job. I know I haven't been here very long but I've been looking for one way before I moved here and still no luck…_

 _Kanra: Really? That sucks…_

 _Kanra: What kind of job are you looking for?_

 _Uso: Teaching._

 _Kanra: Hmmm…._

 _Kanra: Now that I think about it I actually think I heard something about a teacher the other day, something about him getting attacked, maybe you could fill in for him?_

 _Uso: What school was it?_

 _Kanra: I believe it was Raira._

 _Uso: Do you know what they taught?_

 _Kanra: English...I think_

 _Uso: Well I'll give it a shot. Thanks for the help Kanra!_

 _Kanra: No problem._

 _Uso: Bye._

 _Kanra: Bye~ See you later~_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

* * *

"Good morning class, I'm your new teacher, Ms. Worstchester. As you may know your old teacher has had an accident so I'll be filling in for him for the rest of the year." I smiled warmly and scanned the faces of the kids in my class. I thanked Kanra in my mind for about the millionth time for telling me about this job.

The kids all grumbled back "Good morning Ms. Worstchester," still in a sleepy sort of haze. I had expected for them to be tired, but I thought at least one kid in my class wouldn't be entirely dead on the inside.

"Wow, love the enthusiasm there guys. Now, since I'm your new teacher I figured you might as well get to know me, so I'll go around the class and everyone can ask me one question about myself."

Most of the questions asked were rather generic like "What's your favorite color," and "How old are you," but a few were actually genuinely interesting questions that I hadn't expected, or that I hoped my students would've asked. These questions included "Where are you from," "What's it like in America," "Is this your first teaching job," and things of that nature. They were questions from students that showed they were actually interested by me, that they were paying attention, that they were _excited_ to have me teaching them.

The very idea brought a smile to my face, one of those smiles that you just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard you tried. You know, the ones you'd get around your closest friends that made your face hurt at the end of the day.

The school day had finally ended and I sat at my desk, grading papers that my precursor (the teacher before me) hadn't finished, as well as new ones that I'd collected today.

"Uhm Ms. Worstchester?" I looked up and saw a very familiar face. Mikado.

"What is it Mr. Ryugamine?" My sky blue orbs met his silver ones, mine filled with curiosity and his with wonder. They were similar emotions, yet I could tell that they were entirely different at the same time. We felt the same thing towards each other-puzzlement is it- yet at the same time we had completely different motives and questions. How could that be? I hadn't a clue, and I'm sure that even if I did, it wasn't something that I could explain.

"The other day uhm...with...did you really know Masaomi?" I could tell by his strained face, by the naivete his eyes held that he didn't have a clue why he had asked the question, but that didn't matter. He had asked so he deserved an answer.

"No I didn't. You caught me." I chuckled. "I just saw how uncomfortable he looked and I couldn't let him suffer like that. Stranger or not, I know how that feels and it's just terrible." I smiled up at him. "So you're new here too huh? You don't look or act like someone who's ever lived in the city before."

"Oh! Uhhmm...er…" He couldn't form a reply to my statement; his cherry red cheeks confirmed that what I had said was entirely true.

"I know what it's like to be somewhere you don't feel like you belong. Trust me it'll be scary for a while but soon it'll wear off and you'll get used to it." I wasn't sure if he needed to hear that, if he needed words of encouragement, but hey you never know. I said them simply to help put his mind at ease (even if it was only a little) so he'd feel a little less intimidated by everything.

"Right. Well I guess I should get going." He half-bowed and quickly left the room and I was once again in solitude with only papers and a pen to keep me occupied.

"Thank god it's finally Friday." I muttered to myself, trying not to collapse on the pavement. It'd been a rather long week, full of students not shutting the fuck up and being little shits, trespassers harassing the good students, random angry screaming from Shizuo at 3 AM, and insomnia fueled shopping nights.

I didn't even think twice when I bumped into what I assumed to be a wall and muttered "Fucking idiot," under my breath. Well, until I was met with an irritated growl. Fuck.

Looking up, I was met with the face of my neighbor, Shizuo Heiwajima and immediately regretted the fact that I hadn't even bothered to check what I'd run into before cursing. "Oh! Sorry Shizuo! I wasn't talking about you!" I apologized, jumping up off the ground. "I thought I had run into a wall because I wasn't paying attention so I called myself a fucking idiot because I mean I ran into a damn wall li-" I kept rambling but was quickly cut off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

I looked up at his features, his sunglasses were still on, the lit cigarette still rested between his teeth, there wasn't a vein about ready to pop out of his forehead, and he wasn't scowling. In fact, his lips had turned upwards, so an awkward yet somehow fitting smile rested upon his face.

"Oh thank god." I sighed in relief and relaxed.

"Even if I was mad, I'd never hit a woman," he muttered the last part mostly to himself, but he'd made it just loud enough that he knew I would've caught it too.

I had no idea why anyone was scared of this man. At first glance maybe Shizuo Heiwajima was intimidating, but once you got to really know him, he was like a big puppy. He wasn't some sadistic sociopath who enjoyed hurting people. In fact he despised the very idea that he'd ever brought harm to anyone. He felt bad enough when he broke someone's arm, and sometimes I wondered how crushed he'd be if he actually ended up killing anyone.

"Hey, do you maybe wanna grab something to eat?" I asked awkwardly, fixing my bangs and praying to the god I didn't believe in that my face wasn't as red as the very stop signs Shizuo had thrown in the past. Maybe I was asking him out on a date, maybe I wasn't. It depended on whether he thought it was one or not.

We hadn't known each other for very long, but from the very first moment we'd sort of connected in this weird way. It was like we both knew each other's flaws, each other's worries, each other's fears and understood them. If that makes any sense at all.

"S-Sure." He seemed a little hesitant, almost as if he was in disbelief. And as I looked up at him once again I realized I didn't have to worry about my face showing embarrassment because his face was redder than a beet. We both felt awkward yet excited at the same time to be in each other's company.

As we both walked back towards the bustling city and away from our homes, we were completely oblivious from the rather displeased sepia eyed man watching the scene play out from a distance.

* * *

 _ **Review my story fuckwits**_

 _ **tell me it's shitty if you want but i want reviews regardless**_

 _ **just**_

 _ ***shia labeoufs***_

 _ **review it**_


	4. Confusion

**_Welcome back to the shit show_**

 ** _This is a dialogue chapter so I'm sorry_**

 ** _I'm also sorry because this is literally the worst thing_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgarity and cringe, blah blah blah_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, clearly._**

 ** _Have fun_**

* * *

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Kanra: Hey!_

 _Uso: Is it just you tonight Kanra?_

 _Kanra: Aww~ Sorry to disappoint~_

 _Uso: Quit being a drama queen, you know I didn't mean it like that_

 _Uso: I just wondered if anyone else was on tonight._

 _Kanra: So what've you been up to Uso? Have you done anything big recently? I haven't talked to you in literal days…_

 _Uso: Well I got that job you told me about!_

 _Kanra: Really? That's great!_

 _Kanra: Did you do anything else?_

 _Uso: Well I kinda maybe went on a little date_

 _Kanra: Really~ With who~_

 _Uso: I said it was kinda a date...I don't know if he thought of it that way_

 _Uso: I don't even know if he likes me, I mean we haven't known each other very long, barely over a week_

 _Kanra: Don't avoid my question, tell me, who was it?_

 _Uso: Why do you want to know?_

 _Kanra: I'm curious! I mean one of my friends went on a date, is it wrong of me to want to know who the lucky man was?_

 _Uso: I guess not…_

 _Kanra: Who was it?_

 _Uso: Shizuo Heiwajima._

 _Kanra: Wait, Shizuo Heiwajima? The one who destroys Ikebukuro Shizuo?_

 _Uso: Yeah_

 _Uso: He's actually a really cool guy_

 _Uso: In my opinion the one people should really be afraid of is Izaya Orihara_

 _Uso: That guy just doesn't sit right with me, and I can see why Shizuo hates him so much_

 _Kanra: I guess…_

 _Kanra: Everyone has different taste after all…_

 _Uso: Look I've gotta go, someone just knocked on my door._

 _Kanra: See you later Uso_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

I closed the tab on my computer and shuffled over to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole to see who it was before swinging the door open. That was my first mistake.

"Hello Melo-chan~!" An overly cheerful voice greeted me and my face immediately contorted into one of disgust. This guy...

"What the hell are you doing here Izaya?" I didn't bother and try to hide the bitterness from my tone. I disliked this man, I hated everything about him. His very existence disgusted me.

Without my permission he strolled into my house and plopped down on my couch, causing my eye to slightly twitch in annoyance. _'Oh just take a seat wherever you like.'_ I didn't even know my mind was capable of that level of sass until that statement had been "uttered," and echoed throughout my mind.

"This is a nice place you got here Melo-chan."

"Don't call me that. My name is Melody, not Melo-chan." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. **Oh yeah that'll really rustle his jimmies.** What the fuck.

Seriously.

"Melody...Melody..." He scowled slightly as he tested it out and shook his head. "No, no I don't like that. I think I'll just stick with Melo-chan instead, it fits you better."

"Ugghhhh...there's no winning with you..." I walked over to my fridge and after looking over my whole two options I pulled out a chocolate bar, quickly unwrapped it, and took a bite.

"So you're from Pasadena? What's it like there?" I froze when I heard him say this, I'd never once told him where I was from, and the only thing he was supposed to know about me was my name. It's not like I had a Facebook or anything so I was very alarmed on how he knew this information. _'Is he stalking me or something...? Oh god I hope not...'_

"Relax Melo-chan I'm an info-broker. It's literally my job to know about everyone who lives in this city, I'm not stalking you."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I retorted harshly, turning on the TV and changing it to the news channel.

"Man there sure have been a lot of disappearances lately...How interesting~..." The last part of his statement had more than a hint of excitement in it, he seemed outright elated that something awful was happening. This man truly was despicable. **MINIONS.** Just. Stop.

"Don't you think that's intriguing Melo-chan? Don't you wonder what's causing all those people to go missing?"

"No, not really." I answered flatly, taking another bite out of my chocolate bar. "So why are you here exactly? What is it you want Izaya?"

"Can't I just visit one of my dear friends without being interrogated~?" He turned around to face me and I saw his sepia eyes light up in excitement and another emotion I couldn't quite read.

"We're not friends. I hardly know you."

"Well you hardly know Shizu-chan but that sure didn't keep you from going on a date with him."

"That's...Stay out of my personal business you asshole!"

"Oh~? So it really was a date then..." His face seemed to darken for a slight moment before returning to his usual cheery self. _'This guy really is unstable...'_

"Yo. Melody open up." Two knocks on the door followed Shizuo's voice and faster than the Flash himself Izaya got up and ran off somewhere else in my apartment, hopefully somewhere I'd never have to see him again.

I opened the door and smiled, stepping aside as Shizuo stepped in. It didn't take me long to see why he'd come. There was a pen sticking through his hand. A pen. Sticking through his hand. As in, someone actually stabbed him in the hand with a pen.

Fucking Christ.

"Could you maybe help me with this?" He seemed oddly calm, as if this was a normal thing for him.

"Yeah...sure..." I quickly dashed to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit, then returned to the cinnamon bun located in my living room.

"I'm honored that you came to me for help and all, but couldn't you have gone to that underground doctor you told me about?"

"Shinra's off today." He replied simply, plopping down where Izaya'd been sitting only minutes ago.

"Oh." I took his wounded hand in my own and inspected it for a moment. The first thing I needed to do of course was take out the pen. I didn't even warn him, knowing that if I did, the pain would only be worse. After I took out the writing utensil I poured rubbing alcohol on the wound, much to his displeasure, and stitched the hole closed. I finally wrapped it up tight in gauze and looked back up at him.

"Do you want a painkiller?"

"Nah, I'm good." He stood up and grimaced, though it wasn't because of his hand. "It smells like shit..."

' _Gee thanks.'_

I chose to ignore the statement and smiled. "Well, see you later Shizuo. I hope your hand heals up nicely." I waved and he left, leaving me "alone."

"Izaya where the hell are you, you little twat?" I began searching the apartment for the little eskimo bastard but he was nowhere to be found.

Well, that's what I thought at least until I felt a hand wrap around my waist and another one cover my mouth. "I hope I can see you again soon Melo-chan~" He smirked, and I frowned.

Izaya released me and left without another word, leaving me alone and slightly confused.

"Someone needs to call fucking 911 because I'm about to die of a heart attack...My fragile heart just can't handle the cuteness..." I muttered to myself because I thought I was fucking hilarious as I picked up one of the two kittens I'd just adopted hours earlier.

My dad had never let me have any pets of my own so when I saw these two and realized I could finally make my own decisions, I knew I had to have them.

"Meeoowww." The other one whined, as if he felt neglected. Oh they're too pure for this world.

I set them both down on the bed. "Hmmm names...names..." I pondered looming over the two.

The cat on the left was a solid gray color with fur softer than...something soft. The one next to him had stripes, all orange, yet all a different shade. And after much debate I decided to name the gray one Puma and the orange one Amber. **How original.** Fuck off.

Suddenly my phone went off and I rushed to answer it. Instead of an angry text or a phone call I was met with an email and opened it without hesitation.

All it was, was a simple message asking me to join the dollars, a link to what I presumed to be their website and a password to get in.

"The Dollars huh?" I debated for a moment, looked at the message again and closed it. "Nah, I'm good." I decided, dragging the email to my trashcan and eliminating it from my sight forever.


	5. Unease

**_So we had a project in biology, and we had to create an organism, and for our group, we made the dankest pepe you could possibly imagine. I just felt like saying that._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, all credit for those characters goes to Ryogho Narita_**

 ** _Have fun_**

* * *

"Goodbye. Be careful getting home." I smiled, repeated the same phrase to every student that walked past me and out the school gates, destined for home. I'd been settling into my new job well and other than Nasujima-a rather perverted teacher- everything was going wonderfully. My students seemed to tolerate-and even like- me, the class representatives Anri and Mikado were very responsible, and the pay was good.

Today I was on gate duty-a job I very much enjoyed- and everything seemed to be going smoothly...well...until _they_ showed up. I didn't know who they were per say but the way they were dressed and the auras they gave off told me that they were here only to start trouble.

The man had blonde hair in a rather ugly style-I dared call it penis shaped-with a purple and white baseball jacket that made his horrendous features even more unbearable to look at. The woman had skin more orange than the oompa loompas themselves and a hair dye job done so horribly I was surprised it was hair at all. To be honest, it looked more like someone had tried to spray tan that tallish dry grass you find in those cliché fields.

"TAKASHI THAT'S HIM, THAT'S THE LOSER, LOOK!" The woman screeched with more furiosity than a velociraptor itself, pointing one of her claw-like fingers at Mikado Ryugamine, one of my best pupils.

I was immediately confused, wondering what Mikado could've possibly done to summon this woman's wrath. Though looking over at him I quickly realized he was as clueless as I.

 _'_ _Maybe she has the wrong guy,'_ It was a thought that crossed both of our minds, but deep down we knew she wasn't wrong. This _was_ the man she was looking for, the only question we had was "why?"

"I'M TALKING TO YOU! DON'T IGNORE ME YOU PATHETIC RUNT!" She screeched with more intensity than even an army of Shizuo Heiwajimas could create. If she wasn't such a tool I would've found it incredibly impressive.

"Um... well uh... just how do I know you?" He finally acknowledged her presence, and tried to hold a friendly look on his face. This kid's too pure for this world.

"I'm the one whose cellphone was smashed by your freaky friend so I had to go and buy a new one!" She produced an overly bedazzled flip-phone and practically shoved it in Mikado's face. I knew I had to interfere before things got more heated and punches were thrown so I stepped in between her and my student.

"Ma'am I hope you understand, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave campus. You're harassing one of my students and I can't allow that." I offered a friendly smile but it did nothing.

""Ehh, sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about…" Mikado replied to her, still hoping to somehow clear up the situation. Though moments after he said this it seemed as if realization dawned upon him, and I knew he must've remembered where he'd seen this dreadful girl before.

"This true? You friends with that punk-ass bitch who went and busted up my girls cell phone?" Penis-hair butted in, pushing past me and getting in Mikado's face. Bitch.

"Well I don't think he and I are really friends." Mikado was sweating more than Bertholdt- **oh the weeb hurts** \- and I could see that whoever this man was, Mikado definitely didn't like him; they certainly weren't friends. But who was this stranger? Who was the man?

A rather familiar face with sepia eyes and coal black hair immediately popped into my mind. Izaya Orihara. _'Of course…'_ I thought with a sigh.

"So then what is he? Your daddy? Your legal guardian?"

"Are those really your best guesses?" Mikado was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, but before I could do anything a foot made contact with the man's face and sent him toppling to the ground. I recognized the attacker as none other than Celty herself. Though we hadn't yet met Shizuo had told me about her, as well as her roommate-and love interest- Shinra Kishitani. I hoped he'd told Celty about me as well.

The look she gave me-more like the way she acknowledged me-confirmed this and brought a small smile to my face. Though the smile was crushed seconds later when the familiar form of Izaya entered my vision.

But he wasn't here for me, no he was here for Mikado. I knew that almost instantly.

Izaya jumped onto his back and began hopping up and down, as if he were a bunny or a small child who was at Toys R Us whose parents wouldn't let him get the toy he wanted. "Are you exploiting my rule against hitting women~?" He stopped jumping and turned his attention towards her, a smirk present on his face. "What a clever girl you are. I would ask you out, however you're soooo not my type. NOW SCRAM!"

The pussy of a girl ran off screaming "Asshole," as she left to which Izaya oh so cleverly replied "Have a nice day~!" **Wow, sarcasm, that's original.**

Mikado turned towards me, concern etched clearly onto his face. I didn't give a damn about gate duty anymore, I knew I had to help him. And if I got in trouble-or even fired- I wouldn't have cared because I valued my students safety and I could tell when they needed me. This was one of those times.

I gave a slight nod as if to say "don't worry, I'll make sure they don't touch you," to help try and make him feel slightly better. As Mikado began his walk home with me by his side and the other two following behind I saw that I'd definitely helped Mikado calm down. It made me so happy to see that one of my students really did feel safe in my presence, that he genuinely trusted me.

"Vroom~ Vroom~ Vroom~" Izaya made motorcycle noises in the background, mimicking Celty's bike-rather poorly if you ask me- which seemed to slightly annoy her. Though most everything Izaya did was annoying.

The walk home was deathly silent, Mikado seemed as if he were in deep thought, Izaya was busy studying the black rider-or so I helped- and Celty can't fucking talk because she doesn't have a head. Well it was quiet until Mikado unexpectedly turned towards Celty, a look of pure determination on his face, and uttered as confidently as he could, "There's something I want to tell the Headless Rider!"

 _'_ _So he knows about her too?'_

Celty grabbed her phone and quickly typed out a message that only Mikado and I could see, much to Izaya's dismay. **What is it?**

But before he could ask what I'm sure he wanted to know, we arrived at his apartment and he decided to change the subject, saving his question for later. "My room is on the first floor. So please, tell me clearly, what on earth are you guys?" Celty quickly typed out another message and showed it to Mikado and I once again.

 **Truth is...I found my friend, a girl who's always missing, but then she ran away.** I didn't know what Celty wanted with Mikado, hell I didn't even know Mikado knew someone she was looking for, but even I knew that what she had just "said," was a lie.

"Sorry but I can't believe that."

Celty seemed upset for a moment, she seemed desperate and I confirmed this when she showed Izaya the screen with a message that I'm sure read something like, "Can you leave us alone for a second?"

"Okay, okay…" He grinned and nodded, leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone. Celty lead Mikado and I to an area that she was sure he couldn't see us in and turned towards me. **Could you maybe leave too?** Before I could answer though Mikado shook his head. "Can't she stay too?" **I guess…**

She turned back towards the smoky eyed teen. **How much do you know about me?** He seemed unsure of himself for a moment, and looked down. "That…" He started, but cut himself off.

Though it seemed as if he gained confidence, perhaps from the nudge I gave him, or maybe just excitement, because the next part of his statement was spoken clearly and without hesitation. "You're one of the city's legends, you ride a motorbike that doesn't make any sound doesn't have any headlights." But his confidence was gone as soon as it had come because he seemed to have trouble even opening his mouth to say the next thing.

"Then...You don't have a head."

 **Do you believe in such things?**

"Yes."

Celty seemed taken aback by his words, as if she had hoped he would've said no.

"I believe…" He started again but cut off his statement and changed his words. "Can you show me? What's within that helmet…"

 **Promise you won't scream? Either of you?** We both nodded as a response, though unlike Mikado my body wasn't filled with apprehension. I already knew what was under that cat eared helmet. I knew Celty was a dullahan, but Mikado didn't.

She removed the helmet from her head and revealed the headless body that lay underneath. I glanced at Mikado and noticed that his mouth was open, yet no sound came out, in fact he seemed more excited than he did scared upon seeing the shadows that seeped out of Celty's neck. **What a weirdo.**

"Thank you very much!" The kid was practically crying he was so happy, meanwhile I, while interested, kept my calm demeanor and simply smiled as a thank you.

 **I'm Celty Sturluson. I'm a Dullahan that lives in Ireland.** She explained once she'd put her helmet back on. **20 years ago, I came to Japan to look for my missing head. Then, yesterday, I saw a head that looks like mine on the street. That girl has a scar on her neck right? I won't discuss anything, I just want to make sure that's my head.**

"I get it...But let me tell you...It seems like she's lost her memories." Celty seemed unfazed by this and typed out another message. **Even so, I want to see her.**

"I get it." He stood up. "Anyway please wait here, all of you. I'll go in first and tell her. I don't want Celty to show up when I'm explaining the reason to her, since that can cause some misunderstanding. And I don't want her to be concerned by seeing me with another adult that she doesn't know."

"How careful...that attitude isn't bad." Izaya finally spoke for the first time in ages and while it was somehow comforting, his voice still annoyed the everloving shit out of me.

"Oh shut the hell up Izaya." I scowled once Mikado had gone inside, leaving me with the two. Izaya sat up on the wall guarding the old building, taunting Celty who simply ignored him. When he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with her, he turned his attention towards me.

"So Melo-chan-"

"Nope." I pulled out my phone and checked my texts, emails, etc.

After about ten minutes of this I began to grow worried, while it may take a minute or two to explain a situation this weird, it shouldn't take more than 5. The others seemed to have noticed this as well and we all turned towards Mikado's apartment.

"He sure has been in there for a long time…" Izaya hopped down from the wall, hands in his pockets. "Let's go and check~!" He seemed almost elated by the possible danger Mikado could be in and I had to keep myself from retching in disgust at his actions. He thought this was fun, he thought of this all as a game. He found it entertaining. I repeated what I already knew in my mind for the thousandth time. _'Izaya Orihara is truly a sick man._


	6. Amusement

**_Thank fuck it's finally Thanksgiving break._**

 ** _Now I can still do absolutely nothing but eat and sleep, but I won't have to do it at school_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara._**

 ** _Warning: I get really fuckin tumblr triggered if you don't review my story. Cringe and vulgarity lies ahead._**

* * *

Right before we barged into Mikado's apartment I had noticed a van for a cleaning service. I knew anyone who lived here was far too poor to afford such a thing. As we burst into Mikado's apartment two shady men hopped out of a window, leaving a bruised and shaken up Mikado behind. Obviously, men from a cleaning service wouldn't do such a thing. While Izaya held Celty back from chasing after them I noticed the van drive off as quickly as possible. _'Just what has this kid gotten himself into?'_

Mikado was a star pupil yet right in front of my eyes he'd just been in a situation fit for a gang member or even a gang leader. Ryugamine was well behaved, but I saw him log into the Dollars website and schedule a gang meeting with my own two eyes. He never broke the rules and was one of the most responsible boys I knew, yet he had gotten himself tangled in a web with Izaya Orihara.

"I beg you three, please help me for a bit." He was on the ground bowing as if we were all gods to him. Though, one of us already thought we were a god among humans. I think we all know whom I'm referring to.

"The pieces…" He continued, standing up and holding out one of his hands metaphorically, as if he were the protagonist of some manga or anime series. "Are in my hands."

The second Mikado had finished his statement Izaya erupted in laughter, a predatory grin spread across his face. He looked absolutely delighted. "I guessed it right."

"I know what the Yagiri Pharmacy is seeking. The beginning of this problem, is from you Celty." Mikado continued to explain to the two, while I-who had rejected to be a part of this- stared off into space, only staying at the wish of my student. He knew I did want to help him, but he also knew that I didn't want anything to do with Izaya. As he talked we exchanged glances, our faces saying such things as "I'll tell you later," "what do you need me to do," "are you really ok with this," and other things of that nature.

I couldn't tell if he was surprised or not that I was seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was a gang leader. He was unsure if he could trust me, if he could count on me to keep this information a secret. There was always the little hint of doubt in his eyes when we exchanged glances, and every time I sent a look his way I made sure to put just a dash of reassurance in my sapphire orbs.

We both were unsure whether we could trust the other anymore, but we knew that we had to at least try, for if we continued with the uncertainty we held we'd surely both fall apart.

* * *

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Uso: Hey! Anyone on tonight?_

 _Taro Tanaka: I am_

 _Uso: Cool_

 _Uso: Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've just been kinda busy, you know?_

 _Uso: So how're you doing?_

 _Taro Tanaka: I'm good I guess_

 _Taro Tanaka: What about you? How're you doing Uso?_

 _Uso: Pretty good_

 _Taro Tanaka: Do you know what the Dollars are?_

 _Uso: Yeah I've heard of 'em_

 _Taro Tanaka: I heard they're having a big meet up soon_

 _Uso: Taro when did you turn into Kanra?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Huh?_

 _Uso: It's just that usually Kanra is the one who says these sorts of things…_

 _-Kanra has joined the chat-_

 _Uso: Speak of the devil…_

 _Kanra: What're you guys talking about?_

 _Uso: You can read the chat logs can't you?_

 _Kanra: How rude~_

 _Kanra: Oh Tanaka you beat me to talking about the Dollars!_

 _Uso: How will you go on living?_

 _Uso: A true tragedy_

 _Kanra: So mean~_

 _Uso: Sorry guys I gotta go_

 _Kanra: Why?_

 _Kanra: You going on another date Uso~?_

 _Taro Tanaka: ?_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

I sighed and stood up after closing the chat. "Who shoved a stick up Kanra's ass?" I thought aloud to myself as I inspected every detail on my face in the mirror, making sure my pigtails were even and that I didn't look like I'd just been hit by a bus. Once I was satisfied I grabbed my purse and left my apartment, bound for Ikebukuro.

Maybe I was going on another date, so what if I was? I wasn't quite sure I could call it that, after all Shizuo had just invited me to wander around the city with him. I had my own motives anyways, if only I'd known Shizuo did as well. Perhaps it was a date though, sure we were both using each other as an excuse to be in the city without looking too suspicious, but I wondered if we had both convinced ourselves we needed someone with us just as an excuse to ourselves to explain why we wanted to be in each other's presence. We were both unaware of each other's motives, we had both just called it a date, and looking back, that's what it was.

Just a date with a little business on the side.

"What is life? Why do we live? A guy asked me that." Shizuo took a drag from his cigarette before continuing his "story," for Simon and I. "So I beat him within an inch of his life. It's fine if that question comes from a school girl who's interested in poetry. Sadly the asker is a guy who often plays the internet and he's younger than me too, that's so wrong isn't it?"

"Yes," Simon answered before I could form a response of my own. Shizuo and I'd stopped wandering the city about an hour ago and he'd insisted we just hang out here. It was convenient for me so I didn't object and that's how we'd found ourselves chatting with Simon from Russia's Sushi.

"If you want to rethink about the meaning of your life, it's up to you, I won't interfere, but then, asking about the meaning of your life to someone else, what will that do?" Shizuo continued taking another drag from his cancer stick. "But then I've realized that I've hit him along the wall of an apartment and I felt kind of guilty…"

"Yes!" Was the only word that came from Simon's mouth and I could tell that it irritated Shizuo greatly.

"Hey Simon...You don't get what I'm saying...Do you?" He growled, ripping the lamp post he'd been leaning on out of the ground.

Again the only word that Simon said was 'Yes."

After Simon grabbed the lamp post Goldilocks had been trying to hit the poor black Russian with, it seemed like Shizuo finally remembered that I'd been there as well and looked down, scowling.

He seemed pissed at himself that he'd lost his temper in front of me, and I could tell that he was certain he had blown his chances with me. I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder-or tried to anyways, this guy's a fucking giant and I'm barely 5'2- to comfort and reassure him that I was still interested and that he hadn't blown it at all.

I smiled warmly and he returned the gesture after a moment, his awkward yet cute smile only making my childish grin grow.

BEEEEP BEEEP

BUZZZZ

RING~ RING~

And suddenly our quiet moment was ruined as thousands of phones went off, creating a horrendously synced chorus that made me want to cover my ears and collapse. _'It's time...'_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my phone. I hadn't even noticed that Shizuo had his phone out as well.

I remembered when I'd first turned down the offer to join the Dollars and how only a day later the very leader himself was asking me to join him. I had to resist laughing at the thought as I read the message that I was absolutely sure wasn't the same as everyone else's.

 ** _Watch for the guards, take pictures of as many as you can._** I closed the message and followed the order I was given without hesitation. I pulled out my camera-I'd be mailing this to Izaya, which is why I hadn't just taken pictures on my phone- and snapped a picture of every single person who didn't have their phones in their hands. I was aware that not all of them were working for Namie Yagiri, but I had to take precautions in case any of them were undercover.

Only when I turned back towards Shizuo did I realize he held his phone and stared slightly in shock. He seemed to be just as surprised at the same time, and we were both in disbelief. It wasn't as if the Dollars were some horrible blood thirsty gang but the thought itself was shocking. I knew Shizuo worked for loan sharks as a debt collector, yet I'd just never been able to picture him as someone who'd join anything of this nature. He seemed taken aback as well, as if he believed I was just some angel who'd stumbled onto his path and given him a chance. It seemed like he thought I was too good for these sort of things, no matter how non-violent the group may have been.

"You're part of the Dollars?" The question escaped both of our mouths at the same time, as if we'd both been waiting for the other one to ask it first. Of course when we'd said the words, they'd come out as more of a statement than a question, as if we had both known it all along. In some way, I was sure we had known from the start of this date that we were both here for the Dollars.

But...at the same time...we'd also come simply because we wanted, no, needed each other with us. We hadn't known each other long, but it seemed that within that short amount of time we'd already formed an almost unbreakable bond.


	7. Ordinary

_**Merry Thanksgiving hoes**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. All credit goes to Ryogho Narita, or as I like to call him, Satan.**_

 _ **Warning: Vulgarity and cringe**_

 _ **ALSO, VERY IMPORTANT**_

 _ **I have decided to move this story to the mature section, so next time I update (Saturday) it will be rated M**_

 _ **So have fun with that**_

 _ **Review my story dickwhips**_

 _ **Also sorry cause this chapter is like the shortest one so far**_

* * *

Before Shizuo and I could asses the situation any further another yet another tremendously loud sound interrupted us.

But it wasn't another wave of cell phone alerts, no, this time it was a voice that I'd never heard before, yet sounded oh so familiar at the same time.

 **"SCREW IT!"** A single name came to my mind and I knew that it was her. I didn't know how I knew, but there was no doubt in my mind.

Celty.

 **"THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE NO HEAD! I'M A MONSTER, I HAVE NO MOUTH TO SPEAK MY THOUGHTS OR EYES TO CONVEY MY EMOTIONS!"** I looked around to find the angry dullahan and spotted her riding down a building, dragging her scythe through said building.

 **"BUT SO WHAT?! WHO GIVES A DAMN?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"** She landed on the pavement, and in mere moments a crowd of people had surrounded her, both frightened yet amazed.

 **"I am here, and I am real. If you say I have no eyes then watch my actions very closely."**

"Listen to the cries of those around you of those who've angered this monster!"

She seemed distressed, upset, crushed, desperate; it dawned on me, the plan had failed. _'What went wrong?'_

I gasped in shock and had to physically restrain Shizuo when someone hit Celty's helmet, knocking it onto the ground and revealing the headless body that lie underneath.

What happened next was sort of a blur, everything just seemed to merge together for me. People were running, names were shouted, photos were taken. Everything just seemed overwhelming and I prayed for it to end quickly.

Shizuo seemed to notice my discomfort and sudden-and inexplicable- confusion because he gently grabbed my hand pulled me to a more remote area where I could collect my thoughts.

"You alright?" He asked after a minute and I nodded. I hadn't had a panic attack, but I still couldn't explain why I suddenly felt so weak, so out of control, so terrified.

I knew it wasn't a panic attack though, because never in my life had I felt so alive and so excited, so thrilled, yet so scared-not when I felt as if the whole world was crashing down that is.

"Yeah. I'm much better now." I smiled up at him for the umpteenth time. My cyan eyes met his honey colored orbs and we locked eye contact. It seemed as if neither one of us wanted to look away, that if we were to do such a thing we would perish.

If you were to look up "love at first sight," you would find a bunch of shitty stories about love at first sight, and our relationship would fit in perfectly like the puzzle piece you desperately needed but couldn't find. But I didn't care if it was cliche and neither did he, we enjoyed each other's company and that's all that mattered.

The moment ended far too soon though when his face scrunched up in disgust. Not at me of course, I'd seen this look before. He only ever got this look on his face when the flea was around.

And I knew that no amount of restraint could ever hold back Shizuo from trying to rid the earth of a man he'd deemed absolutely worthless. I nodded and stepped aside, watching quietly as he plucked the street sign out of the ground similar to a girl picking daisies, and how he picked up the recycling bin like a boy who loved to collect rocks. I said nothing and only offered a look of encouragement as he played baseball with the two items and stormed off fuming when he saw that he had missed.

"IZZAAAYYYYAA!" Shizuo screamed, approaching the poor boy Eskimo had been pestering, a look of absolute terror plastered on the teens face. Izaya held a smirk as he ran off, Shizuo chasing after. I scowled, knowing why Izaya had stayed behind after the meeting was over.

It wasn't to chat with Mikado.

It wasn't to taunt the hopelessly lost Seiji and try and coax him out of his lovestruck state.

It wasn't to talk about Celty to Kadota.

He simply stayed behind to cockblock Shizuo. What a bitch.

* * *

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Kanra: Hey_

 _Uso: Hey_

 _Kanra: How was your date~?_

 _Uso: Pretty good actually, thanks for asking_

 _Kanra: Did you hear about what happened with the headless rider yet?_

 _Uso: No...what happened?_

 _Kanra: Look it up, it's kinda hard to explain_

 _Uso: Ok I'll be afk for a sec then_

 _Uso: Alright, back_

 _Kanra: Amazing huh?_

 _Kanra: Who knew the headless rider was actually headless!_

 _Uso: You sure seem excited Kanra..._

 _Kanra: Whaattt? Don't you think that's cool?_

 _Uso: I guess..._

 _Kanra: Whatever, you're no fun~_

 _Uso: Oh gotta go, someone's calling me!_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

* * *

I quickly answered my phone and a smile brighter than the sun itself appeared on my face when I heard the voice on the other end.

"Yo Melody!" I didn't mind that he was practically yelling into the phone, it'd been literal years since I'd talked to my brother.

"Zach! How've you been dude?"

"Great! It's taken a lot of work but I finally founded my modeling company! We're doing great!"

"Really? That's awesome!" I replied, mirroring his enthusiasm.

"So how've you been sis?" He changed the subject, steering it to a more personal area. I wasn't complaining of course, we hadn't talked in forever and definitely needed to catch up.

"Well as you know I moved to Japan recently and it's going great." I spent more than an hour describing everything that had happened since I arrived and Zach eagerly ate it all up, seemingly as elated as I was.

"Well maybe I'll just have to come on down and see all of this for myself...Especially this Shizuo character you can't stop talking about...He better be pretty special to be dating my little sister!"

"We're not dating! At least...I don't think we are..." My face flushed red even though I knew my brother was just teasing me.

"Well do you want to date 'em?"

"I...kinda...yeah..." I admitted shyly after a moment, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Say Melody how about I come by next Friday? How does that sound?"

"Wait...you're serious?! You're really coming down to visit?!" I was in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah. But you never answered my question sis. Is next Friday good?"

"Yeah! That's great!" I didn't really know if next Friday was good or not, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see my brother so i answered the question without hesitation.

"Bye. See you then."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." He hung up the phone, leaving me alone with only my excitement and my overly needy cats to keep me company.

 _'I'll get to see my brother soon.'_ The thought played over and over like a broken record in my mind. I was just so happy to see Zach after so long. It seemed like good fortune had befallen me ever since I had come to Ikebukuro.

And I desperately hoped it would stay that way.


	8. Desire

_**Oh man I'm getting real fuckin tumblr triggered now**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!**_

 _ **Warning: Well it's in the mature section now, so there's that, vulgarity, maybe some...stuff, and general cringe**_

 _ **Please review my story**_

 _ **Every time you review my story a radical feminist regains the ability to think logically**_

* * *

I sighed and glanced out the window again. _'Still raining. Of course.'_ It'd been raining for about three days straight and I'd been stuck inside my apartment with only my cats and my internet to keep me company. While I had time off-the weather was so bad they'd canceled school- Shizuo did not.

Honestly I was bummed that they'd canceled school until the rain cleared up. I actually enjoyed my job, I enjoyed getting to see my students every day. I liked teaching them and I felt like they liked learning from me.

They appreciated the fact that I actually tried to connect with them, that I treated them like adults. I respected them and they respected me as well.

My stomach growled and I finally decided to get off my ass and end my little pity party. It was starting to get old anyways. I lazily shuffled into the kitchen and after little debate, decided to make pancakes. I got out all the necessary ingredients to make such a delightful treat and got to work.

About half an hour later I'd destroyed half my kitchen-I wasn't getting that security deposit back- but oh was it worth it. I stared down at the perfectly golden pancakes, my mouth literally watering from their beauty. They were so amazing I was about ready to get down on my knees and worship them like the holy fucking grail.

My joy was crushed far too soon though when I spotted a familiar eskimo sitting quietly on my couch. _'When the hell did he get there?'_ I tried to remain calm. _'Just ignore him. Don't acknowledge his presence. He can only bug you if you let him.'_ I sat on the part of the couch that Izaya wasn't occupying and gave a poor meow in an attempt to call one of my cats over.

Luckily Puma came to my aid; though I just wished he hadn't tried to steal my pancakes while I was _still_ eating them. What a little bitch.

"Melo-chan."

I ignored him and turned the tv on, not even bothering to glance over and see if I'd irritated the informant or not. I just kept my eyes locked on the screen as I channel surfed.

"Melo-chaann," he was practically whining like a child would to their mother, but I knew it was fake. He wasn't really sad or upset that I paid no mind to him-no, he seemed more amused by this than anything. I scratched behind Puma's ears, his soft purring soothing what little worries I had.

"Melo-chan." **Notice me Senpai.** Sttoooppppp.

He continued to say my name every thirty seconds like clockwork, but I still didn't pay any attention to him. This cycle continued for god knows how long until it was suddenly interrupted by my phone.

Izaya reached out for it but I quickly slapped his hand away and snatched it off the coffee table. And I was very glad I'd done so too when I read the caller ID. It was Shizuo.

"Hey, what's up?" I stood up and drifted off towards my bedroom, being sure to lock the door behind me. I certainly didn't want that little pest getting in.

"Tom let me have the rest of the day off." He answered simply and despite us being in two different places, I could practically see him. Leaned up against a wall, an unlit cigarette in his hand. I'd noticed that he didn't smoke that much around me.

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna hang out? Is that why you called?" I tried to keep excitement from flooding into my tone, partially because I wanted to play it cool-I had no idea why though- and partially because I didn't want Izaya knowing how thrilled I was. He seemed to enjoy crushing my happiness for some reason…

He didn't respond and I knew that I'd guessed right. "Where do you want to go? When do you want to see me?" We both threw out several suggestions and after about 10 minutes we settled on the latest movie starring "Yuhei Hanejima," from six to eight p.m.

After we both hung up I unlocked the door and strode back into the living room and was met with a rather pleasant surprise. Izaya had left.

* * *

"How was the movie?" Shizuo glanced down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Great." I smiled back at him and held his free hand. During the movie the rain had finally cleared up, eliminating our need for an umbrella. Of course, we still were faced with the burden of carrying it. He seemed uncertain as he grasped my hand, worried that he might break it off if he wasn't careful enough.

I held his hand a little tighter as reassurance that I was perfectly fine and he wasn't hurting me at all. Even if he was I wouldn't have minded because I knew he hadn't meant to.

Soon enough we arrived back home, but neither of us wanted this to end. It was apparent from the desperate longing hidden in our eyes, a desperate longing for something more than just this.

"Do you want to come in?" I stood to the side and held my door open, already knowing the answer to the unnecessary question. He nodded and quickly strolled inside-but not too quickly, no. He didn't want to look too desperate, not yet.

I followed behind him, shutting, yet not bothering to lock the door behind me. Even if for some reason, someone broke into my house tonight I wouldn't have had to worry. After all, I had Shizuo with me and something told me he was very likely spending the night.

I don't know why we both tried to restrain ourselves when we were both clearly so eager. Maybe it was because we were nervous, or quite possibly too excited to just do it. Maybe we were uncertain whether we were adequate enough for each other.

We both sat down on the couch, just a little too close to each other, with the excuse being "we were watching tv," though even a child could see we couldn't pay attention. Both of us tried to make it seem as though we were interested in whatever game show was on, but really we kept stealing glances at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move.

Finally, my patience ran out and I turned his head towards mine, capturing him in a gentle kiss. He returned it almost immediately and ran his tongue along my lower lip after a minute or two. I let him in and our tongues clumsily battled for dominance, causing me to break away for only a few seconds to chuckle at our inexperience before re-connecting my lips with his because I just had to have him.

I moved onto his lap and began straddling him, breaking the kiss only occasionally to breathe. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it seemed like far too long and with every moment that passed I became more and more desperate.

I trailed one of my hands down and started unbuttoning his shirt with awkward fingers-it wasn't that I couldn't unbutton a shirt, it was just that I was so excited, so eager that I was literally shaking.

He seemed to get the hint rather quickly and assisted me, helping me undo all those pesky buttons. We had his shirt on the ground quickly enough and I couldn't help but run a hand along his semi-muscular chest.

Soon enough though, I had gotten bored of this and I could tell he had as well. We both wanted-no needed-more of each other, more friction, more pleasure. A raised eyebrow was him asking for permission and a slight nod was my response to his request. Within seconds my shirt had joined his on the floor.

Shizuo fumbled with unclipping my bra, eliciting a slight chuckle from me. I reached behind my back and guided his fingers, showing him how to take it off properly. The bra joined the quickly growing pile of clothes on the ground, leaving me bare chested in front of the man who I'd only known for a short amount of time, but who I felt like I'd known my whole life.

He lightly cupped one of my breasts and I arched my back, encouraging him to do more, to go farther. I let out a small mewl when he began gently massaging my breasts and I rolled my hips against his more aggressively, trying to create more of that friction I so desperately craved.

We were both growing more desperate by the minute and soon enough I was pulling at his trousers, haphazardly pulling them down until they'd joined the other clothes.

"I knew it was the right day to wear a skirt..." We both gave a dry chuckle, but it seemed more as if it was driven by insecurity than actual humor.

"Are you sure you want to...?" Shizuo's face held confusion, as if he couldn't process why I wanted to do such a thing with him. I detected a trace of concern as well, and I knew he was worried he'd harm me if we went any farther.

"Of course I'm sure..." I replied, a reassuring look on my face. "If I didn't want to then I wouldn't have let it get this far..." I added.

He nodded but didn't reply to me. Whether it was because he couldn't find the right words to express how he felt or whether he was done talking and just wanted to keep going I hadn't a clue. But at that moment, I didn't care, it didn't matter.

I pulled his boxers down quickly, no longer bothering to hide my excitement from him.

"Wow..." My eyes widened slightly as I stared down at his member. It was certainly...big...bigger than I had assumed it'd be.

A little seed of doubt had planted itself in my mind and I began to feel nervous. Shizuo noticed this and put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "If you want to st-" though he never got to finish his statement when I smashed my lips on his once again, locking us in a passionate, yet sloppy kiss.

I didn't even break away when I slid down my panties and threw them somewhere in the room. I couldn't be bothered by anything that wasn't Shizuo at the moment.

Our lips finally parted and our eyes locked once again, a whirlpool of lust swirling in our orbs. Shizuo gently laid me down on the couch and gave yet another look asking for permission. I didn't bother to nod for he knew the answer before he'd even asked.

We didn't stop to do foreplay, because if I had to wait another second longer I surely would've gone crazy. Though, as Shizuo slowly and carefully entered me, I began to regret my decision.

I grit my teeth and raked my nails along his back, trying to get rid of the pain and get adjusted to his size.

"Y-You can move now..." I lied, trying to give the most convincing smile I could. I feared that if I waited for too long to adjust Shizuo would worry that he'd seriously hurt me.

He began moving cautiously, and what little pain was left was fading into a strange yet incredible friction.

"Fasstterr~..." He followed my request and started moving faster, though he was still being cautious, his fear of causing me harm plaguing his mind and holding him back.

I began moving my hips with his thrusts, trying desperately to make him go deeper because it just felt _so fucking good_ and I _needed_ more of him.

A loud moan that I couldn't hold back escaped my mouth as he hit a spot that made me see stars. "R-Right there~!" I cried out, his reply being only a grunt as he went harder and tried to hit that spot again.

I couldn't form any coherent thoughts and it seemed as if Shizuo's fears were finally melting away as he kept going harder and harder. I didn't tell him to stop though and I didn't want him to. A part of me wished that we could just stay connected like this forever because everything about this just felt so right.

Soon enough though, a hazy white flooded my vision and I felt the knot in my stomach snap, sending me to a paradise far greater than the heavens themselves. I clenched down around Shizuo as I came, causing him to climax as well.

Once we'd both come down for our highs we flashed tired smiles and Shizuo rested his forehead on my own. Shizuo picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, his touch not leaving mine until we finally both drifted into slumber, greeted with wonderful dreams of each other.


	9. Judgement

**_Merry Christmas_**

 ** _Don't you love how this holiday is a whole month long?_**

 ** _I sure as fuck do._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, Ryogho Narita, supreme asshole, does_**

 ** _Warning: This story consists of vulgarity, cringe, and me getting really fucking tumblr triggered because no one reviews my story_**

 ** _I'd be happy if you just said like penis or lol_**

 ** _I really don't care, I just want reviews_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head~..." I groaned when I felt a finger poke my cheek and sleepily swatted it away. "5moreminutes..." I grumbled.

"Come on Melody wake up..." I finally recognized the voice as Zach's. _'Wait...how the hell did he get in here?!_ ' I thought to myself, my eyes opening in shock.

"Weren't you...next...Friday...coming...?" My brain still hadn't begun functioning as I stared up at him in utter confusion.

He shushed me, pointing over to the sleeping form next to my own. And it finally dawned on me that I was completely naked with Shizuo sleeping right next to me and my brother standing over the side of the bed.

Fuck.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Dad." He reassured soothingly. "You know I'd never throw you under the bus like that." He continued, gesturing for me to get out the bed so we could continue the talk elsewhere. I stumbled out of the bed as quietly as I possibly could and began looking for something that would sufficiently cover my naked form. After about 3 minutes I decided to just give up and followed Zach into the living room.

"Why don't you just use this?" He held up Shizuo's dress shirt and I quickly put it on without a second thought. For once I was glad about how tall he was because his shirt covered everything it needed to.

"I thought you were coming next Friday." I still kept my voice low, even though it seemed as if Shizuo slept like a rock. I didn't want risk waking him up.

"I wanted to surprise you." He shrugged, his sapphire eyes shining somewhat mischievously. They were similar to a child's when they were trying to keep a big secret and it wasn't hard to guess why.

"Well I'm surprised alright..." I muttered under my breath crossly. It really was great to see Zach, it's just, well this wasn't really the best time.

"Me too. Who is that anyways?" He gestured towards my bedroom, as if the question itself wasn't enough to express who he meant.

"My neighbor."

"Are you two a thing or...?" He left the question hanging awkwardly in the air. My twin combed his fingers through his coffee colored hair, something he always did when he felt awkward. I only nodded in response because honestly, I wasn't sure whether we were a thing or not. I liked to think that we were, but I didn't know how Shizuo felt in the matter.

"How did you get into my house anyways?" The second the words left my mouth I remembered that I had never locked the door. He saw the realization on my face and spared me an unnecessary answer.

"So I take it you have work later?"

"Yeah…" I glanced at the clock and saw that it was four forty six in the morning. _'Well I guess there's no point in trying to go back to sleep then…'_

"When do you get off work? Can we do anything fun afterwards?"

"Depends." I answered simply strolling into the kitchen. "You better not ask me if there's anywhere to sleep because if I'm not going back to bed then you sure as hell aren't either."

"I figured."

He and I kept up the awkward small talk for a while until we were interrupted by the horrendous screech of the alarm clock in the other room. The noise ended soon enough though and moments later a still half asleep butt ass naked Shizuo stumbled into the room. What a great way to start the day.

"Huh...Melody, who is that?" He was still too tired to process anything properly, and for that I was glad. Though he wasn't completely in this world yet, he still seemed a little upset at my brother's presence. And why wouldn't he be? I mean, if you saw your partner talking to another male in the wee hours of the morning with only a shirt covering them would you be happy about it?

"Cover yourself man! I don't wanna see that shit!" Zach covered his eyes, being the over dramatic little diva that he was.

"Oh shut the fuck up Zach." I rolled my eyes slightly and sighed. "This is my twin brother Shizuo, and I'm sure you can guess, his name's Zach." I briefly explained, which luckily calmed the blonde down. I really didn't want Shizuo fucking up my apartment simply because Zach couldn't handle seeing a dick, I mean really. Grow a pair of balls man.

"Mm." Shizuo bent over and grabbed his boxers, quickly putting them on and covering himself like Zach had oh-so-kindly asked him to.

"He's good now." I nudged my brother's shoulder and he reluctantly moved his hand, though he still stared at Shizuo. I realized what he was doing, he was studying him, trying to figure out why I'd gone for him, whether or not he was a genuinely good guy, etc. Basically, he was deciding if he was good enough to date me. _'Oh god…'_

After I'd cooked breakfast for the three of us-what a wonderful, not awkward at all meal that was- and got ready to leave, I smiled and waved at the two before exiting my apartment and heading off to Raira to begin the work day.

* * *

I continued to stare at the bleach blonde man intently, reading everything I could about him. He seemed like a pretty good guy, though I had to be thorough. After all at first glance my dad seemed like a good guy but...You know what, now's not the time to talk about that.

"So what's your name?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." He answered simply. At least he was one of those people who was straight to the point, I hated anyone and everyone who played games. They just wasted my precious time.

"And what do you do for a living?" I leaned back in my chair and put my feet on the table, my eyes still focused on him.

"I'm a debt collector, well more of a body guard but still…"

Again, straight to the point. Perfect. "Mm." I nodded my head. _'Not bad. If he's a bodyguard than he can definitely protect Melody if he ever needed to…'_ I thought to myself. "What's your opinion on children? Would you like to have any? If so, how many?"

"I'm open to having kids...but I don't know if I'd be a very good parent…" He seemed a little uncomfortable now and I wondered why.

"What would you say some of your flaws are?" I still kept my straight face, not giving away my opinion of him, I mean if I had he might've just tried to answer the questions in a way that would pleased me. It had happened before and I wouldn't let it happen again.

"I've got a really bad temper," was all he offered for that question, and as I studied his features for the hundredth time I saw why. I'd noticed that he looked like he'd been one to constantly attempt to restrain himself, as if whatever he was holding himself back from was something truly terrible. Something that hated so much he tried to lock it away for good. I wondered just how bad his temper could get.

"Do you really like my sister, Shizuo?" Anyone could say "Yes, of course," to this question, but I knew whether they really enjoyed her company or they just wanted to use her before moving onto their next victim and destroying even more lives. Of course it wasn't just about their tone. After all anyone could make themselves sound embarrassed as they answered-no, it was their face that always gave it away, whether they knew it or not. People who just wanted to "get some ass," always answered more pathetically than those who truly "loved," my sister, thinking a few stutters were enough. They never really tried to hide the mischief or the lust that lay visible in their eyes. If they really were fond of her they'd sound very uncomfortable, their voice would be lighter, though they'd also answer with more certainty than a know-it-all. Their face would be red, but not too red, their eyes open wider than usual because they were trying to keep themselves from screwing them shut from embarrassment. I'd also noticed that people who honestly did like her usually seemed quite a bit more defensive than those who didn't.

"Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that? Do you think I'm just some asshole who uses women?" One of his eyebrows raised up and I could see him getting somewhat irritated. Well, he definitely liked her, that's for sure.

"Why? Why do you like her?"

"That's a stupid question, isn't it? Why wouldn't I? What's with all these damn questions anyways?"

"Well I don't want some jackass dating my dear little sister do I? I'm just seeing if you deserve to date her." I gave a warm smile. "You understand right? Surely you've got a sibling and I bet you wouldn't want them dating absolute garbage, would you?"

He didn't answer but by the look on his face I could tell that he agreed with me.

"So why do you like her Shizuo? I hope you understand that I'm just being thorough."

"She's...different..." That was his entire answer, short yet to the point. That was enough for me though. I knew what he'd meant. He had said so many things even though only two words had left his mouth.

"I have just one more question for you; do you think you're good enough to date my sister?"

"No. I don't even know why she likes me..." He looked down at the ground, a somewhat solemn expression on his face. But while his expression was downcast his eyes were bright, they held a glint of happiness, a glint of hope. Just the thought of Melody made him happy, the thought of being with her was something he obviously wanted, something that he doubted would happen but that he prayed for in the back of his mind.

I stood up and gestured for him to as well. Once we were both standing face to face I held out my hand and he took it after a moment. I made eye contact with him as I shook his hand firmly. His palms were sweaty but that only made me like him more. He'd been nervous that he wouldn't have been able to impress me, that I might've rejected him and told him to scram.

"Shizuo Heiwajima," I started, and noticed how he tensed up. "I think you'll be great for Melody."


	10. Disgust

_**Merry fuckmas**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Durarara! I'm just a fourteen year old cringy emo weeaboo loser**_

 _ **fuck**_

 _ **I cri**_

* * *

"Oh god they're soooo stupid..." I whined, going through the papers from Nasujima's class. Did he teach them anything at all?! Oh, why was I going through papers he was supposed to grade himself you ask? Well, you see, he'd been...attacked recently and was currently recovering. He hadn't been hurt per say but the experience had seemed to traumatize him so for now, I was stuck with all his shit.

Of course he was still at school and everything, still teaching, still harassing the students and all that shit, yet I was still stuck with his work. It's utter bullshit. The eskimo

And suddenly, the paper I'd been working on was snatched out from under me. I glanced up at the culprit and it was none other than Izaya Orihara. _Of course…'_ Even the voice in my head sounded annoyed at his presence.

I glared at him and held out my hand, doing the "give me," motion, but this guy must've been fucking brain dead because he didn't seem to understand. No, he just continued to stand there, the shit eating grin plastered all over his shitty little face.

"What the hell do you want?" My tone was harsh, I wasn't going to bother and sound nice. He knew I didn't like him so what was the point of playing nice? It just seemed completely pointless.

"There's no need to be so harsh~" He teased, sitting on my desk. My eye twitched as I glanced at the papers he was now sitting on. _'I swear to fucking god I'm gonna kill this guy someday…'_ I thought to myself.

"I asked you a question, now answer it or you can kindly fuck off." I spat, so much venom in my tone that I put the king cobra to shame.

"How rude~" he fake pouted and I rolled my eyes. "You shouldn't be so mean to your friends Melo-chan, you'll drive all of them away."

"First of all, we're not friends, I hardly know you. Second of all, I don't give a shit if I 'drive you away,' in fact, I'd love if you could never talk to me again." The second the words escaped my lips he scowled slightly before the smirk returned to his face, even shittier than before.

"Well you hardly know Shizuo but that didn't stop you from fucking him."

"My personal life really isn't any of your business." I spoke calmly, not at all hinting the panic I felt. _'How the hell did he know about that...? Has he really been watching me after all?'_

He seemed irked by my calmness, as if I'd ruined some big scheme of his simply because I didn't give a shit. "Besides it's my body anyways...I can do what I want with it." I added.

He got off my desk, leaned against a nearby wall and pulled out his cellphone. "Fair enough..." Though his face seemed calm for once, his tone sounded sinister. _'What the hell is he doing on his phone?'_

"After all you seem to really be enjoying yourself in these pictures so I guess you did want it."

"P-Pictures...?" I stuttered, my face turning white. I looked over at him and saw his grin had returned.

"Mm." He nodded and strolled back over to me. "Look, this one right here's my favorite." He held his phone out to me and I quickly realized that he wasn't lying. He really did have pictures of Shizuo and I...well, fucking…They were at such a close angle as well, and it dawned on me that he'd been _inside my apartment_.

He went to the next picture, showing it off like it was a goddamn exhibit at a museum. "I like this one too. I never knew you had tattoos." He pointed to the watercolor flower on the left side of my back. "Very beautiful, who did this one?"

He continued to show me all the pictures he'd taken, and I was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. _'Why the hell is he doing this to me? What could he possibly gain from humiliating me like this?'_ I could no longer keep up my mask and my facade came crashing down. I literally had to restrain myself from crying in front of the informant simply because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me suffer.

"Why...Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's fun." He snickered. His words played over and over in my mind and I realized that he was even more awful than I'd previously thought. Izaya Orihara wasn't a man, he was a monster. He'd only tried to make Shizuo look like a beast to keep everyone focused on him and not himself. After all, no one can love a true beast.

"What's the point of this? Why the hell are you showing me this?" I regained some of my confidence from my realization and tried to look far more poised than I truly was.

"Well I just figured that you should know I had these before I started selling them, or using them for various other purposes."

 _'Blackmail…'_ I growled at the thought. He wouldn't really sell these pictures, he was just trying to control me. He wanted something from me and this was the only way he could get it.

"Unless, you'd be willing to do something for me," he threw out. He was aware that I knew what he was doing, but that didn't stop him. Why would it have? _'The only way to get out of this would be to destroy those pictures.'_

"Have you uploaded them onto your computer yet?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to keep a grin from sprouting on my face. He nodded, his body language saying yes, but his eyes saying no. He hadn't counted on me to ask such a question like this. He'd figured I would've eagerly done anything to keep those pictures from being seen by others. He'd thought I was ordinary. **Oh that hurts.**

"I see...Well then what do you want me to do?" I played along, figuring it'd be much harder to destroy his phone if I didn't. If I fought back he'd release the photographs for sure, but if I could pull off my own little scheme, he'd not only have to find another way to blackmail me, he'd have to find a new phone as well.

"Hmmm...What do you think I want?"

 _'Disgusting perverted piece of shit.'_ I frowned and looked down. I knew exactly what he wanted, and the very thought itself made me want to vomit. _'There's no way in hell I'd do..._ _ **that**_ _.'_

"Oh good, it looks like you already know."

"So if I...do it...you'll delete those pictures?" I shifted and tried to distance myself from him when he got even closer to me, his face only inches away.

"If you do what Melo-chan? Come on, say it or I might not know what you mean."

"If I..." I had to keep myself from gagging as I said the next part. "If I...fuck you...you'll delete those pictures right?"

"That's right." He held the phone in front of my face, showcasing it once again. "If you do that, I'll make all of this go away." He grinned, he _enjoyed_ this. He was having fun humiliating me, he thought it was entertaining to watch me suffer. He liked seeing me desperate, ready to do anything he commanded just because I wanted to preserve what little pride I had left.

"I see..." I put on a fake scowl and looked away, seemingly helpless. But in my mind I was debating whether or not this was a good time to snatch his phone and run. It didn't take me long to decide that it was.

Before Izaya could even react, I head-butted him and forced the phone from his disgusting hands into my own.

He hissed and backed up, covering his now bloody nose. "You little bitch..." He growled, but I wasn't listening. I simply stood up and ran out of the room with him on my heels, and while he may have been fast, I was faster. I made it to one of the teachers bathrooms and slammed the door as quickly as I could, thanking the heavens when I saw that I'd done it just in time.

I quickly locked the door and leaned against it, hearing the red eyed bastard's rage filled voice on the other side. Honestly, it was chilling to hear him when he was angry, I mean yeah, he sounded pissed, but at the same time there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. It was unsettling how even when he was mad he treated it like a game, how he thought it was all one giant round of Monopoly or some shit.

I dropped his phone on the ground and began stomping on it as hard as I could. Even when I knew I'd broken it I still didn't stop, simply because I didn't want there to be any chance of him ever getting this thing to work again. I smiled when I saw the small window in the bathroom and opened it. I picked up the abused technology and chucked it out of said window as hard as I possibly could. My muscles finally untensed and I relaxed as it dawned upon me that I'd won.

Though my spirits were crushed seconds later when the informant's voice returned to my ears, the newest set of threats sounding worse than styrofoam rubbing against...styrofoam.

Fate seemed to spare me that day though when my phone rung and I saw it was Zach. I answered it quickly, still leaned against the door.

"Hey, you off work yet?"

"Actually, I'm having a little bit of a problem over here, is Shizuo with you?" I put him on speaker just so Izaya could listen in, hoping it might drive him off.

"Mhm. You wanna speak with him?"

"Nah, I was just curious. Would you two mind coming and picking me up from Raira? I could really use your help with this problem."

They conversed for a moment before Zach answered. "Yeah, sure. Hopefully you can resolve the problem before we get there."

"Yeah, I really hope I can make it _go away_ too."

"See you soon Melody."

"Love you."

"Love you too, bye." And with that I ended the call, only to be met with silence.

Reluctantly I opened the door and was met with the pleasant surprise when I saw that the eskimo had left. "What a coward..." I muttered to myself before heading towards the entrance and waiting for the two boys to come and pick me up like they'd promised.


	11. Love

_**tfw when school**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, the almighty fuckwit Ryogho Narita does**_

 ** _Warning: I wrote this story_**

 ** _Have a fuckin field day_**

* * *

"So how've you been Melody? I haven't talked to you in two months, I've just been so busy with work, you know?" Though Zach was thousands, millions of miles away I could still see him, scratching the back of his head, as he always did when he apologized.

"I've been great!" I couldn't contain my excitement and I didn't know why I would've wanted to. "Shizuo and I moved in about two weeks ago!" I smiled brightly at the thought and jumped off of the couch in excitement.

"Oh really? Who moved into who's place? Or did you two just break the wall separating your two apartments?" Zach and I chuckled in perfect unison. We were twins after all, copies of each other, some might say.

"Nah...thanks to your little donations and both of our salaries, we were able to move into a fairly nice place." I gestured around the apartment, despite the fact that he couldn't see the room I was in our any of my movements. But that doesn't mean that he didn't know what I was doing. Our minds had always been in practical sync, it was actually kind of scary. We always knew each other's thoughts, each other's emotions and what they were doing no matter how far away they were.

"Well I'm glad to hear you're doing well."

"What about you? How's your business been?" I wandered throughout my new home, trying to avoid boxes full of things that still had yet to be unpacked.

"It's been alright, though I'm dealing with so many incompetent fucktards..." He groaned. "It's slowly driving me insane," he continued, and I heard the exhaustion laced in his tone. I honestly didn't know what time it was in America right now, but here it was about eight at night. Of course, it seemed like whenever I called, Zach would pick up. I wish I could just say the same for myself.

"That sucks." I agreed and nodded my head in sympathy.

"What's that Izaya guy been up to lately? Has he been giving you any problems?"

"No, not really." I sat down in my office chair and faced the computer. "It's weird, I've barely seen him for the past six months..."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess," I shrugged my shoulders. "It's just...I can't help but feel he's been up to _something_."

"Well if anything happens, tell me immediately, okay?"

"Kay!"

"Alright Melody, I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." I ended the call and quickly went to the chat room I'd been neglecting for days.

* * *

 _-Uso has joined the chat-_

 _Kanra: Look who's finally returned~!_

 _Uso: Haha, yeah..._

 _Taro Tanaka: Hey Uso_

 _Uso: What were you guys talking about?_

 _Uso: Nevermind I can just read the log..._

 _Uso: Oh the yellow scarves huh? I wasn't here when they were around but I've heard about em..._

 _Taro Tanaka: Do you think they're back?_

 _Kanra: Ikebukuro's gettin kinda sketchy lately_

 _Setton: Yeah even the police are scary there_

 _Setton: I mean it_

 _Setton: Don't mess with the cops alright_

 _Taro Tanaka: The cops?_

 _Kanra: It'll be a while before they solve that Slasher case_

 _Uso: Why do you say that?_

 _Kanra: Hey did you guys hear?_

 _Kanra: Everybody's saying that the Dollars are actually the Slasher…_

 _Kanra: Some say they're the black rider too_

 _Uso: That's bullshit_

 _Setton: Huh? Who said that?!_

 _Taro Tanaka: I don't think that's true_

 _-Saika has joined the chat-_

 _Kanra: It's hereee~!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Oh?_

 _Uso: What's here?_

 _Setton: Huh?_

 _Saika: Cut_

 _Saika: Cut_

 _Kanra: I'm the one who wants to cut you~!_

 _Saika: Was wrong_

 _Taro Tanaka: This is the person who's been trolling our forum for the past six months, right?_

 _Saika: Was Wrong_

 _Saika: Can't control. Want is desire_

 _Setton: Why hasn't anyone blocked her yet_

 _Uso: This is really rustling my jimmies_

 _Saika: Weak. Wrong. Can't control. Want is desire_

 _Kanra: I have_

 _Kanra: But it doesn't work, she always comes back!_

 _Saika: Love, not enough, love_

 _Setton: So what do we do?_

 _Saika: Love, want, human_

 _Uso: God make it go away!_

 _Kanra: I've blocked her remote host, but she immediately pops up again using a different host._

 _Saika: More, strong, love want_

 _Taro Tanaka: Do you think it's a proxy_

 _Uso: Might be…_

 _Saika: Wish I, Mom, mom_

 _Kanra: No, I don't think it's a proxy_

 _Setton: It's creeping me out a little bit_

 _Uso: Same here_

 _Saika: Mom_

 _Saika: Mom_

 _Saika: Mom, Mom_

 _Saika: Mom, Mom, Mom_

 _Saika: Mom, Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom_

 _Saika: Mom, Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom_

 _Saika: Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom Mom_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

"God that thing is annoying…" I sighed and relaxed in my chair. "What the hell is Saika anyways…?"

* * *

"You didn't have to come to school today Anri, the police told me everything that happened. If you want to go home then you can alright?" I sent a compassionate smile her way, trying to comfort her in any way I could. I'd received a call last night, not too long after I'd signed off of the forum, that one of my very own students had been involved in a Slasher attack. She hadn't been harmed-thank god- but she'd witnessed the whole thing. I knew how scarring something like that could be and I didn't want to cause her any unnecessary stress with school work.

She shook her head and kept her eyes focused on the ground. "I'm fine…" But I knew she wasn't. Though she insisted that she attend school today, so I simply shrugged my shoulders. "If you say so, just remember you can talk to me about anything, alright?"

Not too long after our little chat, the bell rang and the day began. Anri seemed fairly normal, in fact Mikado seemed more off than she was. I knew he cared for her so it made some sense, but the fact that even he was more off than her seemed a little odd. I didn't call too much attention to it though because I'd been informed of Anri's "condition." When she was younger, her parents had been attacked and murdered right in front of her eyes. Maybe that's why she wasn't uneasy about the situation. But it pained me to think that one of my students could be broken.

The school day ended soon enough and I went home, greeted by Shizuo. The same daily routine, nothing had changed, yet something felt off. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen, and it was quickly approaching. ' _I hope for once, Shizuo and I don't get involved in this shit…'_ I thought to myself as the blonde "protozoan," and I walked through the streets of Ikebukuro, as we always did at night. Same thing, day in and day out.

The unnatural cry of a horse could be heard, and in seconds, Celty had appeared in front of us. I gave a kind smile and Shizuo wordlessly waved at her. I liked Celty, she was sweet and she helped keep Shizuo calm when I wasn't around to. And luckily, it seemed as if she liked me as well.

 **Do you know anything about the Slasher?**

"The Slasher? Sorry no clue." The blonde answered before I could. I didn't mind though, after all I was pretty clueless about the Slasher as well. I figured it was probably just some dude who was off his rocker, or maybe just Izaya. **What's the difference?** Good point.

 **I see…**

"Listen…" Shizuo started, adjusting his glasses in the process. "Why're you doing this? You shouldn't be busting your ass so hard for the Dollars."

 **Well, I'm not doing this just for the Dollars**. She held up the phone up for us to read the message. We both cocked our heads to the side in curiosity for a moment and she began typing. She told us the story of how she'd met with the Slasher six months back and how it'd tried to kill her. ' _Oh fuck Shizuo's gonna get mad, though...for once I don't think I'll try to calm him down. It's actually a good reason to be pissed, right?'_ I debated with myself internally, yet before I could come to an conclusion Shizuo's anger erupted.

Fuck me.

"Dumbass…" He growled and turned away from her, walking across the street next to the one Celty occupied so she wouldn't be too close when he unleashed his anger. I just stood in place and watched him, observing quietly. "Anyone who calls you a dumbass is an bigger dumbass, but since I know I'm a dumbass I'll say it. DUMBASS!" He turned back around and pointed at her. "Why didn't you tell me this?!" He started making his way back over towards her. "I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em dead! I'll kill 'em deader than dead!" he planted one of his feet on the back of her bike.

Celty quickly typed out a message, hoping to calm Shizuo down. **Wait, calm down. I'm the headless rider, nothing happened to me.** This only seemed to make things worse though. He got off her bike and jumped onto the guardrail, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, that's not the point! If someone pulls a knife on you then you have to kill the bastard!" He growled once again and hopped onto her bike, plopping down behind Celty. She turned to me for help, but for once, I was on Shizuo's side. Isaw why he was angry and I completely agreed with him.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…" Shizuo muttered under his breath.

 **But what about your job? You're just on a break right now!**

Shizuo interrupted his little "kills," to answer her. "Who the hell cares?" He put his hands behind his head.

 **Listen, it's alright, I'm not gonna lt you get fired because of me.** She addressed her attention to me once again. **Melody, can't you tell him to stop worrying about me and calm down?**

"Sorry Celty, but I've got to agree with Shizuo here. Headless Rider or not, someone still tried to kill you and that's not ok. If he wants to follow you around all day to keep you safe, I'm not going to stop him."

Celty attempted to ease the bleach blonde's nerves one again and whatever she said must've worked because Shizuo got off the bike-though he looked reluctant- and agreed with an "Alright then, fine. But do it quick, ok?" Before she could even respond though he'd waved and stormed off, once again muttering "kill," under his breath, with me following behind.

' _Damnit…'_ I sighed. ' _It seems like we'll be involved in this shit after all, whether or not we want to be…'_


	12. Worry

_**tfw finals**_

 _ **rip me**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this?**_

 _ **Warning: It's shit**_

 _ **enjoy**_

* * *

"So can you tell me a little bit about Shizuo Heiwajima?" His tone seemed bright and his eyes hopeful, for some reason this man seemed excited about Shizuo. He was just writing a crummy article, so why did he seem so enthusiastic? Was it just the idea of Shizuo Heiwajima's strength? Did he get a rush from writing any article, or was it possible that somehow, Shizuo made him feel alive?

Either way, I didn't really care. As long as he didn't plan to hurt my boyfriend and was just looking for information, I'd help him. That was my logic, and that's how I found myself face to face with Shuji Niekawa, a reporter for Tokyo Disaster.

"Hmmm...Do you want his personal life or more his attitude? How he has such immense strength? How he fights so well?" My questions kept piling onto each other and I could see Niekawa start to look overwhelmed. Part of him seemed glad I was willing to offer so much, but part of him didn't know where to start.

"A little bit of everything..." he answered uncertainly and I happily obliged. I talked quickly and enthusiastically, so enthusiastically in fact, that he could hardly keep up with me. He was struggling to write down everything I said, but he never once asked me to slow down.

Once we'd finished he gave me a kind smile. "Thank you very much. You're one of the first people to give me straight answers..."

"It's no problem..." I smiled back at him. "Good luck with your article." I waved and he left.

It seemed pointless at the time, I had no idea that a simple reporter would play a rather big role in the near future. Granted, I had no idea what I was in store for at the time. I just knew something bad was going to happen and that it was going to be soon.

* * *

 _Kanra: Did you hear?_

 _Kanra: The most recent Slasher victim_

 _Kanra: He's a reporter, he was writing an article for that magazine, Tokyo Disaster_

 _Taro Tanaka: Really?_

 _Uso: Poor guy…_

 _Taro Tanaka: A magazine writer?_

 _Setton: What? Is this true?_

 _Kanra: Come on, have I ever lied to you~?_

 _Uso: Is he ok?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Uso do you know him?_

 _Uso: No… I'm just a big fan of his articles_

 _Taro Tanaka: Really? I'll have to check him out._

 _Uso: You should, he's really good, I just don't understand why he's writing for something as awful as Tokyo Disaster_

 _Taro Tanaka: Pretty scary stuff though_

 _Setton: I hope the cops catch him soon_

 _Uso: Yeah...he's really scary_

 _-Saika has joined-_

 _Kanra: Shesss baaacckkkk~!_

 _Taro Tanaka: huh?_

 _Setton: Huh?_

 _Uso: Noooo!_

 _Saika: Cut!_

 _Kanra: More cutting?_

 _Saika: Cut today_

 _Kanra: Yeah, well I'm the one who wants to cut you~!_

 _Saika: But no, not yet...I love strong people_

 _Setton: Hey Saika, how're you?_

 _Kanra: It's no use Setton, no matter what we do Saika won't respond to us._

 _Uso: god it's annoying_

 _Saika: I'm sure I have to cut_

 _Taro Tanaka: This is kinda creepy stuff_

 _Taro Tanaka: You know with all that talk about cutting_

 _Taro Tanaka: Maybe that's the Slasher_

 _Kanra: Hahahaha~!_

 _Kanra: Yeah right!_

 _Uso: I kinda agree with him Kanra_

 _Kanra: Really Uso?_

 _Saika: Strong people_

 _Uso: Big black cocks_

 _Saika: I want to love them_

 _Uso: Same, but there are hardly any black people in Japan_

 _Kanra: What the hell Uso_

 _Saika: I found it_

 _Saika: My goal_

 _Saika: To love_

 _Saika: I found it_

 _Uso: Same_

 _Saika: Shizuo_

 _Setton: Huh?_

 _Uso: Oh hell no_

 _Saika: Shizuo Heiwajima_

 _Uso: Don't touch my man_

 _Taro Tanaka: Huh? Are you friends with Shizuo Uso?_

 _Uso: Yeah...friends…_

 _Saika: Heiwajima_

 _Saika: Shizuo Heiwajima_

 _Saika: Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Heiwajima Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Heiwajima Heiwajima Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Love Shizuo_

 _Saika: Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima Heiwajima_

 _Saika: Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo_

 _Saika: Love Love Love Shizuo_

 _Uso: Don't you dare touch my man_

 _Saika: Cut Shizuo_

 _Saika: Love Shizuo_

 _Saika: Want Shizuo_

 _Saika: Love Love Love Love Love_

 _Saika: Cut Shizuo Love Shizuo Cut Shizuo Want Shizuo Love Heiwajima Cut Shizuo Cut Shizuo Love Heiwajima Want Shizuo Want Heiwajima Cut Shizuo_

 _-Saika has left-_

 _Uso: My Shizuo_

 _Kanra: Are you the one who's dating Shizuo Uso?_

 _Uso: Nooooooo..._

 _Uso: Look I gotta go_

 _Taro Tanaka: Bye_

 _Setton: See you Uso_

 _Kanra: Bye~_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

* * *

"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…" Shizuo muttered under his breath quietly, almost directly in my ear. I was sitting on his lap and well, he was sitting on Celty's bike. He'd very firmly _insisted_ that he watch over Celty to keep her safe and I was eager to come along. It's not like I was worried they'd do stuff-no just no- I just wasn't in the mood to be alone. Besides, I liked Celty and I definitely liked Shizuo, so I didn't see a downside.

 **Shizuo, Melody, I appreciate you wanting to help, but you really don't have to do this.** Celty quickly typed out and showed the message to the honey-eyed male. **This is my problem not yours, and there's no guarantee the Slasher will show up tonight.** She continued, but Shizuo wasn't listening. Instead he began practically bouncing on her bike-in what I assumed to be anger.

"Oh dear." I muttered quietly.

"I hate that freakin' Slasher. I don't care if it is a demonic blade that can't be killed. If I smash it to pieces I'll kill it dead." He growled and resumed his little kills, the bike still bouncing. Not that I was complaining or anything. **What the fuck Melody.**

Celty noticed three ugly looking guys standing off nearby and gave a subtle "huh," which caused me to look over as well. Celty didn't make noises often but I found it amazing when she did, even if it was just a gasp. _'Yellow…'_ I frowned.

They tensed up and glared over at the dullahan, almost as if they'd met her before and had a bad experience. Or maybe they just hated the Black Rider. Who knows, either way though, I knew their hate wasn't justified and that they were complete assholes just upon first glance.

Shizuo finally noticed them too and though I wasn't facing him, I could see the scowl on his face. He stopped bouncing and gently sent me down, before strolling over to the three idiots. They really do look stupid. Like seriously, Justin Bieber has better taste than them.

 **Wait, calm down Shizuo, these guys are a waste of time right now,** but Celty's words had no effect on the ex-bartender, he simply ignored her. ' _These guys are fucked.'_

She turned towards me and gave a desperate look, despite not having a face. I could tell though, by her slightly slumped shoulders, and the way that her head was tilted that she wanted me to try and stop Shizuo. Even so, we both knew deep down that it was pointless so I just sighed and calmly said "nah."

"You got something to say there bug face?! Cause we'd like to have a few words with that creepy-crawly little friend of yours." I actually felt a little sympathy for the guy, I knew that he was really going to get his ass kicked. Reluctantly, I decided that I should help him after all because I really didn't want Shizuo to murder anyone. Except maybe Izaya.

I hate that guy.

"You know looks can kill right?" As Shizuo said this I got up and strode over to him and stood by his side, putting a hand on his shoulder-I really had to fucking reach man- to try and calm him down a little. This tactic worked and I could feel his muscles untensing, yet he still held a scowl on his face.

The trio's gaze landed on me and instantly they looked far less irritated and a little more-erm...uhh pleased. Gross. "Well h-ello there Doll." The one I assumed to be the leader had a disgusting grin on his shitty little face and I scowled. "What're you doing with a guy like that when you could be with a real man?" He continued. _'Does this guy not realize that's Shizuo?'_ I sighed. What a moron.

Shizuo was becoming increasingly pissed off and I honestly had no clue how the hell he was holding himself back. He probably just didn't want to risk hurting me since I was so close to him at the moment.

"Uhhm...Did you just say Shizuo Heiwajima wasn't a real man?" His face immediately turned into one of horror at my words, as he finally realized the man in front of him was the infamous "monster of Ikebukuro."

"Oh shi-" the poor man didn't even get to finish his sentence though as Shizuo's fist connected with his face and sent him flying. _'We're soarin' flyin.'_ **You already used that joke and it wasn't funny the first time so why would it be funny now?**

"Wheww! Go Shizuo! That's my man!" I cheered him on as he continued to beat the shit out of the three yellow scarves members. Maybe that made me an inconsiderate jackass, but I really didn't care. I'd broken Izaya Orihara's nose for fucks sake and didn't care-granted he had it coming-so why would I give a damn now? Besides, I was a Dollar and it was pretty much my job to _hate_ the yellow scarves.

Once he'd finished he turned back towards me and I flashed him a smile. He gave me a somewhat confused look in return, it seemed as if he still didn't understand why I wasn't scared of him. Or maybe it was the fact that I was ok with him injuring people. Normally I wasn't-I hoped he knew that- but when it came to human trash like that, I'd support him 100%.

He shrugged it off though and we both returned to Celty, waiting for the battle with the Slasher that we knew deep down was coming.


	13. Illusion

_**INVITATION TO KILL MY WEEABOO ASS:**_

 ** _TIME: PREFERABLY SOON_**

 ** _PLACE: ANYWHERE_**

 ** _RSVP: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO, JUST SHOW UP AND KILL MY WEEABOO ASS_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, I mean clearly._**

 ** _Warning: Cringe and vulgarity_**

 ** _rip: my dignity_**

* * *

"Wheeww!" I threw my hands in the air and smiled. I didn't know why I was having so much fun, after all I was just riding on Celty's motorcycle. Maybe it was because I'd never ridden one before, or maybe it was just the fact that I was on a dullahan's "horse," that excited me. Either way I was having more fun than I'd had in years.

"Don't do that Melody." Shizuo warned, moving one of his hands off the back of Celty's bike and onto my hips. i looked back at him with a reassuring glance, telling him that I wouldn't fall off. He knew it was true but he still didn't want to take any chances.

"Fine…" I fake pouted and wrapped my arms around Celty's waist again, holding on somewhat tightly. The screech of police sirens hit our ears and we all glanced to the source, being met with a rather unfortunate sight. Kinnosuke Kuzuhara. ' _Oh no…'_ The atmosphere changed to one of disdain and Celty, with no regard for traffic laws, made a sharp turn into an alleyway, hoping to hide herself from the man.

I didn't blame her, this guy was an utter dick.

She stopped the bike and Shizuo grunted. "Hey what's wrong?" he leaned over me and glanced at her, a worried look on his face. It dawned on me that he didn't know who Kuzuhara was, he wasn't really one to watch the news or gather information on others like Izaya so when it came to these things, he was usually clueless. It must've been hell always getting caught up in webs full of monsters he hadn't a clue about.

 **Nothing, I'm fine. I just had a bit of a flash back.** Celty typed out and showed him the message.

After a little more discussion she started up her bike again and began driving, but she never got too far. Yet again, she made another unexpected turn and headed in a different direction. I wondered what she'd have sensed and how bad it must've been to make her either go towards the scene or far away from it.

"Hey, what now?!" Shizuo looked extremely worried, and I didn't blame him. "Where're you going?!" He continued, even though he knew he wasn't going to receive an answer.

It didn't take long for us to get to our destination and before I could even react I'd been thrown off the bike and was soaring through the air. I watched in slight horror as I saw whom I presumed to be Niekawa getting a tire to the face, courtesy of Celty. Finally, I returned to my own problem and waited for the terribly awful impact I knew I was going to have with the ground, yet it never came.

I didn't realize I'd screwed my eyes shut until I forced myself to open them and saw Shizuo. He'd caught me. I smiled up at him and jumped out of his arms, and onto the ground, my eyes scanning over the little group in front of us. I saw Anri as well and looked at her in shock. ' _Why is she still out here? Doesn't she know it's dangerous? Was she being attacked by the Slasher just now? Is that what's going on?'_ Questions raced through my mind, but they were silenced when I saw the reporter manage to stand on his feet once gain, as if the blow from the motorcycle was just a slap from a teddy bear.

What the hell is going on here?

"Hello…" He turned towards my boyfriend. "You're Shizuo Heiwajima...I was looking for you Shizuo." I could tell by his tone that he definitely wasn't in his right mind. This was Niekawa, but at the same time it wasn't. He had red eyes right now, yet he'd never had them before. ' _What happened to him?'_ I wondered to myself. "Shizuo Heiwajima. I love you so so so so so so so much Shizuo Heiwajima."

"He's already taken..." I scowled.

"Fine...You're dead." Shizuo walked over to Kyohei's van and turned towards him. "Kyohei, I'm borrowing your door," the second he finished his statement he ripped said door off the car as if he were tearing paper. He held the door in front of him like a shield and charged towards the crazed reporter.

It didn't take him long to make contact with the man and slam him against the wall, similar to how one would hit a bug with a fly swatter. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting up this time.

"So...who do I get to buy me a new door...?" Saburo looked absolutely crushed and I gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll pay for it!" I offered. He looked a little relieved, but he was still so deep in the pity pool it made the ocean look shallow.

Damn.

I noticed Celty picking up the blade Niekawa'd had with her shadows, handling it with extra care. I wondered why. _'Is it possible that the blade itself could have something to do with the Slasher?'_

"So what're we supposed to do with this guy?" The group debated amongst themselves and I stood off to the side with Shizuo, in a comfortable silence.

"Well, we should call an ambulance I guess." Walker suggested uncertainly.

"You know what?" Shizuo took a long drag from his cigarette and everyone turned their attention towards him. "Something just doesn't feel right to me." He sighed. "Why is that?" He looked down at his shoes.

"I'm off to Shinjuku to kill Izaya. I'll be back." He turned around and began to walk off. I eagerly followed behind him, and he didn't protest which brought a smile to my face. In the past he'd told me to stay behind which had always bummed me out, though over time it seemed like he trusted me more. He was realizing that I could take care of myself and that I wasn't one who got hurt easily.

"Oh man! This is so cool! Shizu-chan obviously has the hots for Izaya!" Erika cried, in a permanent state of moe despair. **What even. Is that a thing or...? Just why. Why.**

I turned around and gave her a weird look, clearing my throat. "Uhhh whatever happened to me, his girlfriend?" But she ignored my statement, like most fangirls did. Because hey, even if it clearly isn't cannon, let's ship it anyways.

It didn't take very long for Shizuo and I to get to Shinjuku and soon enough "the flea's," apartment was in sight. I felt bad for the poor bastards that were his neighbors, their lives must've been simply awful. I mean I can hardly stand the guy for five minutes and I don't know if I'd be able to keep my sanity if I had to live next to him.

"What up, Izaya buddy?!" Shizuo put his hands in his pockets and glared up at the top floor. It was almost like he could see Izaya through the blacked out windows. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he could. He strolled into the building and I followed behind him, a small smile plastered on my face.

"Why don't you come on out and play?" Goldilocks lifted one of his feet up to kick down what was seemingly a random door but before he could, an empty soda can was placed on his shoulder, redirecting his attention to that. He whipped around and sure enough it was the one and only shitlord.

"Tell me, to what do I owe this pleasure, Shizu-chan~?" The smirk was present on his face, as usual and he placed his hands in his pockets. He wasn't being casual though, I could see that. He was grabbing his knives, preparing for a fight that was bound to happen.

"I'm obviously here to kick your smarmy little ass." He growled, getting up close and personal to the informant. I noticed they were doing "the forehead touch," and if I wasn't in love with Shizuo and this were some shitty anime, surely I would've fainted because my weeaboo kokoro would've gone too doki doki for me to handle. **That's enough Weeaboo Jones.**

"And why do I deserve to have my ass kicked~?" He teased, the smirk somehow growing even larger. I swear, one day he's gonna evolve like a fucking pokemon and he'll just be one giant set of teeth, stuck in a permanent shitty little grin.

"Because you exist." I joined the conversation and for the first time, Izaya paid attention to me. Oh boy. I'm so fucking excited. His features were condescending and though I'd already replied to the eskimo's question, Shizuo still gave his answer.

"Because I'm pissed off," this brought all the focus back to the blonde, but I wasn't complaining. I hated it when Izaya looked at me, I wasn't sure if I could hold myself back if he'd addressed me. I have restraint, but all the chains in the world couldn't keep my anger for Izaya's existence locked up.

I just hate him so fucking much. I don't know why and I don't care if I might be biased because I met Shizuo first, I still fucking hate him. He's a dickweed.

"Now don't you think you're just a little too old to act the part of the playground bully~?" His face got even closer to Shizuo's and he uttered the words he knew the ex-bartender hated more than anything. 'Shizu-chan."

"Nah." Yet my input was ignored, for the two were far too busy trying their best not to kill each other right then and there. After all, there were security cameras in the building and that would have been some pretty hefty evidence if they had to go to trial for killing each other. Even though they'd both be dead, it'd be like fuckin Judge Judy, but in Hell. **Just stop. Please.**

"Shut the hell up." His glare turned deadlier and I was honestly surprised that the look didn't kill the informant. "So just how involved in this are you?" He changed the subject, yet his tone still held so much rage that it could become an energy source.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I had to physically restrain myself from punching him in the face, I couldn't steal Shizuo's fight from him. Then I'd just be some cruel bitch. The informant chuckled slightly and calmly strolled towards the door.

"You're in with the Slasher, but I wanna know how deep." **Well how deep were you inside Melody last night.** No. Stop. Why. Why?! Why?! What the fuck man, what the fuck. I'm just so done with you, I'd rather fuck Izaya then put up with your shit. What even are you?! **Bold text.**

"Haha~ That's a horrible accusation."

"Ninety nine percent of the time, whenever violent crap happens, it seems you're somehow involved." His veins looked as if they were about to pop out of his head and I grew concerned. I really didn't want little blood fireworks spewing from his head simply because he got so angry hs veins literally exploded.

"And you can't have a little faith in that last one percent~?" He winked, though it wasn't at Shizuo. It was at me. Grosssssss. The eskimo bastard took one of his knives out of his sleeves and got the blade out dramatically as he uttered the phrase, "guess that's a no."

What is this, some really weird anime or something?

'What an asshole." I muttered under my breath.

Shizuo grinned at his actions and I felt excitement flowing through my body as I realized these two hoes were finally done with the foreplay and were going to fucking fight.

Finally.


	14. Obsession

_**I've disgraced myself by not uploading this shit storm on the right day**_

 _ **I'm only upset because it's not that hard to upload a simple shitty chapter but even I can't do that juan right**_

 ** _brb kms_**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara, it'd be a lot gayer_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgarity and Cringe bc a fourteen year old weeaboo whose also absolute trash wrote this_**

* * *

Izaya still held the shitty grin on his face as he backed out of the building onto the sidewalk outside. He looked confident, but something told me he doubted himself, though I still couldn't find a trace of fear in his features. I never really could figure this man out, it was part of the reason I hated him so much. Well that, and the fact that he's a major asshole.

Shizuo and I followed behind, though I stopped short as my boyfriend strolled over to the guardrail, choosing this as his weapon for the fight. ' _Not bad…'_ I thought to myself. He grabbed the thin yet sturdy metal and began trying to rip it free. I had to restrain myself from laughing because in all honesty, his pose looked hilarious.

"Seriously…?" Izaya muttered under his breath to himself, yet I still caught it. He seemed to falter for a second before regaining his composure and pointing his blade towards the bleach blonde.

Finally, Shizuo got the guard rail free and held it in the air, giving a slight roar as he did so. **Shrek roared his migh-** Stop. You're not funny. At all.

But before the hoes could fight Celty appeared between the two, her "bike," giving a shrill cry. They both backed up slightly, in confusion and awe. It seemed like no matter how many times you'd seen Celty Strulson, she was always a surprise, her powers, no matter how well you knew them, gave you a sense of wonder you'd had a child but had slowly faded as you grew up. She brought out the wonder we once had for the world before it was inevitably crushed and I just found that to be completely amazing in every way.

"Well now…" The informant's expression remained fairly blank, though his tone portrayed his true emotions. He hadn't expected this. The man who supposedly knew everything that could possibly happen and could guess behavior with almost perfect accuracy, was _surprised._ Of course, it made sense, after all Izaya's expertise lay with humans and I assure you Celty wasn't one.

"Celty? Why're you here?" Shizuo calmed down immediately, his face changing from one of rage to one of concern. I noticed Izaya seemed irked by this but just shrugged it off and went over to the man I'd come to love.

Celty did the same as me, approaching him with her phone in hand, the screen showing the chat log. As my eyes scanned the screen all I could see were messages from Saika with the usual "cut, love, Shizuo, etc." though for some reason it seemed different. Usually it was just annoying and only a tad bit unsettling, yet for some reason, seeing this made me very uneasy. Shizuo tossed the guardrail aside and did the same as I, though he didn't have any prior knowledge of "Saika," so he was very confused but what he was saying. I couldn't say I understood it all either though, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"What the hell is this…?" He questioned, his face scrunching up slightly as if it bugged him. I wasn't surprised, I don't think anyone would like seeing their name with a bunch of "loves, cuts, and wants," surrounding it. Then again, there are some pretty weird fucking people in the world soo…

He turned towards "the flea," once again. "Is this part of your plan too?" It was supposed to be a question, but it came out as more of a statement. Shizuo was seemingly demanding that this was part of Izaya's plot, that it had to be. He was convinced that Izaya not being involved was impossible. For once though, he was wrong and I could see that. The raven haired male may have been involved with these Slasher attacks and whatever the hell Saika was, but for once he wasn't the one pulling the strings to the puppets. For once he was simply involved because he'd gotten swept along, not because he wanted to cause chaos.

"Look, if I knew this is all it'd take to get Celty to show up on my doorstep I would've dropped a meteor on your house a long time ago." He put his blades away and placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's not very nice." I teased.

Shizuo gave a simple "tch," of annoyance and turned back towards Celty. She created two helmets from her shadows and tossed them to us. I got on Goldilocks's lap after the dullahan and him had gotten on the bike, not at all noticing the slight look of jealousy Izaya held on his face. If I'd seen it I would've assumed it was because the "monster," had found love before him, but this wouldn't have been the case.

At the time I hadn't known Izaya had been watching me for the past sixth months and had just chosen to remain in the shadows. I believed he'd finally gotten bored of me and just continued with my life, but I was oh-so-wrong.

Celty started her bike and we sped off towards an unknown destination, preparing for the real fight that was soon to come.

We'd arrived at a fairly empty park and sat silently, waiting, watching for the Slasher. For Saika. Less than five minutes later a swarm of civilians, all with glowing crimson orbs, began to surround us. They were all muttering "I love you Shizuo," under their breath and I sighed.

"Man, looks like I've got some competition now huh?" I tried to lighten the mood and my shitty joke was rewarded with a small smile from Shizuo.

A rather familiar looking girl came forward and addressed us. This wasn't Saika though, anyone could see that, so why was she the one doing the talking? Was the Slasher busy with something else? Were they really not here? What an asshole.

"I've been looking for you, Shizuo Heiwajima. You really are wonderful. Just like Mother says. Everyone here knows that you are the one who defeated our sisters. Gotta love the internet."

' _Just like mother says huh? So they really didn't show up then…'_ I scowled at the thought. This fight was going to be a waste of time, yet there was no way we could avoid it.

"At first it was difficult for our collective conscious to adjust and learn your human language. But now, our minds are just as well formed as our mothers." I had to resist laughing at the statement. "Now come on Shizuo! Please show everyone here just how strong you are!" She pulled out a butterfly knife as the words left her mouth and she sounded far more excited than anyone should with such a subject. ' _Definitely possessed…'_

"We're so looking forward to loving you!"

"Back off bitch, he's mine." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared, though my statement was ignored. No, that's not right, they acknowledged it, but the group looked at me as if I were a pest. They wanted me out of the way, it was a first class cliche ass yandere. Thank god for my weeaboo instincts.

"And neither that monster or the cops has any chance of stopping us! They're going to be way too busy for that! You see, this night is just getting started...Because not too far from here my sisters are out making more sisters! Now how much fun is that~?"

Shizuo carefully took me off his lap and stood up, a blank expression etched onto his face. He was seemingly unfazed by the girl's words as he calmly strolled over to her. Celty created a scythe from her shadows just in case and motioned for me to stay behind her so I wouldn't be harmed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you'd like." She appeared to be eager to answer any questions that he had. She seemed excited to be in the ex-bartenders very presence. And though I knew they were no threat to my relationship with Shizuo, I couldn't help but feel a little twinge of jealously.

"Why me? Why do you like me so much?" In roughly the half year I'd known Shizuo, I'd encountered these words many times. He may have been strong physically, but mentally he was weaker than the pasty white boy who shoots up the school. **Oh that was in very bad taste Melody.** Oh shut the fuck up.

Truth was, Shizuo held more insecurity in his pinkie than an entire school of teenage girls. Honestly, it was very depressing to see him like that, and despite the fact that I've repeatedly told him the reasons I love him, he still remains uncertain. He seems afraid that I'm just under some delusion and that I'll snap out of it any moment and leave him.

"Cause you're so strong." She answered simply. _'That's it? Strength? That's the only reason?'_ I scoffed. "Your strength literally has no boundaries, and we would like it for ourselves. All the better to love humanity with. We like someone with good genes the same way you humans do. Come on now, lets just be honest here, odds are a guy like you will never find someone to love him." She paused for a second and grinned, sirens blaring in the background.

"Hey! I exist you know! Whatever happened to me?! Do I just not count?!" She glared at me, her look screaming "pest," before turning back to Shizuo and finishing her little speech.

I'm really starting to think this is some shitty anime or shitty fanfiction. Hopefully not the latter, dear god.

"Except us, we want to love you, every single one of us. We'll love you far better than _she_ ever could."

Shizuo burst into laughter, genuine laughter, the kind you get when your friend says something hilarious and you laugh so hard your ribs hurt. Celty seemed concerned by this and quickly abandoned me, running over to him. I hadn't an idea what she said but I guessed it was along the lines of "Shizuo! Snap out of it! If things get out of control I'll take care of it, ok?"

"No Celty, that laugh was real, I'm kinda glad about this. You don't have any idea how much I've hated having this power. I've always been afraid that because of this, nobody would ever want me." He glanced back at me briefly as he said this, a warm look plastered on his face. "But I was wrong."

He scanned the crowd and continued to make his own little speech, the "sisters," all eating up every word that left his lips. "Alright then, how many we got? Let's just call it, a lot. So now, this should do it." He clenched his fist and grinned.

"You know, I think I can fully embrace who I am now. Finally start liking myself. I've hated this power so much, I've wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. Now I can finally go all the way." Shizuo removed his sunglasses and safely tucked them away. He wasn't talking to the group this time though, he was addressing Celty and I.

His next words were for the small army though and they clearly loved the attention. "Hey! By the way, I just wanna make one thing clear, none of you are my type. Never have been, and never will be. The only one for me is Melody, got it?" He grit his teeth. "I hate you guys, almost as much as Izaya." And with that, he lunged towards them and the battle began.


	15. Confrontation

**_We wish you a merry fuckmas, we wish you a merry fuckmas, we wish you a merry fuckmas and a happy new year~!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, if I did, it would be far cringier_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgarity and cringe_**

 ** _Since it's almost Christmas and this chapter is kinda short, I'll ad some shitty Christmas shit at the end_**

* * *

The fight had been going on for a solid 15 minutes now and I sighed, stretching. "They just keep getting back up huh?" I sighed. Celty ignored my question though, she was awestruck by Shizuo's strength. Who wouldn't be? A power such as his was absolutely incredible, and I understood why he hated having it, but at the same time, I still thought it was amazing.

The group had surrounded him and for a second I feared he might drown in the wave of Saikas, that he might succumb, but he didn't. Shizuo let out a low growl that progressed into a roar as he threw the blob off of him, freeing himself of the small army. "Damn…" I muttered.

He continued to beat them back until...they stopped. It was unreal how every single one of them froze and looked off, into the sky, all in the same direction. Something had happened, but what was it? Was the mother in trouble? If so, how? ' _What the hell is going on?'_ Theories raced through my head, all screaming and battling for dominance. I felt as if my head was going to burst from all the uproar, despite the park being completely quiet.

"Huh?" Shizuo let go of the man he'd been holding and took a few steps closer to Celty and I. "Think something happened?" The question was utterly pointless, yet needed to be said at the same time. We all knew something had gone down, yet we were still unsure at the same time. We almost doubted that something could've happened to the mother. After all, if she had this many under her control what on god's shitty little earth could've stopped this monster?

"Why don't you two go check it out? After all, you're not doing anything else right now." Celty pondered his words for a moment and held out her hand, the shadows weaving together and forming something. Gloves. But why?

She tossed them towards the blonde, him looking just as confused as I. She quickly typed out an explanation on her phone and showed it to him. I caught a glimpse of the words and gave a tiny little "ohhh…" of understanding.

 **They're made from the same stuff my scythe is. Something like a blade won't cut through them.**

She created a helmet for me as well and I gave her a small smile as a "thank you." Part of me didn't want to leave Shizuo behind with an army to face, but part of me was screaming that I go with Celty. I felt like I _needed_ to see who the mother was. My body told me that I had to find out what had stopped the Slasher and how. Curiosity had overpowered me and was now in control of my actions.

"Thanks, perfect." He put them on, a seemingly permanent grin on his face. Celty only nodded as a response before she started up her bike, and sped off to where she knew the mother was.

"Bye Shizuo! Love you!" I called out as loudly as I could, praying he heard me. By the words that I heard leave his mouth right before I was out of earshot, I knew my prayer had been answered.

"Love you too Melody!"

 **~This chapter is absolutely terrible and I'm sorry I can't get my shit together~**

As Celty slowed down and we approached our destination I noticed two very familiar figures. Takashi Nasujima, my co-worker. Anri Sonohara, my student. What the hell were they doing here? Once the bike stopped I saw an unconscious girl on the ground. Somehow, just by looking at her, I knew she was the Slasher. And I knew this nightmare was finally over. I didn't know or care why Anri had a sword, but I was aware that she'd been the one who stopped this monster.

Nasujima took notice of us and dashed over to Anri, holding her protectively. Well, it may seem that way to the untrained eye, but all I saw was a wolf about to pounce on its prey. He wasn't trying to help her, even a child could see that. "Anri! We need to get out of here!" She simply brushed him off though, she was well aware of what he was doing and wasn't going to have any part of it. He was persistent though and continued to try and persuade her into going with him.

"Look Anri, I've done a whole lot to try and help you out. Did you forget?! Who do you think made it possible for you and Mika to get i-" I gave a rather obnoxious sigh and shook my head.

"That's your blackmail? Really? That's all you've got?" I strolled over to them, disappointment carved into my face so professionally it belonged in a museum. "Absolutely pathetic, just like you." Anri seemed unfazed by my words, though Nasujima was very surprised by my statement. Maybe he'd expected me to be kind to him since we worked together.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though...you aren't exactly someone who's an expert in this field. You're no Izaya Orihara that's for sure." I chuckled at the thought. Turns out I'd broken his nose that day he blackmailed me.

He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and looked down at the blade on the ground. "Don't even think about it. I defend my student from your disgusting advances and you want to stab me?" I scoffed. "Truly pathetic." I spat. I honestly didn't know why he was afraid of me at the moment, but I wasn't about to complain. The sooner I could save Anri from this pedophile, the better.

"Wha-What do you mean?!" He snatched the blade off the ground and my face turned deadly. "Advances?! You're crazy woman! I'd never-!" He couldn't finish the sentence though. He couldn't bring himself to finish the lie, and even if he could it wouldn't have been to assure us he wasn't after Anri. It would've been to assure himself. That was the only reason I had even a shred of respect for this man, while he did awful, terribly disgusting things, he was ashamed of his actions and tried to forget about the man he really was. He may have caused others to suffer, but at the end of the day he felt more agony than all of them.

"Why don't you just leave now and we can forget this all happened, hm?" My face became bright and lively, my grin from ear to ear. Nasujima looked back a few times and finally ran off, leaving the three of us alone. I swear I'd never seen someone run faster in my life. What's worse is that he'd run off screaming, like a little pussy. ' _How cliche,'_ I rolled my eyes.

The two girls conversed and I after little thought, decided it was time for me to leave. So I turned around and wandered off, having no particular destination in mind. But at the same time, I knew exactly where I was going. Shizuo. Somehow I just knew where he was, so I allowed my feet to carry me there.

"Shizuo~!" I called out when I saw the familiar blonde hair. He turned around just in time for me to practically tackle him-though he stood his ground- and wrap him up in my arms tightly. "Mmm…" I nuzzled my head into his chest and smiled. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" He ruffled my hair, a ha"bit that he'd grown in the time we'd known each other and I gave an irritated huff. He knew I didn't like it, but I never did ask him to stop. I liked the gesture of it, because it told me he was comfortable around me. He wasn't afraid to touch me, he was confident that he wouldn't hurt me and even if he somehow did, I would've forgiven him. And he was right. No matter how much pain Shizuo might accidentally put me through, I'll still love him.

Truth was, we needed each other for our own reasons. He made me feel so alive, he gave me adrenaline that I hadn't felt in years. A rush that I'd missed, that I'd craved for so long. And I helped soothe him, I kept him calm. I reminded him of happier times in his childhood, before he discovered his ability. I made him feel human, no, I reminded him that was human. Without each other I'm sure we would crumble and disappear into nothing.

* * *

 ** _lol jk_**

 ** _maybe I'll actually write some shitty xmas shit and post it on xmas tho_**

 ** _maybe_**


	16. Envy

**_This chapter's also kinda short but it needs to be_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this?_**

 ** _Warning: Vulgarity and general cringe (I mean it's a fucking anime fanfiction, what did you expect?)_**

 ** _All I wanted for christmas was reviews_**

* * *

 _Taro Tanaka: I've been seeing a lot more yellow scarves hanging around lately_

 _Kanra: Yeah I know_

 _Kanra: With all that yellow, those guys are way easier to spot than the Dollars are_

 _Setton: Yeah, they've been around for awhile_

 _Setton: But lately they seem kinda different_

 _Uso: Huh?_

 _Taro Tanaka: What'dya mean?_

 _Setton: I don't really know for sure_

 _Setton: Something's clearly changed though_

 _Uso: I wouldn't know…_

 _Setton: I guess…_

 _Setton: They just seem more violent than they ever did before_

 _Uso: That's not good_

 _-Saika has joined the chat-_

 _Taro: Oh hey Saika, how are ya?_

 _Uso: What's up_

 _Kanra: Greetings~!_

 _Setton: Welcome!_

 _Saika: Hi everyone…_

 _Saika: Umm, I'm sorry…_

 _Taro Tanaka: What're you sorry for?_

 _Uso: Yeah, you haven't done anything wrong_

 _Kanra: You were kinda new to the net and caught a virus_

 _Kanra: That totally explains why you were acting that way, right?_

 _Kanra: You just couldn't help it_

 _Uso: For once I agree with Kanra_

 _Kanra: Hey~ That's not very nice Uso~_

 _Saika: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_

 _Taro Tanaka: You apologize too much_

 _Kanra: Either way Saika, have you ever heard of a gang called the Yellow Scarves_

 _Uso: Oh no…_

 _Uso: Run Saika_

 _Saika: You mean those guys I see wearing yellow bandanas?_

 _Kanra: That's them exactly!_

 _Uso: Look, I'm just going to go, I'm not in the mood for another one of Kanra's little...things…_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

* * *

I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed. "Geez, the more and more Kanra talks, the more I think it's Izaya in disguise, just there to create tension online. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was…" I muttered to myself quietly.

I glanced over at the clock and saw the time. 11:48 pm on a Friday night and there I was, sitting in an office chair, talking to people I'd never truly met. Still, it was much better than the life I could've been living back home. I didn't have a Shizuo in America, I didn't have students that I was so close to they might as well have been family back home, I didn't have anything back in the states.

That's why I'd left in the first place.

' _Speaking of Shizuo…'_ I sighed and looked over at the door. He'd been out late a lot recently. It was work though, and I knew that. He wouldn't cheat on me. He wasn't like that, really. He was scared enough to touch me, let alone other people. I really wished he was home more often because the flea had been pestering me quite a lot lately. Ever since that clash the two almost had he'd been bugging me again, and it irked me to no end. Wasn't he sick of me? Hadn't he gotten bored of me? What the hell did he want? And why was I involved?

The answers to all these questions were in the back of my mind, yet I refused to accept them. He had never gotten sick of me, he'd never gotten bored of my actions. ' _But how? I'm so ordinary, so plain.'_ I'd argue to myself. He wanted to make Shizuo angry, he wanted to show me that being with this man would cause nothing but harm. ' _Why does he care so much? I know he hates Shizuo, but why can't he just let me be happy? Why does he hold such a petty little grudge over nothing?'_ I'd ask myself endlessly, trying to find another answer. I was involved simply because I'd turned a monster into a human. Beast to beauty. Except, he'd never been a beast. Instead, I'd just broken down the barrier Izaya had between himself and the truth. Deep down inside Izaya knew he was a beast, but he couldn't stand the thought. So he used Shizuo, it was his way to deal with himself. Izaya provided an enemy so he wouldn't have time to realize how terrible he really was.

He was a coward, but there wasn't a single monster that wasn't afraid. Fear is what makes a beast.

A subtle, yet still demanding meow broke me out of my trance and I looked down at the ash colored cat looked up at me with his golden eyes. I picked him up and put him in my lap, returning to my thoughts. Well, until I heard a sickeningly familiar voice from behind me.

"Melo-chan~"

"Nah." I stood up, not even bothering to waste a glance on him and strolled to the bedroom the blonde and I shared. I tried to close the door behind me but his foot blocked it and before I could even do anything I found myself trapped in the room with the informant.

"It's not very nice to ignore people, especially if they're guests in your home." He gave a fake pout and I rolled my eyes. This man hadn't changed one bit, much to my dismay. And if he had, he'd only gotten worse.

"The hell do you want?" I still didn't look at him, instead I set the cat down on the bed and stared at the wall. Some could say this wasn't a smart move, since I was practically blind to any move he didn't make, but I didn't care. He wouldn't do anything to me. I was sure of that. Not after last time.

"Can't I just say hi to one of my best friends~?" He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face him. My face remained stone cold, conveying no true emotion.

"We're not friends, I've been over this time and time again. I hardly know you."

He sighed and shook his head. "There you go with that excuse again." He began to pace around the room and I kept my eye on the door. "You always say that Melo-chan, but you never try to get to know me afterwards."

"That's because I don't like you." I replied calmly. But on the inside I was so annoyed that if they updated the dictionary, they surely would've put my face next to the word.

"But you just said you hardly know me, how could you possibly decide that~?" He was inches away from my face, yet I stood my ground. "It's because you met Shizu-chan first huh?" His lips turned downwards at the thought, as if the very idea of Shizuo Heiwajima was repulsive.

 _'Izaya's jealous of him.'_ The thought hit me like a wrench to the face and I had to keep my face from brightening at the realization.

"No, it's because I have this thing called common sense."

"You never even tried to get to know me though Melo-chan~...Yet you sleep with a monster only two weeks after meeting him..."

My face flushed and I clenched my fists slightly. This man just couldn't stay in his own business, could he? "Why do you care so much?" I changed the subject, trying to bring it back on him.

"Because I want to know everything about you, you're so interesting. Somehow you do such boring things yet you're so unpredictable. How is that?" He cocked one eyebrow, as if he was truly curious. Maybe he was, though I still felt as if he were taunting me.

He never gave me time to answer and continued with his little speech. I'm really starting to think I'm in some shitty fanfiction...

"How is it that I can't read you?" He had sauntered behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck. "How can you make me hate you, yet love you more than anyone?"

"Dunno." Was all I said in response. Yes, I was thoroughly creeped out, but I didn't want him to read me. I didn't want him to know how I felt, because even the tiniest crack, the tiniest glimpse into my mind could cause my downfall. And I didn't plan on going down any time soon.

I was violently jerked back to earth when I felt his rough hands on my neck, eliciting a growl from my throat. "Don't touch me you disgusting flea."

He merely chuckled at my words. "You sound just like Shizu-chan." Despite the fact that he wasn't facing me, I could see the grin I knew he held from ear to ear. "I wonder if you hate me as much as he does..." He pondered aloud. I didn't have any time to react when I felt him wrap a hand around my throat and slam me into the wall.

"And I wonder if I can make you hate me even more~" Those were the last words I heard before I felt myself being dragged into a hellish sleep. My mind screamed and I tried to reach out, I tried desperately to win and keep consciousness, yet I was no match. My body slowly gave into the oh so beckoning slumber and everything faded to black.

* * *

 _ **kek**_


	17. Torment

_**why does anyone read this**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't**_

 _ **I just don't**_

 _ **Warning: This whole story is a sin**_

 _ **mature content n shit**_

 _ **whew**_

* * *

"Ugghhh…" I groaned and sat up, which was a decision I immediately regretted. My head was pounding, the ringing in my ears was higher pitched than Adam Levine and more intense than something, fuck I don't know. I was still having a rather hard time thinking clearly. I rubbed my temples and shut my eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain.

Once I reopened my eyes I quickly realized that I was in a room that was definitely not my own. I had forgotten what had happened, so of course this came as a shock to me. As my feet came in contact with the hardwood floor I retraced my steps and everything started coming back to me. ' _Izaya...that's right, he did this…'_ I reached the door but couldn't bring myself to open it. Not yet. ' _But why? Where did he go anyways?'_ My eyes scanned the room, yet I saw no trace of the man.

Surely he wouldn't have just left me here, all by myself right? I knew he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but even I thought he would've been above that. ' _Guess not,'_ I shook my head and scoffed at the informant's stupidity.

My hand turned the doorknob and as it opened, I was met with a rather familiar face. ' _Of course…'_ I internally groaned.

"It's great to see you're awake Melo-chan, I was afraid maybe I'd been a little too rough with you…" That was a lie, it was crystal care he really didn't care. He wasn't concerned about my safety, he only cared about ruining my life, simply because I was with someone he hated.

' _Doesn't that seem familiar,'_ I rolled my eyes as flashes from the past surfaced. "Fuck off. I want to go home." I tried to push past him but he stood his ground, not even budging an inch. What a pain in the ass.

"Who said you could leave? You just got here, isn't that a little rude Melo-chan~?" He took a step forward but I stood my ground and crossed my arms over my chest. My sapphire orbs met his crimson ones and locked into a deadly stare. I wanted to stab this man, but I wasn't entirely sure what he had planned for me. Of course, I had a few guesses, all of them being extremely unpleasant. ' _Hopefully it won't come to that…'_

"Fuck. Off. Izaya." I managed to get out through grit teeth. He simply feigned ignorance at my anger and a mocking smile appeared on his face.

"Why are you so mad? I haven't done anything... _yet_." The last part of his statement was so quiet I barely caught it. It sounded rather sinister and I had to try and keep a straight face. I wasn't afraid, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't uneasy.

"Move." I tried to push past him again, but he didn't move. Instead, he took yet another step forward, bringing his face inches away from mine. But that was mostly because I was so damn short. "I said _move_ asshole." I growled.

"You know I really don't like your attitude Melo-chan." The smirk disappeared from his face and a small glare replaced it. Though, I being entirely done with this man's shit paid no mind to his change in expression and continued with my stubborn attitude.

"Tough shit," was all I replied with. I could tell he was done with my shit, it was plastered all over his face, and I waited for the attack that I was certain was coming. He still threw me off guard though when he suddenly grabbed my arm and managed to pin it behind my back in seconds. I grunted in pain as he tried pushing it up further and walked me over to the bed. ' _Not this…'_

He shoved my face down into the mattress before I had a chance to retaliate. "Get the hell off of me." My voice came out slightly muffled but I really didn't care, why would I have?

"Why do you hate me so much? I don't understand that Melo-chan, you and I are so alike, so why do you treat me like the scum of the Earth?"

"Why can't you kindly fuck off?!" I spat back at him, throwing my head backwards as an attempt to headbut the man. Unfortunately this plan failed and he shoved my head back into the mattress with his free hand, holding it there. I struggled to move, trying at least to move my head to the side so I could breath.

"Just stop struggling already, it'll get you nowhere Melo-chan." Deft fingers were beginning to undo the buttons on my shirt which elicited a growl from me.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I kept fighting back desperately, but he was right, it wasn't getting me anywhere. I wasn't a weak girl, but compared to him I was wimpier that cliche nerd in all those shitty highschool movies.

"If I can't get you to love me, then I'll see how much more I can make you hate me." My shirt was on the ground and my face was becoming cherry red. "Black today? Nice choice, it looks very good on you." He was humiliating me now, just for the fun of it. I had no idea how anyone could ever enjoy doing something like this to another person, but then I was reminded of the fact that Izaya wasn't a person. He wasn't a human being. He was a beast.

How could I have forgotten?

He paused for a second, and I wondered what the hell he was doing. My questions were answered soon enough though when I heard him say "Say cheese~!" And I caught a glimpse of his phone.

"D-Don't record it! Stop this!" My throat was beginning to grow sore from the constant abuse I was spouting at the man, but I ignored it and continued to scream at him. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, one of the neighbors would hear and call the police, or at least do something.

He put one of his feet on my back to keep me restrained as his hands trailed down into areas that only one person had really been before. I began shaking my head rapidly and my pleads became even more desperate when I felt the ebony-haired man lift my skirt up. "Black here too? Were you trying to impress Shizu-chan~?" He chuckled and I screwed my eyes shut tightly, praying for this nightmare to end.

"Sh-Shut up…" I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say at this point. My mind was starting to go blank and I could feel myself starting to give up. I couldn't do anything so why bother trying?

A gasp escaped my mouth when I felt him move my panties over and begin rubbing my clit. "N-N-No..." My voice cracked.

He ignored my pleas and slid two fingers into my heat. I could feel my face burning from embarrassment and I'm sure it was even redder than his crimson eyes.

I felt him take his foot off my back and tried to piece together the thoughts that were swarming through my mudded mind. _'He's...his guard...down...have to...escape...get back home...Shizuo.'_ The second his name crossed my mind the blond appeared in my head. I was hit with a new sense of determination to somehow get out of this and return home. Surely my lover was home by now, I had to see him. I was safe with him.

"Seems like you're finally giving in Melo-chan~ What a good girl~" He practically purred, curling his fingers. I cried out and felt my legs shaking. _'I...I can't do it...'_ Doubt had returned once again. I wasn't sure I would be able to get this man off of me, and if I tried then failed...I wouldn't even want to know what would happen.

I couldn't just let him win though! What kind of pathetic person would I become if I just gave in?! I'd lose what little pride I had left, I'd let him think he could control me. That can't happen, I won't allow myself to sink that low.

Finally, I stopped arguing with myself and cleared my mind. I tried my best to ignore what the man was doing to me, knowing that if I didn't I'd soon fall back into the hellish cycle. Instead I lifted one of my legs up slightly, acting as if I wanted his fingers to go deeper.

And as I did so, I realized that a small part of me actually did. _'I'm so disgusting...'_ I had to keep from retching, and tried to shut out the dark side of my mind. I didn't like this. The monster who was doing this was going to _rape_ me for fucks sake! _'I do not want this. I hate this.'_ I continued to chant in my head.

Izaya noticed my movements and chuckled. I was sure his grin was ear to ear as he added a third finger and rubbed my clit with his thumb. "You like that, don't you Melo-chan~? Aren't you so glad you gave in~?"

I replied to his question by jerking my leg backwards, aiming towards his knee. My foot landed exactly where it needed and I managed to have enough force in the kick to cause him to crumple on the floor. A string of curses left his mouth as I kicked him again and my foot connected with his stomach, causing him to curl into a little ball.

I ripped the phone out of hands and snatched my shirt off the floor, haphazardly putting it back on. I was on a time limit after all.

Without so much as another glare directed at the bastard I turned around and ran out of the apartment, out of the building, down the street. I didn't stop, even though my lungs were burning and begging for air. I kept going even though my heart felt as if it were about to stop. I ignored the broken glass that penetrated my frail feet, them taking me in no particular direction. I didn't know where the hell my legs were taking me, and I just continued to run.

Maybe I was trying to escape from the shame of what had just happened. Maybe I was trying to flee from my fears, my worries. Or maybe I was just trying to hurry back to the light I had in my life, as if it would disappear if I didn't reach it time.

That's what it was. I was afraid that somehow I might lose Shizuo. I was scared that I'd come home to an empty apartment, or that I'd be met with the man who was quickly becoming my worst nightmare. I was absolutely terrified that Izaya was going to ruin everything I'd worked so hard to create, that he was going to take my happy life and cause it to crumble.

After what felt like an eternity I saw my apartment come into view but my pace never slowed. As I reached the door I searched desperately for my keys and once I realized they weren't on me, tried to open the door. It was locked. I felt no pain as I pounded my fists on the door, for my body was pumping far too much adrenaline into my veins to feel anything other than fear.

Footsteps from the inside were music to my ears and the second the door opened, I threw myself into the arms of my lover and sobbed. He froze for a second before holding me tightly, not knowing what was wrong with me. He was aware that I needed comfort though so he carried me into our home-closing the door behind him of course- and setting me down on his lap once he'd taken a seat on the couch.

I never once let go of him and he allowed me to just hold him as a river of tears I couldn't hold back flowed down my face. _'He's here...'_ A tiny smile appeared on my face at the realization and all my fears were washed away at once. That's right, Shizuo's here and he's not going to leave. I didn't need to worry about being alone, or about anything really, not as long as I was safe in his arms.

* * *

 _ **kill me**_


	18. Fear

_**I went to a lovely weeaboo con**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own this shit**_

 _ **Warning: This story was a mistake**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

"What happened Melody? Where were you?" He broke the silence after I had calmed down a little bit. I knew he was genuinely concerned for me but I wasn't sure I'd be able to bring myself to tell him what happened. Even if I could, I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"I..I…" I started and looked down at the ground. He noticed my odd behavior and I felt his eyes scanning over my body, looking for any evidence to what might've happened. After a minute I brought my face back up and my cyan eyes met with his honey-colored ones. His held concern and mine held regret.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." His voice was strained, though he wasn't upset with me. He was pissed with whoever had done whatever they'd done to me. He gently put one of his hands on my cheek and I returned the gesture with a small smile.

"No, it's fine, you deserve to know what happened. Just please, promise you won't get too mad?" My voice cracked slightly at the end, giving away my fears for the anger I knew Shizuo wouldn't be able to hold back once he heard what his "buddy," had done now. Before I began my story though I glanced at the clock just to see how long I'd been gone. I'd been "kidnapped," at what, 11:50? Somewhere around there anyways...and now, the time was 1:43. ' _Damn…'_

"So...Izaya was here…" At the very mention of the flea's name Shizuo's face scrunched up and his fists clenched, though he tried his very best to remain calm as I continued my story. I could hear him grinding his teeth together but chose to ignore it and keep talking instead. "And, well...he knocked me out, and took me to his apartment…" I continued, noticing, yet again, remaining ignorant to the "kills," Shizuo muttered under his breath.

"When I woke up, I was in his room, and...and...he…" I was trying desperately to finish my sentence, trying not to build up the already terrible situation. If I did that I was sure things would only get worse and I'd already dealt with enough for tonight. "He tried to...He tried to have...He tried to rape me…" The last part of my statement was barely a squeak, so quiet even a mouse would've been louder. Honestly, I was glad I'd gotten it out at all.

"Is that so?" Shizuo's eye was twitching slightly and I could feel his body literally trembling out of rage.

"Please calm down Shizuo! It was nothing really! I'm fine!" I was trying to reassure him, trying to calm him down, even if only slightly, but nothing was working. If anything, my words only made him angrier.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down?! I'll fucking kiLL THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM SO DEAD HE WON'T EVEN GO TO HELL!" As his declaration progressed, his voice went into full crescendo and I quickly jumped off of him, just in case he really lost it and ended up harming me. I couldn't put him through that guilt, if he were to hurt me, I'm not sure if he'd be able to take it.

He continued to scream death threats to no one in particular and I just watched him silently, trying to think of some way to fix this mess without them killing each other. The only real reason I didn't want Shizuo to kill Izaya was because if he did, he'd go to jail, and I didn't want to lose him. Besides, even if Izaya died at the hands of Shizuo, in a way the flea would still "win," because he'd have proven that Shizuo truly was a monster. ' _What the hell do I do…?'_

"This really isn't necessary Shizuo…" The words that left my mouth were a lie though and we both knew that. I was absolutely terrified that if I was by myself, Izaya might try something again, and that he might actually succeed.

"Of course it is, what if that damn flea goes after you again?!" He was beginning to tense up so I put a hand on his shoulder (or tried to, he's a fucking tree compared to me) in a comforting manner.

Luckily, I'd been able to calm him down last night, without too much damage being done to our apartment and without any complaints from the neighbors. Not like they complained much to begin with, seeing as they were horrified of Shizuo. Since I'd been around him for so long and I actually knew what he was really like, I often forgot that he was feared by most people. Of course, that was starting to die down, bit by bit. Why? Well, it's not as if I were some secret, hell, tons of people had heard about me. "The girl who calmed the beast," "The Miku Rip-off who saved Ikebukuro," you know, stupid names like that. I wasn't exactly a hot topic on the internet, but I definitely wasn't unheard of. People were seeing that, if I, some ordinary girl, could love Shizuo Heiwajima, the monster of Ikebukuro, then maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

The buzzing of my phone broke us out of the tense silence and I quickly took it out of my pocket to see what it was. I noticed Shizuo's phone going off as well, and sure enough, it was something from the Dollars. An admin was saying something about protecting a girl who was seemingly in trouble with the Yellow Scarves. "Huh…?" I started reading through the thread and quickly realized why Mikado had been telling us to protect this girl. " _Raira uniform, glasses, big bust...That has to be Anri…'_ I thought to myself as I continued to read everything I could.

"The hell is this?" Shizuo glared at his phone, then glanced over at me. "You know anything about this shit?" He asked once he noticed how interested I was in the topic. I nodded my head and without taking my eyes off of the screen answered him.

"It's Anri Sonohara, one of my students. She's in trouble and one of her friends, the admin, is trying to save her."

Soon, though the thread became overwhelming with new messages popping up every few seconds and I put my phone back in my pocket after putting it on mute. ' _Hopefully she'll be ok…'_ I shook my head as the words floated around my head though. I knew she wouldn't get hurt, after all the Dollars were on her side and we weren't going to let her down. That's what being a Dollar was.

The ringing got progressively louder and I began to look around at all the Dollars members. "Wow, she's really caused quite a stir…" I mused, giving a small smirk. The blonde on the other hand, seemed rather irked at all the noise.

We continued to wander around the city for awhile, me occasionally checking the messages, and Shizuo, slowly losing his mind from the constant vibrations and ringers going off. "Are they still looking for her? It's been like an hour, hasn't it?" I pondered aloud, looking up at the sky. It was beginning to grow dark, yet updates on the thread were still being posted. The admin was still giving commands too.

Finally, I found a rather quiet area and practically dragged the ex-bartender along with me, in hopes of getting some peace and quiet. This tactic didn't work for very long however, as the previously dying rings were suddenly, and horrendously brought back to life. "Fuccckkkk…" I groaned. There was no point in trying to stop Shizuo's anger on this one because first of all, he was already pissed off about the whole Izaya thing, and second of all, he was already in pre-tantrum.

Fuck me.

His cellphone rang rather loudly and he took a step forward, cracking the ground as he did so. He flipped open his phone for the thousandth time and yelled at it yet again, in hopes of it listening for once. "Shut the hell up! Stop freakin' beepin' at me! I can't read all this crap! Girls with big boobs, bunny suits, what the hell do you want me to do?!" He growled to no one in particular.

I heard a somewhat frightened gasped and looked over at the source, easily recognizing the man as someone who'd gotten his ass kicked by Shizuo not too long ago. And right next to him was none other than Anri Sonohara. ' _So those guys are in the Yellow Scarves? Huh...figures…'_

"Screw this!" The blonde finally noticed the others and realized the girl everyone was talking about was among them. I whipped out my phone once again and posted a message on the thread. " _Everything's fine now, Shizuo and I have found her~! I guarantee no Yellow Scarves will go after her now!"_ While I was typing I heard the screams of the men in the background and chuckled. I didn't feel bad for them, after all, they were terrible people who I'm sure had it coming.

"We're soarin', flyin'" I muttered quietly under my breath as I watched the gang members fly through the air. **That joke was never funny.**

Shizuo gave _the glare_ to the men who still stood, and they quickly scrammed, pussying out like the little bitches that they were. "Good riddance…" I looked back at Anri and flashed her a smile. She returned the gesture and turned her attention towards Shizuo.

"Uhm, I just wanted to thank you for saving me, once more." She bowed down, her tone completely sincere. While she was thankful, he was utterly confused and gave her a questioning look.

"Who're you again?" I'm not going to lie, when Izaya says Shizuo's a dumbass, he's not entirely wrong. Shizuo may not be the brightest when it comes to some things, such as names, but when it comes to the important things, he's sharper than those shitty little pins that say "stay in school, don't do drugs." You know which ones I'm talking about, they're either really shitty white pins or cheap red ribbons with awful gold lettering.

I hate those more than I hate Izaya Orihara.

Before I could even so much as sigh, Celty stepped in and put one of her hands on Anri's shoulder in what I believed to be a comforting manner. "Hey, I'm gonna turn off my phone, ok?" The blonde stated, and while it may have seemed like some meaningless outburst, it wasn't. He was saying that whatever problem was going on now, that whatever was happening, he wasn't going to be a part of it. He just wanted some peace and quiet for once, and he was going to get it.

"Catch you later." He gave a half assed wave and strolled off, me following behind, trying to keep up. What was a slow pace to him was agonizing to me, seeing as I'm like 5'2 and he's 6'1. How the hell am I supposed to keep up with a giant?

"Bye~!" I called out. "Good luck you two!" I waved, a giant smile plastered on my face, before I turned back around and continued to walk with Shizuo.

We continued to wander for awhile when the familiar boom of thunder hit our ears. "Ah shit…" I groaned. "It's been raining so much lately…and we didn't even grab the umbrella..." I continued to complain.

"At least they're cheap." He threw in and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, at least…" I gave a small sigh and we went into a nearby drug store, searching around for the item we oh so desperately needed. I thanked the heavens I wasn't sure existed that we had too, because seconds after we'd left the building it began to pour.

Fuck me.

"Hm? What's this?" I'd decided to check my phone again, just because and noticed that they'd added more to the thread. But, it wasn't about Anri, it was something different all together. Mikado wanted to disband the Dollars. " _Noo! You can't disband the Dollars! We've gone too far to stop now!"_ I furiously typed out, hoping he'd read my message and listen to my words. But alas, it was no hope, he had his mind made up. I'd know even before I'd tried to convince him, that he wouldn't change his mind. The page updated and I was met with a practically empty screen. Sighing, I exited out of a webpage that no longer existed and put my phone away.

"Can't believe he actually did it, I mean, some part of me knew he would and I still can't believe it…" I shook my head and Shizuo cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"What're you talking about Melody?"

"Nothing, nothing." I waved my hand back in forth, a gesture I commonly did when denying things because I'm a weeaboo piece of shit. I look like a horrendous Miku-Ripoff for fucks sake.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow but quickly shook it off. He'd learned that if I said it was nothing, it was truly was nothing. "Alright then." We continued to walk in the pouring rain, our one destination now being home.

If only we'd actually made it there.

Instead, it seemed fate had other plans. Because minutes later, as Shizuo and I were talking about something trivial he was cut off, mid-sentence by a rather loud crack, but this time it wasn't thunder. I whipped my head back just in time to see three figures in all black and their faces masked. The one in the middle held a gun and fired two more shots. I drowned out the thud of Shizuo's body dropping on the ground as the words the man said echoed far too loudly throughout my head.

"Don't blame me, Masaomi Kida's the one who ordered this hit!"

I crouched down and examined my lover. He was still breathing, that's good. "Shizuo! Shizuo, sweetie can you hear me?!" My tone was desperate and I prayed to hear any noise from him at all, even if it was only a pained grunt. I knew I had to get him somewhere before his body went into shock and he died. Hell, even doing what I was right now was wasting time. I continued to scream out the blonde's name desperately, the shower of rain mixing with my tears and drowning out my cries.

* * *

 _ **REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	19. Rage

_**ok so there's something I can't fucking understand**_

 _ **first off, this story doesn't have a lot of views, only 4,317 (i cri)**_

 _ **And so I've been looking at the views per chapter**_

 _ **why tf does chapter 18 have 336 views, but chapter 11 only have 155?**_

 _ **I just, I don't understand it**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I even need to explain how I don't own Durarara?**_

 _ **Warning: This isn't a dank story,**_

 _ **This is an ErenTheTitanShitter story**_

* * *

I crouched down and examined my lover. He was still breathing, that's good. "Shizuo! Shizuo, sweetie can you hear me?!" My tone was desperate and I prayed to hear any noise from him at all, even if it was only a pained grunt. I knew I had to get him somewhere before his body went into shock and he died. Hell, even doing what I was right now was wasting time. I continued to scream out the blonde's name desperately, the shower of rain mixing with my tears and drowning out my cries.

"Ughhh…" I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were struggling to stay open. ' _He's conscious, that's good.'_ My eyes widened a little, and while I felt better to see that he didn't seem to be hurt too badly, my body remained tensed and adrenaline continued to pump through my veins.

"Shizuo! Are you ok?! Can you speak?!" I bombarded him with questions and he gave another pained grunt before struggling to stand up.

"F-Fine, I'm fine." He seemed so nonchalant about the entire situation, as if getting shot was something that happened on a daily basis. He started to limp out of the alleyway much to my surprise and I ran ahead of him, blocking his path.

"At least let me help you, I mean you really shouldn't strain yourself like this. You should just wait here while I call the police and then we can ta-"

"No." He cut me off and shook his head. I gave him a rather confused look, why wouldn't he want to go to the hospital? He saw my curiosity and opened his mouth to explain. "The hospital's just so damn expensive, and I don't want to deal with all those police reports and all that shit. I know a guy that can fix me up for free."

"Well at least let me help you walk! You got shot in the leg for fucks sake! It's a miracle you're even standing!" Part of him seemed rather annoyed at my "nagging," but I could tell that at the same time, he was glad to see that I truly cared for him. He was glad to see that I hadn't run off in fear of my own life, and that I was all hyped up about this. I mean if I'd been calm then that means I wouldn't have really cared what happened.

"Fine." He allowed me to stand next to him and try and support him. "Where're we going anyways?" I looked up at him as he took uneven steps, trying not to put too much-or any- pressure on his left leg.

"Shinra's place." He answered simply and I nodded my head. I don't know why I hadn't realized that sooner, it should've been fairly obvious. I mean, I'd met Celty before and I knew who Shinra was. I guess it must've just slipped my mind while I was busy panicking.

After what I assumed to be about half an hour or so, we reached the building that the underground doctor and the dullahan resided at. "Finally…" I muttered under my breath. We casually strolled inside, and I thanked the god I wasn't sure existed that the lobby was empty. Just imagine how fucking weird it would've been to see a shitty Miku-Ripoff and the strongest man in Ikebukuro who just got shot up, in the lobby of a very nice apartment building. Yeah.

I helped him into the elevator even though he insisted we take the stairs-why, I don't know- and he sighed. I glanced over at him, concerned that maybe he'd hurt himself again but when I saw his face I realized he was relieved. "I'm glad you're alright." He looked down at me, a gentle smile on his face. I returned the look just as the elevator reached the top floor and we stepped out.

He rang the doorbell, or buzzed in or whatever the fuck it is, I just don't care anymore, and we waited patiently for someone to open the door. Footsteps quickly approached and the door was swung open by the man whom I assumed to be Shinra. "Huh?" His face quickly turned to one of concern as he scanned Shizuo's bloody body, trying to assess the damage.

Shizuo simply responded with a "Yo," and I almost fucking lost it. Seriously, like this man has been shot three times and he had to drag himself to an underground doctor and he's just like "Yo." Like, what if he died and he went up to heaven and God's all like, "oh hey Shizuo how did you die?" even though he's fucking omnipotent or whatever- and Shizuo's just like "Yo god wassup, I got shot and you know died and stuff, anyways how's your sex life?"

 **Don't ever do that again, that was absolutely terrible.**

"Goodness gracious!" His eyes were bigger than Kim Kardashian's ass or that moe-tron thing from 4chan that just needs to be put out of it's misery. "What happened to you?!"

"Well you know…" He strolled into the apartment before continuing his statement. "I got shot." The calmness in his voice seemed to surprise Shinra as well, and we both followed the blond into the apartment.

"Hmm...both your abdomen and your right leg have sustained some serious damage." Shinra used his medical jargon that no one was impressed by and stood up. "More importantly, how can you even stand up right now?!"

"I would also like to know that…" I chimed in.

"What do you mean how am I standing?" Shizuo put one of his hands on his hips and did the sassy head roll. Are we sure Shizuo Heiwajima isn't a sterotypical black woman in disguise? "Just because I am, why the hell else?" He continued. Well that makes perfect sense.

I heard quiet, almost silent footsteps approaching and glanced over to the source. It was Anri Sonohara, one of my students. What the hell was she doing here? I mean, I know she seemed to have some sort of bond with Celty but…

"Shizuo, Ms. Worstchester…? What...What are you...doing here?" She seemed completely surprised by our presence, just as I was with hers.

"Huh?" Both Shinra and I were helping guide Shizuo into the living room so we could treat his wounds. ' _Hoe don't say it.'_ I thought to myself, praying he didn't forget who Anri was for the millionth time. "Man this sucks…" He groaned, looking up at the ceiling. "Who're you again?" He pointed a finger at her, just to make sure we were all looking at the teen and I gave a disappointed sigh. ' _Oh my god…'_

"That's Anri, Shizuo, you know, the one you saved from those Yellow Scarves members earlier? She's one of my students." Anri stepped to the side and we gently set Shizuo down on the couch.

Shinra went off and got his handy-dandy medical supplies and I waited with Shizuo, holding his hand to try and comfort him despite the fact that he seemed completely fine with the situation. I was doing this, just in case though, after all, sometimes the people who seem the strongest are the ones who need more help than anyone.

"What happened to you?" Shinra's tone sounded almost motherly as he was treating Shizuo's wounds. He sounded more like a mother who was disappointed at her child for doing something stupid, rather than a grown-ass man who was taking bullets out of another grown-ass man.

"At first, I thought it was nothing and that I'd just fallen down 'cause I slipped in the rain. But then I saw blood, and noticed it was coming from my own leg and stomach. And I heard Melody screaming so I realized 'hey I've been shot.' I was getting ready to kill the guys who shot me, but before I could get to my feet they all ran off."

Shinra noticed Anri's discomfort and turned towards her with a goofy smile plastered on his face, in hopes of easing her worries. "Pretty dumb huh?" Oh fuck.

Shizuo leaned down towards Shinra's face, the glint of murder evident in his eyes. "Wanna live?" He growled, and I swear Shinra pissed himself. His jimmies have been really rustled man. Shinra got onto the fucking coffee table-I shit you not- and bowed down, giving one of the most cliche and shitty weeaboo apologies in history.

"My profound and sincere apologies."

"What the fuck even is my life anymore?" I muttered to myself, banging my head against the wall in the corner of pity. Whew, pity party.

"Just fix me up already. I've gotta go find the bastards who did this to me and kill 'em."

"That really doesn't sound like a good idea Shizuo, you should rest for awhile." But my statement was ignored, completely. I feel the love. Actually, that's not true, Shinra acknowledged my words and completely agreed with me, but he's a nobody so I still felt like no one was really listening to me.

"Melody's right Shizuo! You need to stay here and rest!"

Shizuo growled at the very thought. "They're dead! The guys who shot me, and the asshole who ordered it! That Masaomi Kida is one dead dude!" Anri gasped as the name left the blonde's mouth. I felt my eyes widen slightly as well when I caught the amount of rage his voice held, and my pity for Masaomi was bigger than the amount of damage Shizuo had done to Ikebukuro in his entire life. I mean, he was already pissed the fuck off over the incident with Izaya, and surely getting shot only added to his quickly growing fury.

Fuck me.

* * *

 _ **I hate America**_


	20. Puppet

_**crawling in my crawwlll**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Do I even need to**_

 _ **Warning: Vulgarity and cringe that not even the scene-ist of 12 year olds would be impressed by**_

* * *

"Shizuo! You need to rest!" I continued to persist, but my words had no effect on the man. He was dead set on killing the bastards who had shot him. He stormed out of the apartment and through the streets of Ikebukuro with me trailing behind him, continuing to protest.

"Really Shizuo! This isn't good for you! It's a miracle you even made it to Shinra's without any real harm. I mean, you shouldn't strain yourself like this!" I repeated these words for what felt like the thousandth time, but I kept arguing them anyways. I had a valid point, my words were rational, but Shizuo was far beyond that sort of thinking at this point. He only had one thing on his mind at the moment and that was revenge. It's not like I didn't understand his motives, I did, completely, and I would've gladly helped him kill those assholes, I just wanted him to heal first. But he kept insisting he was fine and ignored all of our protests for him to take it easy for at least a week.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He'd say over and over. He acted as if he couldn't get hurt at all. He seemed to believe that he really was a monster since he thought himself to be indestructible. Honestly, it was almost sad that he refused to think of himself getting hurt, like the very idea was a foreign concept. It wasn't sad because he believed he was invincible though, it was sad because he believed he wasn't human, and therefore, couldn't get hurt like one.

"Don't worry Melody. I'm alright, see." He stopped walking for a moment and gestured to himself. "Yeah I'm a little bruised up, but I'm alright, ok?" He ruffled my hair and gave an uneasy smile. I just wondered if he was trying to convince me or himself that his words were the truth.

"I guess…" I muttered, still unsure, but decided to drop the topic. You know what, if he said he was fine, then he probably was, and if he wanted to kill those bastards, then I should support him 100%.

After a little while of walking we were finally on the right track to the hideout of the Yellow Scarves, but we weren't actually going to show up at the warehouse. That had never been part of the plan. Both Shizuo and I knew some guys-most likely the ones who had shot my boyfriend- were going to try and escape, and they were likely going to go this way. So we both waited, Shizuo, with a street sign he'd ripped out of the ground, and me, just your average highschool teacher.

"Just...be careful, ok?" I glanced up at him and he gave me a reassuring look before turning his attention back towards the road. We continued to wait for what felt like hours, but finally, finally I spotted a car that could only be theirs. Just from the way it stuck out, with that shitty little butterfly decal on the hood gave them away.

"Here they come…" The words didn't need to be said, both he and I were ready, yet I still felt as if I had to speak them. I had to give the warning even though we were already prepared for this.

I stood off to the side as the blonde was in the dead center of the road, him holding the street sign similar to how you'd hold a baseball bat. "Hey, batter, batter, batter!" I called out, caught up in the excitement. **Oh my god stop.** Nah.

They began to speed up as they approached him, which would end up being one of the worst mistakes they'd ever make in their lives. Granted, they didn't know that yet. He swung the sign forward and a sickeningly loud screech was heard as the metal cut the top of the car clean off. I stared in awe as the men poked their heads out, similar to prairie dogs, and scanned back in forth, utter horror etched into their faces.

The disgustingly familiar blonde I'd seen so many times finally came to his senses again and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, haphazardly trying to make an impossible escape from "the monster of Ikebukuro." What an idiot.

Curses could still be heard leaving their mouths as they tried to get a grip on reality and ease their terrified minds, though comfort wouldn't come so easy. "ONLY PUSSIES RUN AWAY!" Shizuo roared, throwing the sign as if it were a javelin and he were trying to score the most points. Or whatever. I don't know how any sports work to be honest.

It hit their car dead center and I couldn't help but let a grin appear on their face. I knew none of them were hurt, but I was well aware of the fact that they also wouldn't fuck with Shizuo Heiwajima for a very, very long time. They managed to swerve/drive out of sight and Celty began her pursuit after the men.

I glanced at my watch and saw it was almost time. "Shit! Look Shizuo, I gotta go! Have fun!" I gave a half-assed wave and ran off, my destination being a nearby park. I just prayed I'd make it in time. ' _Shit, shit, shit, shit!'_ I kept glancing at my watch and panic began to consume my thoughts. I wasn't going to make it. If I wasn't there on time I might get spotted, and that would completely ruin everything.

As I continued to run, I tried my best to keep my mind off my burning lungs and racing heart, and played the conversation I'd had with Anri before we left in my head. She knew who was behind all of this and after some quick, yet careful planning we'd devised a way to get rid of the problem. Maybe it wasn't the best solution but at this point we were absolutely desperate and were up for anything.

Fate spared me for once and as I arrived at the assigned place, I realized I'd arrived at the exact minute I'd promised to. "Hey...Anri…" I was panting heavily, trying to get control over my breathing and praying that it wasn't too loud. Noise was also a factor that could get us busted. She only responded to my presence with a quick glance before turning back to the scene that was unfolding right in front of us.

I crouched next to her and kept stealing glances, me still in awe over her red eyes. I'd seen the power for myself and I had already known she was the Slasher, but it was still so amazing to see. I guess, in a way, it was similar to the strength Shizuo possessed, it was so unreal that I felt I had to be dreaming, even though I was never more alive or awake when I was around him.

"Yep this was it." The voice was quiet since we weren't too close, but I could still hear and easily recognize this man's voice. No, not man, this monster's voice. How could I ever forget it? "Excellent work." He gave a small chuckle before continuing. "Now I can collect the reward the Awakusu group put out."

"Great." Was all the darker man replied. "I tried to get the bullets back for you but I couldn't."

"Oh, don't worry. that's fine. You know, if he'd been able to kill Shizu-chan that would've been perfect." I growled at his statement. _'God I hate this guy...'_

"Tell me, that's why you gave me the info right? So I would pass it onto Horada for ya?" Both Anri and I were hoping that we were making this act with our little puppet convincing.

"If only he'd hit him in his head or his heart, then he might have actually died. It's a shame really." The informant sighed, seemingly disappointed at the results.

"So there you have it Mother, the truth." Izaya gave a surprised "huh," and we revealed ourselves. But we didn't focus on Izaya just yet, we still had to get our little "helper," out of the way.

"Great. Thank you for everything. Now I want you to go home and live a normal life." At her words he walked off, in a daze towards the place he called home. She turned towards the other man, finally acknowledging his presence. I however, stayed at what I judged to be a fair distance and watched closely.

"So, you must be Izaya Orihara." It was more of a statement than an actual question. He had to be Izaya right? No one else on the face of the Earth could possibly be as bad as him. **I beg to differ.**

"Well, it's Anri Sonohara and Melody Worstchester. Or perhaps, I should call you Saika and Uso hmm? What're you two doing out so late~?"

Anri pulled the sword out of her body and gave him a rather cold look. It was colder than Jack Frost, like seriously. "I'm here because I'm going to cut you."

"Oh?" The crimson eyed male had a smirk on his face and he was clearly amused with the situation.

"Tell me, what was your reason for doing this?"

"He's just an asshole!" I called out, earning a playful glare from the eskimo. Ew. Gross.

"Whaat? Come on, that's so rude Melo-chan~ Besides, I didn't do anything wrong." All of us knew it was a lie, though the man kept a straight face. He was playing games again, something that I wasn't particularly fond of.

"You almost got my boyfriend killed for fucks sake!" I pointed out, my face beginning to burn red in anger.

"See, I did nothing wrong."

Oh my god.

"However..." He turned back towards girl clad in a school uniform. "If I had to give you a reason I guess it would be because, I love humans. All of them. And because I love them so much, I like to see them in all kinds of circumstances. Here's a question for you..." He closed his eyes and I swear his grin somehow grew. "Am I telling you the truth right now? Or is it a lie?"

"He only speaks liesss." I spoke flatly, and crossed my arms over my chest. I was just so done with this man's shit and I could tell Anri was as well.

"Shut up."

Anri swung his sword at him, but unfortunately he seemed to have expected this because he jumped back. Damnit. "Once I cut you, I'll control you, and know if you're lying."

"Enough about me, let's talk about you." Izaya changed the topic and just based off his mischievous tone I realized something. This speech was rehearsed. He'd expected _all_ of this. He wasn't really surprised, he'd seen everything coming all along.

"If you really want to have a peaceful life, why don't you use that sword to cut everyone you know and keep things quiet around here?"

"Because she's a rational human being and not a sociopath like you." Man, I really can't just keep my thoughts to myself, can I? My statement was completely ignored though, so I guess it didn't matter much.

"I won't do that! That's wrong and you know it!" Anri was becoming increasingly upset with this man. She was being used, she was being teased, and didn't appreciate it at all. Granted, I don't believe anyone likes to be taunted.

"Is it not? And how you treated Mikado and Masaomi, you know how they both felt about you, yet you kept quiet and led both of those boys on. You think that was the right thing to do?" He was just poking fun at her now, trying to see how far he could push the poor girl.

"Don't listen to his shit Anri. He's just trying to get to you."

"Stay out of this Melo-chan." I saw the flash of metal and before I could react, felt a stinging pain in my left arm. I glanced down and noticed a clean cut in my shirt, with blood beginning to flow from the wound he'd created. What an asshole.

Anri saw this too and again tried to swing her sword at him, but he produced another knife and blocked her blow. He jumped back and continued his little speech.

"Are you done? You really shouldn't underestimate me. After all, there's a very good reason I can go toe to toe with Shizu-chan." He pulled the gun out of the horrendous orange bag and I felt myself growing uneasy. Why did we ever let him have that thing? Seriously, giving Izaya a gun was like giving North Korea actual nuclear weapons.

"In addition..." He continued, a wild look appearing on his face. "Your biggest mistake was not taking this from me when you had the chance." Anri tensed up, and he simply laughed at her actions.

"It's alright, don't worry, I'm won't shoot _you_ , but who will it be instead~?" He scanned the area but I already knew who his target was. As I predicted, he pointed the gun at me and I frowned.

"Fuck me." I muttered under my breath.

"This girl seems like an excellent choice. This won't bother you at all, seeing how you can't love anyone. Besides, she's just your teacher right~?"

"You didn't fool me, I knew all along that Higa was one of the Slasher victims, it's true." So that was the man's name. Higa. I often forgot that the people possessed by Saika had lives as well. After all, I only ever saw them when they were under Anri's control.

"After all, why do you think I asked him to get me this gun? I did it for you. 'Cause I wanted to declare war on you." He looked at her, a sinister gleam in his eyes. "See, I too deeply love people," his face, as well as his voice became dark. "And I will _not_ let them be taken by a stupid sword. Humans are _mine_." He glanced back at me with these words and I had to keep myself from shuddering in absolute disgust.

"And I really don't like to share. Oh! But that said, I don't need Shizu-chan! He's all yours...Wait, that's right. Seems as if you've got some competition for him as well~ Would you like me to help you by getting _it_ out of the way?" He put his finger on the trigger and I noticed that the safety was already off. Was he really going to shoot me...?

"No!"

"Fine, have it your way, but when you do take Shizu-chan, I'd love for you to slice him to pieces immediately. I mean why wait? Best of luck then, see ya!" And just like that he was gone, leaving the two of us alone to process his words and prepare for the war that he promised was soon to come.

"What an asshole."

* * *

 _ **anime is overrated**_


	21. Romance

**_the boondocks is slowly consuming my life..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I didn't ride Ryogho Narita's dick to get the rights to this series, so I don't own it at all_**

 ** _Warning: My disclaimer should say it all_**

 ** _this fanfic has just become copy and paste dialogue from the show..._**

* * *

 _Setton: So, no school tomorrow huh?_

 _Setton: Do you guys have any plans for your day off?_

 _Taro Tanaka: Yeah, I'm seeing a movie_

 _Saika: Really you too? That's what I'm doing_

 _Uso: I'm going to spend the day with Shizuo~!_

 _Bakyura: Chill_

 _Bakyura: It's lookin' like a midday hook-up sight in here_

 _-Kanra has joined the chat-_

 _Kanra: Hey everyone! Kanra's in the house~!_

 _Uso: Joy_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hi there_

 _Setton: Hey_

 _Saika: Good evening_

 _Bakyura: Die_

 _Kanra: I see you're as cranky as ever, Bakyura_

 _Kanra: So tell me, you guys heard the latest?_

 _Kanra: There's a death threat out on Yuuhei Hanejima!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Yuuhei Hanejima, the actor?_

 _Uso: Really? Yuuhei's so cool, why would anyone ever want to kill him?_

 _Kanra: Someone apparently_

 _Kanra: All the chatrooms are in a major frenzy right now_

 _Uso: Hopefully it's just a prank…_

 _Setton: It's gotta be…_

 _Setton: But hey, tomorrow is a day off, that's rare!_

 _Setton: So let's have some fun!_

 _Uso: I know I will~!_

 _Uso: Look guys, gotta go!_

 _Kanra: See ya!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Bye_

 _Saika: Goodbye_

 _Bakyura: Bye~!_

 _Setton: See you later_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

* * *

"It's pretty nice out today, huh?" I glanced around the city, breathing in the somewhat fresh air with a seemingly permanent smile glued on my face.

"A little crowded, but yeah." Shizuo agreed, looking down at me with a small smile on his face. I nodded at his statement, because it was true. It was more crowded than usual today, and not just because everyone had a day off. I'd heard something about a live special starring "Yuuhei Hanejima," that was located right here in Ikebukuro, and I'm sure everyone was just trying to get their 15 minutes of fame.

"I don't mind though, I'm just happy being here with you." I clung onto his arm as we continued to walk through the concrete jungle, no particular destination in mind. We just wanted to roam the city with each other, we didn't need any restaurants, or karaoke bars, or whatever to have a good time. We were perfectly happy just being with each other.

I noticed that Shizuo's cheeks were a little red and giggled. Even though we'd been dating for about 7 and a half months now, he still got flushed by my affection. Not that I was complaining or anything. In fact, I found it to be absolutely adorable. Just imagine, the monster of Ikebukuro, blushing because of one girl and a few words that had left her mouth.

We came across a rather large crowd and as I tried to peek over the top I realized that this must have been where Shizuo's kid brother was filming. What was that live special he was doing called again? Didn't it have something to do with...? "Hey Shizuo, what was Kasuka filming today?" I didn't bother to use his stage name, honestly, there was no point.

"Dunno. From the looks of it, it's got something to do with couples. I think."

My face lit up after I heard those words and the pieces clicked together in my head. "Oh! That's right! He's trying to find the best couple in all of Ikebukuro! Oh we should go over there!" I was practically pleading the blonde, but he didn't look to keen on the idea. I'm sure that he wanted to see his sibling, but at the same time, I could tell he didn't really want to be on camera.

"Do you really want to?" He asked uneasily, but he still seemed willing to. I never got to answer his question though, because I was interrupted by two teenagers that I'd never seen before, but somehow looked oddly familiar. No, that's not right. It was more so that they looked very similar to a face that I knew all too well.

"Oh hey! Shizuo~!" He turned towards them and irritation became apparent on his face.

"Kururi! Mairu!" Shizuo definitely knew the duo, that much was obvious. He glanced back over at Kasuka for a moment before turning back towards them. As the two girls approached I quickly realized they were twins, but they still looked very different from each other.

The one clad in a yellow jacket wore glasses, as well as a brown skirt. Her chocolate locks were rather long and had been done up in a braid. And compared to her sister, her chest was flatter than a cutting board. The other girl, bore a dark green jacket and had much shorter hair, that looked like she'd combed it for ten seconds. She wore a yellow skirt and seemed more introverted than the other. She kept her eyes on her phone, while the other kept looking at the both of us, a bright smile on her face.

"It's been awhile Shizuo!"

"Yeah, been awhile." The shyer one echoed her words quietly and I cocked my head to the side. Definitely Oriharas. They had to be, they were just as eccentric as Izaya and the resemblance was uncanny. ' _I never knew Izaya had any younger siblings. Oh those poor girls.'_ I actually felt a little sympathy for the two, having to be related to _it_.

"So where is he? We heard Yuuhei is gonna be here, is that true?"

"I heard he was shooting in Ikebukuro today, but we can't find him…" The other piped in. They were mirror opposites of each other and it was somehow very unsettling. I didn't get the same vibe from them that I did Izaya, but they still felt off.

"Hey I know! Introduce us to Yuuhei!" Shizuo scoffed at this and continued to block their path.

"That's only gonna happen once I see your brother go face first into the nearest garbage truck." Yep. definitely Izaya's little sisters. They both scowled for a moment and tried to negotiate with the blonde.

"Well if you want our big brother then he's all yours!"

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I've already got plans today." He waved and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Whaaaatt?!" The one with glasses seemed highly upset by this, as if not meeting Yuuhei Hanejima was worse than death itself. I noticed the quiet one was concentrating hard on her phone screen and I realized that she was trying to find where the actor was. I prayed she wouldn't notice the similar surroundings, but it seemed that unlike her sister, she was very bright.

Said sister glanced over at her screen. "Huh? What's goin' on?" Shizuo noticed this as well and realized that they'd managed to find where the actor was. Honestly, I'm surprised that they hadn't just figured it out from the crowd, but whatever. I mean, Ikebukuro was a fairly big city, so this type of crowd wasn't exactly an unusual sight.

"Kururi!"

"Look that's Yuuhei! There he is!" The flat chested one stood on her toes and frantically waved, trying desperately to get the attention of the idol. Shizuo gave a growl of annoyance and plucked the two girls off the ground, carrying them away from the scene. The one I assumed to be Mairu continued to shout out for Yuuhei as Shizuo scolded them.

"Don't bother Kasuka while he's working." I trailed closely behind them, just a tad disappointed that something had come along and interrupted our fun. And of course, it had been an Orihara. Why was I even surprised in the slightest? He hung the two up on a nearby truck and we both returned, watching the special in person, rather than on a TV.

A small scream was heard and while I couldn't see what exactly was going on, I was able to catch a glimpse of a rather dirty looking man, holding a knife and approaching the actor. "Yuuhei Hanejima! Give her back!" His tone was crazed; he seemed absolutely delirious. I noticed that Shizuo was eyeing a nearby sign and decided that I should step in before I had to pay for more damages. I mean, I had plenty of money-thanks to Zach-but it still got a little annoying, having to pay for all the shit Shizuo would destroy when Tom couldn't.

"Give her back to me!" As I approached the scene, I could see that Kasuka didn't seem frightened by this at all. He was certain that if this man were to attack him, surely someone-most likely Shizuo- would step in and keep that from happening. And he was right.

Before the greasy-homeless looking-bad smelling-ugly man could lunge at the young man I stepped in and tackled him, in hopes of stopping this madness. Why can't we have one normal damn day in Ikebukuro? Before I could disarm him, he managed to push me off and now had the knife pointed at me.

"Get outta my way you bitch!" His tone was harsh as he rushed at me. I braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, I heard a rather loud crash and I pried open my eyes to see what had happened. A sign lay on top of the man like a blanket and I glanced back at Shizuo, who seemed extremely displeased by Uggo's words. I noticed Mikado and Anri were standing nearby, the boy standing in front of her protectively. I couldn't help but smile at the scene, momentarily forgetting what had just happened.

Kasuka glanced back at him, and then at me again, trying to decipher if Shizuo knew me and was trying to protect me, or just threw the sign to keep an innocent civilian from getting killed. That's right, I'd never actually met him, and the two brothers never got to talk often. Hell, I'd be surprised if Kasuka even knew Shizuo had a girlfriend, much less knew my name or what I looked like. I gave an exaggerated whine and looked over at the blonde. "Shizuo! You promised you wouldn't destroy anything todaay!"

"What was I supposed to do?" People cleared the way for him as he walked over to me, pushing his glasses up as he did so. We were both exaggerating, yes, I was a little upset that he'd wrecked something, but I was still glad he saved me. And of course he felt bad, but at the same time, someone had been trying to go stabby stabby at his girl. And stabby stabby is bad. **Stabby stabby? Woman you're like 23 and you just said stabby stabby.**

"Good point...but still, I could've handled it y'know." I sighed and gave him a pitiful scowl.

"Well, who do we have here!" Kasuka had resumed his little act and directed the cameras towards us. "Could this be the couple we've been searching for?" He held the microphone out to us. "You two are an item right?" Honestly, I couldn't tell if all the excitement in his voice was an act or if some of it was genuine.

"Yeah!" I answered enthusiastically, a giant smile plastered on my face. "We've been dating for like, seven and a half months now! Right Shizuo?" I glanced over at him and could see his face getting a little red, but he didn't protest. While he didn't seem too glad about being on camera, he still seemed glad to be with me, and seeing me happy. Well, that's what I thought anyways, but I might have been completely off.

"Y-Yeah…" He looked down at the ground and I held his hand.

"There's no need to feel flustered." I reassured him. We both turned back to Kasuka and he interviewed us for a while longer with questions such as "how did you two meet," and other generic things. I didn't care how cliche the questions might've been though, I was just glad to tell Kasuka all about us. To be honest, I didn't care much what the people who were watching thought, I just wanted Shizuo's brother to know about me. And, this way, I was able to.

Finally he finished the mini interview and we continued on our way. "Should we get the twins down?" I questioned as we neared the two and after a moment of debating Shizuo sighed.

"Yeah, probably." He plucked them off the truck, and they continued to cry out louder for Yuuhei to notice them as we carried to two away. Shizuo carried them to an abandoned looking building and tossed them inside before slamming the door shut. "Those two are a real pain in the ass…" He gave a slight growl as he kicked a vending machine in front of the door.

"So, what, are we like baby-sitting them now?"

"Seems like it." I huffed at the statement, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest. ' _So much for just hanging out with Shizuo today…'_ I thought bitterly. Why is it always the Oriharas who screw up our fun? The pleads of the girls for us to let them out seemed to drown out all other sound and it took three or four rings before the blonde finally noticed his phone was going off.

He answered it with a "Yeah," and I wondered who he was talking to. Whoever it was, was going to have their ass kicked by me for further interrupting our time together. We hardly got to spend any time with each other as is, what with our crazy work schedules, so when our free time was invaded, I couldn't help but feel pissed off. I mean, who wouldn't?

"So, who was that asshole?" By the tone of his voice I could tell that the person on the other side of the phone, was definitely not a friend of Shizuo. In fact, the ex-bartender only ever used a tone that harsh around one person. Izaya.

Fuck me.

"And why'd you take the time to tell me my brother's life was in danger?" He continued as I began to scan the area for any sign of the flea. My eyes locked on target and I saw him, gliding through the crowd, towards us. As if those twins weren't enough to ruin our date, now Izaya was here as well.

"Then let me guess, he just happened to live in Ikebukuro. And he just happened to see him on tv. And that's why he came by. And he just happened to bring a knife with him too. Tch, that's a load of crap if I've ever heard one." The eskimo had stopped walking and was only a few yards away from us now. I frowned at this, but listened to their conversation play out since I could hear both of the voices now.

"You have good instincts, like you're part animal." With this, Shizuo finally noticed the informant's presence and gave a rather nasty glare in his direction. "Yes, it's true. I did leak Yuuhei's schedule to him so he would know where he'd be. But I figured if he was ever in any danger you'd come running to his rescue." One hand was in his pocket and I knew he was getting his knifes ready, he was preparing for a fight that he'd purposefully stirred up. What an asshole.

"Oh, what a surprise! Izaya's the one behind it all! Boy, I never saw that one coming!" I exclaimed, the sarcasm in my tone so heavy that those tumblr misandrists seemed like feathers compared to it. I'm just done with this shit.

The two put their phones away and stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. "What's your deal?" His tone was harsh and I realized that Shizuo was just as annoyed-if not more-than I as because our lovely day had been interrupted.

"I've decided the time has come-"

"To stop being a cunt?" I interjected, and for my input, I was rewarded with a rather cold glare. Yay.

"No, I'm going to leave town and go underground for awhile. However, first I need to settle a little score between me and this city." A grin appeared on his face and he did a weird sort of lurch forward. "So there's that…" With these words, a gleam of metal appeared and Shizuo managed to catch the blade with his teeth. "I just wanted to mess with you again. It's fun." He shrugged innocently, as if he were some young boy playing a game of checkers, rather than a grown ass man, pissing another grown ass man off simply because he didn't like him. Seriously Izaya, you're like what, 24? Grow the fuck up.

Shizuo crushed the blade with his teeth and rolled his head. "You done talking?!" He was clearly fed up now and I knew that this fight was not only inevitable, but that it was going to be extremely long. "You dead man!" He ripped a sign out of the ground while screaming the sepia-eyed man's name, as he usually did in these sort of situations. "IZZAAAYYYAAA! YOU'RE DEAD!" He roared and I sighed.

As the two played a game of cat and mouse, which consisted of Shizuo throwing fucking everything and Izaya running like a little pussy I ran behind, trying desperately to keep up with the two. It wasn't easy at all though, considering the fact that I was terrible at parkour and those two were practically flying through the air. "IZAYA!" They used Simon as a launch pad and I ran through the crowd as quickly as I could, no longer caring about the people I pushed past me. All that mattered at the moment was keeping my eye on those two.

"Fuucccckkk meeee!" Finally, they slowed down and I stopped, trying to refill my lungs with the air they desperately craved. I really couldn't keep up with the chaos anymore, everything seemed to be happening at once and it was far too fast for me to process it. One moment Shizuo was blocking blades with a road sign and the next he'd caught another sign with his face.

"This is pure madness…" I said to myself, only I'd finally gotten some grip on reality. The chase continued and with a small sigh, I returned to the chaos at hand.

It had been what felt like hours, and at this point Shizuo's created a garden of street signs. The two men were surrounded by a crowd of butt-hurt assholes who all had some kind of grudge against one or the other, and Celty stood off to the side, unsure of what to do. Honestly,I don't think anything could've made this situation better.

Izaya's face turned into a sinister one for the umptheenth time and dashed away, with the angry blonde tailing behind. It was incredible that both of them still had the determination to kill each other, I mean they had been fighting for literal hours and they both acted as if it'd only just begun. How the fuck do they have such good stamina?

"Get back here!" My legs were aching, yet I continued to follow the two through the many twists and turns of the city. And suddenly, they were in an open area. "Shizuo!" I saw the truck approaching, but he did not.

A loud blare of the horn was followed by the blonde flying into the air and landing a few feet away, yet the truck hadn't been able to stop again and as if it were insult to injury, ran him over for the second time. Fucking christ. I simply stared in shock at the scene in front of me. Surely he wasn't dead right? Shizuo had survived being shot three times, surely this wouldn't have killed him…

"I can't believe you fell for the same old gag from high school. You really are a slow learner, Shizu-chan~" Izaya's words were unwelcomed, hell, his entire being was unwelcomed. My face darkened significantly at his presence but before I could kick his ass, a roar of anger from Shizuo interrupted me.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ABOUT BEING A SLOW LEARNER?!" He screamed, lifting up the truck and holding it above his head. He threw it behind him with some sort of war cry causing all those around to step back in fear.

"IZAYA!" He headbutted the Eskimo, but Izaya didn't budge.

""That your idea of showing intelligence~?" He teased.

"PISS OFF!" Shizuo swung his fists out of pure rage, but the raven-haired male simply backed up to avoid the blows. He ripped a lamp post out of the road and hurled it at Izaya, who stepped to the side, leaving it to come in contact with the citizens nearby. I was thankful when I saw that no one had been hit, but my joy quickly faded when I noticed that an orgy of fighting had broken out. Everyone seemed to be hitting everyone for absolutely no reason.

If you could pick one word, and only one word to describe Ikebukuro, what would it be? I'm sure some people would pick "lively," while others may say "chaotic," and surely tons of other words similar to those two. But what word would I pick, to describe this city? Well, I'd have to call it normal, because that's all it was. Every city had their own hooks and their own infamous people and things, and ours were just a little more extreme.

* * *

 _ **the holocaust was a farce**_


	22. Mischeif

**_I've finally finished prewriting this whole damn story_**

 ** _Now all that's left is to heavily edit (delete) the old chapters to make it more presentable_**

 ** _Disclaimer: While I'm of legal age in Japan and technically could, I have not fucked Ryohgo Narita so I don't own jack_**

 ** _Warning: I don't have dank memes and I'm not pretty but I do have..._**

 ** _uhm_**

 ** _shit_**

 ** _fuck_**

* * *

"You know, it's been six months since Izaya went underground. Do you think he's gone for good?" I glanced back at Shizuo as I continued to cut up the potatoes I was using to make Nikujaga.

"Hopefully. I'd love if we never got to see that bastard again." I gave a hm of agreement at his statement and turned back to the soon-to-be dish. It had been rather peaceful ever since the informant had left the city and I-as well as every citizen of Ikebukuro- was very pleased with this.

"It's hard to believe I've already been here for a year…" I muttered mostly to myself. "And starting tomorrow, I'll have all new students in my class…" I sighed at the thought. Despite the fact that I had only been a teacher to the teens, I felt like I'd become their friends. Hopefully I'd still get to chat with them occasionally. Especially Anri and Mikado. Something told me I didn't have to worry about losing contact with those two though. Somehow I knew they'd stick around in my life even if they weren't trying to. After all, one of them was the leader of the Dollars, and the other was the Slasher, as well as one of the few friends of Celty.

"You say something Melody?" I was brought back down to earth at his words. Apparently I'd spaced out and had begun muttering things to myself. Concern and curiosity were sown into his words, and I couldn't help but wonder what had him upset. I'd noticed that over the past few months he'd been becoming increasingly more uneasy, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what the hell was bugging him.

Had I done something wrong…?

"Huh? Oh, I just spaced out is all…" The lie easily slipped past my lips, and I only hoped that he bought it.

* * *

 _-Kanra has joined the chat-_

 _Kanra: Hiya! Kanra's in the house~!_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hello_

 _Bakyura: Yo_

 _Uso: What's up?_

 _Saika: Evening_

 _Saika: I_

 _Saika: Look forward to chatting_

 _Saika: Everyone_

 _Kanra: Right then!_

 _Kanra: Has everyone gotten the hang of this new chat room?_

 _Uso: Yep_

 _Taro Tanaka: Yeah, it's a lot easier to tell who's who now_

 _Bakyura: Damn right_

 _Bakyura: With these new icons, it'll be more vivid when I beat the shit outta Kanra_

 _Uso: If it's Kanra you're after you're gonna have to fight me for 'em, cause I killed dibs on kickin his ass first_

 _Kanra: Seriously?!_

 _Kanra: Oh no, what're you gonna do?_

 _Bakyura: Troll ya, and ban ya, on endless repeat._

 _Uso: Make you suffer_

 _Taro Tanaka: Bakyura, Uso, you're both too cruel to him_

 _Uso: Nah_

 _Saika: Let's all_

 _Saika: Get_

 _Saika: Along_

 _Bakyura: Oh, Saika_

 _Bakyura: It's not like I hate Kanra for real or anything~_

 _Uso: I do~!_

 _Kanra: Oh you're too mean to me Uso~_

 _-Setton has joined the chat-_

 _Setton: Evening…_

 _Taro Tanaka: Hey, good evening_

 _Uso: Hello!_

 _Setton: I'm done, it's hopeless_

 _Uso: Huh? What's wrong Setton?_

 _Setton: Well, I lost some money_

 _Bakyura: What?!_

 _Uso: That sucks ass_

 _Taro Tanaka: Oh...that's too bad…_

 _Kanra: Yeah, how much money was it?_

 _Uso: I'll pay you what you lost~!_

 _Setton: I lost my entire month's pay_

 _Saika: Are you ok?_

 _Bakyura: ?!_

 _Uso: I'll still pay ya!_

 _Setton: There's no need Uso, I've got a lot saved up, so I can get by…_

 _Uso: If you say so…_

 _Kanra: Oh! I've got good news everyone~!_

 _Uso: Huh?_

 _Setton: What_

 _Kanra: Tada, click this_ _link_

 _Bakyura; 10 mil?!_

 _Taro Tanaka: That's insane!_

 _Setton: There's no way I'd ever be able to catch the Black Rider, it just wouldn't happen._

 _Uso: Damn that's a lot of cash…_

 _Kanra: Yeah, I might just catch the Black Rider…_

 _Kanra: Sure sounds tempting…_

 _Uso: Not really…_

 _Uso: Look, I gotta go_

 _Bakyura: See ya!_

 _Kanra: Bye~!_

 _Taro Tanaka: See you later_

 _Setton: Bye…_

 _Saika: Good bye_

 _-Uso has left the chat-_

* * *

"Welcome to class 1-B! I'll be your teacher, Ms. Worstchester. I look forward to getting to know all of you." I smiled at the wave of fresh faces. "Now let's start with introductions." I quickly skimmed through the list of names and my eyes refused to keep going when they landed on a rather familiar one. _Mairu Orihara._

Fuck me.

Just as my eyes landed on her name she began her introduction to the class and I focused on her. ' _Please don't remember me, please don't remember me, please don't remember me…'_ I prayed over and over in my head. "I'm Mairu Orihara!" She jumped out of her chair and offered a too-happy smile to all of her classmates. "That's Mairu, as in to dance and flow down a field of Origami!" She made wild gestures as she spoke and I quickly noticed that while she was wearing a school uniform, it definitely wasn't Raira's. "Nice to meet you! My favorite books to read are encyclopedias, manga, and porn!" Same here. Same here, kid. "And I swing both ways when it comes to love and sex!" Same here again kid. Damn, I've never connected this hard with one of my students.

If only she wasn't an Orihara. "But! I already have a male bed partner in mind so just forget it! As for girls, I can go out with as many as I want to, so keep that in mind when you ask me out!" She plopped down in her seat after that and the rest of the class stared dumbfounded at the girl. I'll tell you right now, none of the other introductions were half as interesting as hers.

The school day had finally ended and I gave a pleased sigh as I stood in the hallway, watching the students flood out of their classrooms. The first week of school was always a pain in the ass and I was glad to have one day of it done.

As I looked through the unfamiliar faces, two of them caught my eye. I'm not sure why, maybe it was because Mikado was someone I already knew, or maybe it was because the kid he was talking with just stuck out. Maybe it was both. Regardless, my body was practically screaming at me to go over and check the situation out. As I neared I heard a rather infamous word and scowled. "...member of the Dollars." That's what the kid had said.

I stopped when I heard those words. "There will be no talk of the Dollars in this school. Understood?" My tone was firm, as it should be for a teacher and the blue-haired teens face fell slightly. I didn't have to look behind me to know that Mikado was grateful for what I had done, so instead I carried on my way, returning to my classroom. I had a shit ton of "get to know me," activites to read through after all.

As I skimmed through the papers my mind kept going back to the conversation I'd interrupted earlier. ' _Why was he talking to Mikado about the Dollars? Did he know about him? And if so, how did he find out?'_ Questions continued to flood my mind until I could no longer focus on the words in front of me and only on the Dollars. "Oh well, I guess I can just bring these home and read them later…"

Poor Shizuo ain't gettin' any tonight.

* * *

"So it's been a whole year huh? Glad to see you two are still doing well~!" Zach's voice cheerfully rung out and I had to hold the phone away from my ear because he was just so damn loud.

"Yeah, anyways I should probably go. I'll call you back after work, kay?" I didn't give him a chance to respond before hanging up the phone and putting it back in my pocket, where it belonged. My classroom was peaceful when I left, so I'd expected it to be peaceful when I returned. Yet, I was met with utter chaos as my brain tried to process the scene in front of me. Mairu had pinned a girl down on the ground and was about to pour tacs down her throat. These fucking Oriharas have no chill.

"Mairu Orihara! Stop that this instant!" I practically pounced on the teen and held her against the wall with one arm pinned behind her back. "I will tolerate zero violence in this classroom. It is against school rules to physically harm, or attempt to harm a student. Do you understand?"

"Then how come you're doing it?" Her voice was slightly muffled from her face being against the wall, but I didn't budge.

"I, as a teacher am allowed to take whatever action I see fit if I come across a situation like this. If I have to pin my student against the wall, then so be it." My voice remained calm and my face was stern. "It's only the second day of school, and already you're causing trouble. Now we've gotta take you to the principal…" I started escorting her out of the room. "And we're going to have to talk about the consequences of your actions…" I continued. "I had hoped you wouldn't pull this shit, I thought maybe you were different from your brother…" I sighed. "But it seems like that was just a little too much to ask for." We had arrived at the administrative offices.

"But I only did it because I wanted to know who had vandalized my desk!" She finally protested against my actions but I merely shook my head.

"Even if that is the case, violence isn't the answer. You could've just told me and I would've solved the problem myself. But now, those girls get off scot-free and you're the one in trouble." I sighed. "Really Mairu, I know I've already said this but I had such high hopes you wouldn't be another Izaya." I left her with the principal to sort things out and returned to my class. I knew that I'd have to talk some more about this issue once the school day was over but I tried to put that in the back of my mind.

* * *

Finally the end of the day came and the students went back to their homes, just about as glad as I was to be done. Or how happy I should've been anyways…

"What do you mean those girls did more damage?" I gave a slight growl of frustration. "At least Kururi didn't cause any damage like Mairu did…" I muttered under my breath. Unlike her twin, she'd handled her desk being vandalized very well and didn't seem exactly bugged by it. And thanks to one of her fellow classmates, we'd been able to track down all of the girls who had harassed the two. But, because of the attack Mairu had done earlier, the worst we could give them was a warning since they were technically the victims.

What a load of shit.

"Well, she did cause physical harm to the student, so we must treat this as assault. Though, I feel as if we should be a little lenient with her since she was so cooperative during this whole incident." I was only half-listening to the words. I didn't really like the two girls all that much, but the fact that their bullies wouldn't get in any trouble at all still bugged the everloving shit out of me. I'd been bullied before and I knew how awful it was, even if you didn't care what anyone thought of you, it was still a terrible thing.

"What do you think about this Ms. Worstchester? You were the one who witnessed this after all." I was shot back into reality at the mention of my name. Quickly, I tried to figure out what he'd been saying before this, while attempting to look as if I'd been listening the whole time.

"Oh, yeah. She didn't really fight back so we should go a little easy on her I suppose…" We continued to discuss the matter, and quickly ruled out her getting suspended. Well, it was more that I convinced them not to, because for once, I was on her side. Now, I didn't agree with trying to pour tacs down a girl's throat, but if you punched someone who was treating you like shit in the face, I'd get that.

"Maybe we should just talk with her legal guardians so that they understand we won't be so lenient next time. And that way we could throw out possible ways to keep an incident like this from happening again." A teacher threw in and everyone nodded at his suggestion. Honestly, it didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

"You're alright with that Ms. Worstchester? Talking with all of her legal guardians?" Everyone turned their attention towards me and I nodded my head.

"Of course. I have no problem talking with her parents about this. I'm sure it was just a one time thing and they can set her straight if I haven't already." I had a friendly smile on my face and my tone was very polite. On the inside though, i wasn't very pleased with the idea, not because I'd be talking with members of the Orihara family, but because I'd get to see Shizuo even less than I already did.

"That's good." He handed me a file. "Since you haven't gotten the student directory yet, here are the addresses for all of her legal guardians." I cocked my head to the side in slight confusion at this.

"Addresses? Do her parents not live together?"

"No, they do. But she's got another guardian I believe."

I opened the file and prayed I wouldn't see the name that I knew would be there. ' _Please, anyone but him.'_ Fate was not on my side though and I saw the name of a man I truly despised in every way, with his address listed neatly beside it. I gave an audible groan at this, and sunk back in my chair. I kept rereading the names over and over, hoping that somehow I'd misread, but his name remained the same. Under the two names _Shirou_ and _Kyouko Orihara_ lie _Izaya Orihara_.

Fuck me.

* * *

 ** _the only thing debate has taught me is that everyone is an assoholic cunt_**


	23. Exposure

_**ik it may be a little late for this, but guest who reviewed chapter 21 saying "will**_ _ **shizuo and melody have a romance night in the bedroom," uhm, I don't know how to tell you this**_

 _ **they fuck in chapter 8**_

 _ **Dsiclaiemer: Yes**_

 _ **Warning: Directed and Written by M. Night Shyamalan**_

* * *

"Well, this is the place…" Even though I'm sure I'd arrived at the right home, I still checked the address on the paper and on the mailbox several times. ' _This can't be it,'_ I stared at the house that belonged to Kyouko and Shirou Orihara in shock. Not because it stuck out, no it was the exact opposite. It looked completely normal. How could such an average looking house hold such eccentric people?

I finally brought myself to knock in their door and a few seconds after my hand connected with the wood I heard footsteps inside. Now, they knew I was coming today so this wasn't exactly a surprise that it appeared they were waiting but I still felt a little shocked they moved so fast. In the few short seconds before the door opened I tried to compose myself mentally. These were good people, but their children, not so much.

A man who looked to be in his mid-to-late forties appeared at the door and he gave a welcoming smile in my direction before standing aside to let me in. I stepped into the home and sat down on the couch after I'd taken off my shoes and found my way to the living room. Across from me sat whom I assumed to be Kyouko with her husband who rejoined her.

We just sat in an awkward silence for god knows how long, none of us knowing how to break the silence and begin the conversation. We'd occasionally open our mouths, as if to say something, but then we'd quickly close them and rethink our words. I'm not sure why it was so awkward, I mean these seemed like perfectly normal people. I got the feeling that they were used to this sort of thing though, just not, with their daughters.

"So…" I finally began. "It's great to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Orihara, though I am somewhat regretful that we had to meet under these conditions." I offered a warm smile, which they both returned. They seemed glad I'd made the first move, but wary at the same time that I was here. They didn't want to have this talk as much as I didn't.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate. Though, to be honest when I heard you say you were teaching one of my children at Raira, I thought you were talking about my son at first." Kyouko gave a dry chuckle at her statement and I saw her grow a little more comfortable with my presence. "But then I remembered he'd graduated a few years ago…" She hadn't really directed the last part to anyone, it was more of just a spoken thought that hung in the air.

"Izaya right? I can imagine." After the words came out of my mouth I regretted them, realizing that the way I'd worded that statement had been rather rude. "Er, well I mean, it's just, I heard he went to school with Shizuo Heiwajima so…" My apology was a mess of words, I was unable to form a coherent thought because my mind was too preoccupied with the thought that I may have offended them. Both of their smiles widened at my haphazard apology though and I realized they weren't mad at all, in fact they seemed a little amused.

"Oh no, there's no need to apologize, what you say is true. Besides, Izaya wasn't always the most well behaved." Finally, Shirou chimed into the conversation and I turned my attention towards him. "But we aren't here to talk about him, we're here to discuss the incident with Mairu, correct?" I still couldn't get over the fact that the parents of the Orihara family were so normal, so direct, so different than their children. I couldn't help but wonder how the children could've turned out so manipulative and so cunning when their family was completely normal.

"Mm." I nodded. "She attacked another student and because of these actions, disciplinary measures had to be taken." before I could get another word in, the father put his hand up to stop me.

"There's no need to be so formal, I'd feel better if you were comfortable, since it seems like we may get to know each other better than we should." His wife nodded at his words and they turned back towards me.

"I do hope that's not the case. I want Mairu and Kururi to have a bright future and incidents like these would only prevent that." I sighed before continuing. "Anyways, we just need to discuss this and possibly come up with ways to prevent anything similar to this from happening again."

"And then we sign a paper, right?" Was all they replied with and I nodded. They really did seem familiar with this procedure. Oh, those poor people, having to raise someone like Izaya. I bet it was hell.

"Can we just sign the paper now? I'm sure you don't want to do this either." Kyouko had a genuinely warm look on my face, and I could tell that she felt some sort of sympathy for me having to be here. "I'm sure you have a life outside of teaching, and with looks like that, surely you've got a special someone in your life." I smiled at her and handed them the sheet, neither confirming, nor denying her words. This only made it more obvious that what she'd said was true.

' _Can I just be friends with these two and hate their children-mostly Izaya-for all eternity?'_ They both signed their names and handed it back to me, but I didn't get up. I didn't want to leave yet and it seemed as if they didn't want me to go. Granted, it wasn't just their kindness that made me want to stay. After this, I had to talk with Izaya and I really wasn't looking forward to that.

"So, who is this lucky man or woman?" I had no idea why they wanted to get to know me, or if they were just trying to be polite, but I didn't care. I gladly answered their question, telling them about how I was dating "the strongest man in Ikebukuro," and how long we'd been together. If his name, or this news bothered them in the slightest, they sure didn't show it.

"I hope Izaya isn't causing you too much trouble. I mean, surely if you're dating Shizuo, you see him occasionally." Occasionally was an understatement. But despite the fact that they knew I was lying I still answered with "yeah, I see him every once in awhile." Something told me these people knew what their son was really up to, and that they didn't try to blind themselves or keep the facts hidden. They didn't pretend Izaya Orihara was some angel and they understood why I wasn't fond of their son, regardless of whether or not it was a biased hatred.

We continued to chat for literal hours until I saw it'd begun to grow dark outside. I still had to go over to Shinjuku and talk with the flea then return home. Surely I didn't want to have to walk all the way back at like ten at night. But at this rate, it seemed inevitable if I didn't leave now. So I reluctantly said my goodbyes and began to make my way towards the apartment of a man I despised in every single way.

* * *

I came face to face with his door all too quickly, but I didn't get a very long time to frown and try and compose myself, because before I could even bring my hand up to knock, the door was swung open. Of course he'd been expecting me. "Welcome Melo-chan!" He also stepped aside, but I was very reluctant to step inside. Last time I'd been here he-

No, we're not going to go there.

"I'm only here to talk about Mairu's behavior, so don't get any ideas." My tone was flat, my voice dull, and my face was completely void of any emotion. I'd put up a mask, knowing it'd irritate him greatly. And believe me, I was going to try my hardest to keep it from falling. I wasn't in the mood for the informant's bullshit, and as I'd said, I was only here for business. I walked past him, not even bothering to take my shoes off and plopped down on the couch. ' _I still can't believe they made Izaya one of their legal guardians, but, it does make some sense.'_ I did understand why they'd done it, yet at the same time I thought it was one of the worst decisions in history.

I mean, the girls had been raised by Izaya more than their own parents-they were fairly busy people themselves- so it wasn't hard to understand why they were twisted. And, I also could see that having the two girls in middle of the city, close to where Izaya lived was convenient since they lived much further out. It did make things easier for the twins, yet I felt as if it made them even more complicated at the same time. After all, their brother was a disgusting man who had no sense of morals, and no good can come of being raised by anyone of that nature.

Izaya sat across from me, his face also blank. I wasn't sure if he was trying to read me or was simply waiting for me to begin, and I really didn't care. It shouldn't have, and it didn't matter what the informant did, I wanted nothing to do with him, so I was going to keep him and his activities out of my life. As soon as I opened my mouth to talk though, he began to speak. "So I heard Mairu got in a fight with some bullies huh?" A grin that he surely couldn't have suppressed no matter how hard he tried slowly formed on his features. I unconsciously shuddered at the cocky smirk, remembering the last time that I'd seen such a look on his face.

"Yes, I'm glad you're already aware of the situation so we don't have to spend more time than necessary on the topic." I brought myself to make eye contact with him and I saw a glint of mischief appear in his crimson orbs. I thought nothing of it though and continued to speak. "Do you have any ideas on how we can prevent an incident like this from happening again?"

"I wish I could say I did, but then I'd be lying. Those two are a real pain in the ass after all, and I'm not sure any amount of discipline could ever change that."

"And I wonder who's fault that is." I muttered to myself, but judging by the raven haired male's expression, he had caught my words. "Well we still have to discuss any possible actions or measures we could take to keep them well behaved."

He seemed slightly irked that I still remained so calm around him, despite all the things he'd done to me. It was as if nothing had ever happened in the first place and something told me he really didn't like that. I waited for him to answer my statement, even if it was some shitty remark, but he remained silent.

"Mr. Orihara, are you sure you've got absolutely no ideas on how to fix this problem? Because if so, I'll have you sign this sheet, thank you for your cooperation and be on my way." I glanced at the clock. It was about eight thirty now, not as late as I thought it would've been but still not early. The walk back to Ikebukuro wasn't exactly a quick one either.

"Melo-chan…" He began and I had to keep a look of irritation from appearing on my face.

"Melody." I corrected him as I pulled out the sheet he needed to sign. "My name is Melody, not Melo-chan. We've been over this." He was becoming increasingly upset with my calmness, it was plastered all over his face with the grin he tried to use to make me think he was up to something, and how his muscles were tensed, like he was ready to jump up and scream at any given moment. Part of me was proud that I, could piss the psychotic asshole known as Izaya Orihara off, but at the same time I was a little on edge. An enraged Izaya was never a fun Izaya.

"Why do you hate me so much Melo-chan~?" He was trying to regain his composure and to the untrained eye, it seemed like he'd never lost it in the first place, but all I saw was a little child trying desperately to get the attention he craved by any means possible. That's all Izaya wanted, attention, and I did pity him for it. But at the same time, the means he took to get it made me absolutely disgusted.

"Please just sign the paper so we can be done. I've got a life outside this job, and I'm sure you have a life as well." He reluctantly gave in, the look of defeat written all over his face, and signed the paper. I took up the paper and put it back in its assigned folder before standing up. "Thank you very much for your cooperation." I held out my hand and he took it, shaking it firmly.

"No, thank you Ms. Oakford."

* * *

 _ **YES THIS CHAPTER IS NECESSARY**_

 _ **FUCKIN FIGHT ME**_


	24. Concern

_***sees I got 44 views for chapter 23***_

 _ **ok**_

 _ ***gets alert that someone favorited story***_

 _ **whhhyyyyyy**_

 _ **Disclaimer: It's not like Ryogho goes around sniping fanfics involving his characters that don't have disclaimers so are these really necessary?**_

 _ **Can he even speak English?**_

 _ **I love how Ryohgo's name corrects to Foghorn**_

 _ **Warning: This story is so bad that this chapter was originally chapter 25 but I realized how shit 24 was and just...**_

 _ **this is now 24**_

* * *

"Stop filming me for your weird videos Izaya." I didn't even bother to glance back at him to know he was there. He didn't fuck off though so I continued to look for a cute little gift for Shizuo while ignoring the flea's existence. While I was searching through the wave of mixed martial arts fighters to find the blonde' favorite, I heard Izaya babbling on about the human soul, or some shit like that. ' _Just what the hell is he making this time?'_ I wondered as my sapphire orbs continued to scan through the faces I hardly knew.

"Fuck, where is it?" I muttered under my breath, in English so chances of me getting kicked out of the store for being vulgar were much smaller. That and the fact that the Japanese language doesn't have an f-word. There are many phrases that equate to said word, but not the actual word itself. How the hell do these people live without a word for fuck?

"Ugh fuck, shut up Izaya." His chattering was becoming increasingly more annoying as he grew cockier and cockier. It was really starting to drive me insane. Luckily, I found what I needed after another minute or so and was able to escape from his insanity. I went to the register and quickly paid for the poster, as well as a few packs of cigarettes. I left the store, my destination being the cafe I was meeting Shizuo at.

"MOVE DAMMIT! I SAID MOVE IT!" A man clad in a smoke colored sweatshirt dashed away from the store I'd just been in, lumbering his way through the crowd and barreling past anyone who dared stand in his way. Another woman whom I presumed to be the store owner was desperately calling out for someone to stop the man who had obviously shoplifted. He got closer and closer to me and when I finally decided he was in a good enough rage, I stuck my foot out which caused him to stumble and face plant.

"Don't steal asshole." I scolded, a scowl appearing on my face. Before I could take any further action though, another man dressed in a red shirt and black jacket with a rather ugly hat perched upon his head interfered.

"You knocked over three women just now didn't you? And not only that, but you practically forced this lovely little lady to use violence." He put his foot on the poor man's head and pressed down, grinding the shoplifter's face into the concrete.

I scoffed at his words, crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. "Move it." Was all I said as I pushed him away and crouched down next to the young man. "Now can you please give me back the item you stole?" My tone was kind, but my face was rather menacing. I didn't give him a chance to reply and grabbed the item out of his pocket and gave a disappointed huff when I saw what he'd stolen. Cigarettes, really? I held the item in my hand and calmly strolled over to the clerk who'd finally caught up to the man.

"Th-Thank you so much." She gave me a warm smile, one that I happily returned. She held out her hand as if she were expecting me to return what he'd taken but instead of the small carton, I placed money in her hands.

"I assume this is more than enough, yes?" She was looking at the stack of cash wide-eyed, as if she'd never seen so much money in her life.

"Y-Yeah…" But I hadn't heard her reply. I went back over to the man who hadn't even bothered to get up and offered my hand. He cautiously took it after a moment, a concerned look on his face. He thought I was going to hurt him, there was no doubt in his mind that my kindness was fake and that I was going to strike at any given moment. What an idiot.

"You wanted these right? Well, here you go." I put the tiny box in his hands. "Now get the hell out of here and please, don't come back." He followed my words like one follows a religion and quickly rushed off, leaving a now scattering crowd of people who'd come to watch the show. I also resumed my walk towards Lotteria, but my journey was cut off yet again.

"Miss." A hand gently grabbed my arm and I looked back to be met with a bandaged face. ' _This asshole…'_ I tried not to frown.

"Hmm?" I cocked my head to the side. "What do you want exactly…?" Irritation found it's way into my tone, but if he was bugged by this, he didn't show it. Instead, he kept the same concerned look on his face as before and searched my body up and down.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"You saw the whole damn thing." I pointed out. "Look, I've got to go, I'm meeting my boyfriend and I really don't want to be later than I already am."

"Really? I feel bad for you for dating such a terrible man…" He looked down in the ground, his face showing what I believed to be pity. ' _Terrible man? How the fuck is Shizuo a terrible man? Yeah, he hurts people, but he's getting so much better. Besides, he doesn't like hurting anyone.'_ I felt my lips turn downwards into a frown.

"And how exactly is my boyfriend a terrible man?" My voice was strained, my eyes were beginning to narrow and I could feel my face heating up. Like, you can say Shizuo's violent all you want, you can tell me you're scared of him, I get that. But Shizuo's not a bad person, he's got better morals than half the assholes on this planet. Fuck, he's got better morals than even I do.

"Well, he clearly exposes you to such violent things. A lady should never have to see such ugly sights." He held my hand in his and locked eye contact. This guy is like Izaya, but he's somehow worse. I didn't even know that was possible until this very moment. "Why don't you leave him and come with me instead? Surely I could treat you better than that asshole is. A woman should never even have to think about raising a hand to harm anyone if she's got a man by her side."

Ok that's it, I'm gay now. That sentence turned me off to men so fucking much that I'm completely gay now. Now I know what they mean by being gay isn't a choice, you aren't born that way, but sometime in your life you'll encounter someone of the opposite sex that's so fucking stupid, they just turn you off to the whole gender.

"It's better if I handle the problem, rather than him."

"What kind of weak man are you dating then?" Why the fuck are you insulting my partner when you don't even know who he is?

"Shizuo Heiwajima." I pushed past him and jogged to Lotteria, my face lighting up in joy when I saw the familiar blonde through the window.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized once I'd sat down next to him. "I was out getting you a gift and then there was this asshole who was shoplifting and then this other ass-" He cut me off before I could continue my explanation.

"It's fine Melody, really it is." His lips were turned upwards in that adorable awkward smile of his and I could tell he really didn't care that I was late. He was just glad that I was here with him now. The man I assumed to be Tom appeared seconds later and set down a cup of coffee in front of both of us. I waved, which not only said "hey," but also "thank you." He simply nodded at my presence and sat down across from us.

"So this is that Melody girl, huh? I've gotta say, you've really saved this city." He seemed grateful more than anything and it wasn't hard to guess why. Tom and I had known each other for quite some time, without actually knowing each other. We were aware of each other's existence and were both grateful to each other in our own ways. He was glad that I'd paid for a lot of the damage Shizuo had caused, and I was happy that he hadn't fired Shizuo from this job.

"Mhm." I took a sip of coffee and nodded. We continued to chat over trivial things for awhile and we actually finished our drinks fairly quickly. Yet none of us got up, for we were far too comfortable in our current situation. It was peaceful, nice, relaxing, everything that we needed at the moment.

And that's when an all too familiar face returned into my life without asking and without even the slightest warning. "Huh?" Tom noticed her after I did, but unlike me, he actually called attention to her presence.

"What's the matter?" Shizuo still had yet to see the child outside the window with her face pressed against the glass, eyes fixed firmly on him.

"You tell me." Tom gestured towards the blackish-purple haired adolescent and Shizuo turned his attention to her. She pulled a picture out of her purse and glanced back in forth a few times while I did something similar. But I was looking back to my memories and forth to her current face.

' _Akane Awakusu? What the hell is she doing here…?'_ I studied her features closely, praying that it wasn't really her even though I knew damn well it was.

She had returned the photograph to her bag and began to twirl in delight, a giant smile glued onto her face. "That girl a relative of yours Shizuo?" Tom had never taken his eyes off the young girl, studying her intently.

"No, I've never seen her before. What about you Melody?" Both of the males looked down at me and I could feel sweat beginning to form on my forehead. I couldn't lie and just say no, because, just no. But at the same time I couldn't just say "yeah, she's Akane Awakusu, daughter of the leader of the Awakusu group." It was a double edged sword and I was trying to figure out which end would fuck me over less.

"Yeah, I know her, but I have no idea why she's here…" I stood up and began my way out of the cafe and outside, with Shizuo following closely behind me. Once we'd stepped out into the street, Akane quickly approached us, running with both hands behind her back.

She stopped in front of us and I saw that her smile had changed to a rather creepy grin. ' _What the hell happened to her in the last three years…?'_ She hadn't been so damn creepy when I'd met her, so why now? "It's time to die~!" She chirped and lunged towards Shizuo, finally revealing her hands. Held within them was a stun gun that quickly made contact with the ex-bartender's stomach, much to both my and his surprise.

"Akane! What the hell are you doing?!" Several things happened following my statement. Shizuo gave a surprised grunt of pain and slapped the stun gun out of her hands. Meanwhile, Tom had finally left Lotteria and joined us outside. Akane had fallen on the ground when he'd slapped the weapon out of her hands and looked up at us pitifully.

"That hurt…" Shizuo walked over to the stun-gun and picked it up while I helped her up. "What's this…? This thing a stun gun?" He pressed one of the buttons.

"I gotta bad feeling." Tom had begun looking around as people murmured about calling the police because Shizuo had knocked a girl down. She had tried to kill him for fucks sake, yet they were acting as if she were the angel.

"Not good…" Shizuo had noticed the stares as well. "No matter which way you look at it."

"We need to get out of here." I stated, my tone firm as I looked over at the two with a slightly worried look on my face. After these words left my mouth we began to run away from the quickly approaching officers, but we were surprised when we saw that an unwelcome guest had tagged along.

"You won't! Get away!" The small girl held onto his waist tightly, surely her grip must've been tighter than...something tight. I don't fucking know anymore, I'm not in the mood for perverted jokes so make one up yourself. "Quit running! And die!"

"Got any ideas on what to do with this kid?"

"Huh? Whoa! That little brat's a pain in the ass!" Tom had finally noticed the girl as well, and seemed very displeased by these events. Granted, I don't think anyone would've really enjoyed a situation like this… "You got a friend's house we can head to? This is way too conspicuous!"

"What about the office?" They continued to debate where we should go while I was trying to pull Akane off of my boyfriend.

"We can't get the company involved! Hey! What about your kid brother's apartment?"

"No good! It's always crawling with paparazzi!" I still hadn't managed to get the child off of him, her grip was stronger than Shizuo itself. It would've been amazing if I wasn't the one dealing with it, instead it was just a giant pain in the ass.

"Dammit! Can't you think of any place?!" They were beginning to grow more frantic, and finally they came to a decision.

"What about that pervert?! The doctor we talked about?! He's always into weird stuff like this, so he shouldn't mind!"

"Got it! Let's go!"

We arrived at Shinra's house fairly quickly, with Akane muttering "die," all the way there. As the boys began to discuss the girl I sat at the table, off in my old world. With a sigh I buried my head in my hands. ' _Just when I thought I was free, I'm pulled back into this shit.'_ I would've loved to see Akane if I was sure I wouldn't get re-involved into a business I'd sworn to avoid for the rest of my life. But I knew that confrontation with my old life was impossible and that it when it finally reappeared, it was going to be a slap in the face.

Fuck me.

* * *

 _ **ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_


	25. Naivete

_**my story is dying**_

 _ **ch 22-101**_

 _ **ch 23-62**_

 _ **ch 24- 52**_

 ** _thank god_**

 ** _Disclaimer: no_**

 ** _Warning: I hate this story and the fact that chapter 18 has like 400 views and the ones around it have like 200 bugs the shit out of me_**

* * *

As Shinra began to blabber on about Celty and all sorts of nonsense, I couldn't help but notice that another sound had joined into the chaotic cluseterfuck. I glanced over to the source and saw the black haired child shitting on the ground, her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her hands. Sighing, I stood up and cautiously approached her.

"Hey Akane, what's wrong sweetie?" My tone was gentle as I sat down next to her, and despite the fact that she couldn't see me, I had a compassionate look on my face. After a moment of quiet sobs she brought herself to look up at me, tears still threatening to spill from her eyes. She scanned my features for a moment, as if she knew she'd met me before, not only because I may have looked familiar, but also because I knew her name. While part of me knew how bad things would end up if she recognized me, I still wished she'd remember who I was.

"Melody…?" Her tone was uncertain. It was completely clear to me that she really didn't believe I was her, yet at the same time, she'd never been more sure of anything else in her entire life. I nodded and her face brightened immediately. "Melody!" She wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed tightly.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Akane?" She gave a "mmm," of agreement and still refused to let go. "Can I get up?" I dared to ask after another two and a half minutes of this awkward ass hug. She seemed reluctant to let go of me, but she still did anyways and we both stood up.

"So can you tell me why you tried to kill my boyfriend Shizuo over there?" I still held a smile on my face, trying to be as kind as humanly possible. I was completely sure that Akane would never hurt me, but I wanted to be one the safe side, you know, just in case. Besides, when I'd last seen her, I thought she'd have never been capable of hurting a fly, but she had tried to murder Shizuo Heiwajima right in front of my eyes. People change, and sometimes they do it in a way you'd least expect.

The young child shifted and stared down at her feet. I could tell how uncomfortable she was with the question , so instead of prodding her further, I decided to leave the topic alone for now. Besides it'd be better if I tried to catch up with her first, and make her feel a little safer around all of us. It'd be so much easier to get information if she didn't feel a trace of fear in our presence.

"I'm sorry, that was a little mean of me to just ask you that out of the blue." I put one of my hands on her chin and brought her face back up to mine. "What do you wanna talk about instead?" She seemed much more eager to tell me about what she'd been doing for the past three years, and her face was brighter than the sun itself when she talked about all of her friends at school. But despite her cheery disposition, I couldn't help but feel as if something were off about her. She did seem genuinely happy to have friends, but at the same time she seemed greatly saddened by the subject alone.

We continued to talk for awhile, the other men still talking and paying no mind to us. No, it's not like they weren't interested, it was literally that Shinra doesn't know how to shut the fuck up and it was taking all of Shizuo's willpower not to beat the shit out of him. I finally glanced out of the window and noticed how dark it'd become. "Shit...it's getting late…"

Suddenly, Shinra was right next to me and Akane had begun using me as a meat shield, to protect herself from the perverted doctor. Same Akane, same. "Anyways, I knew you didn't kidnap the girl because, why would you? When all you'd have to do was rip open a bank vault with your bare hands~!" My face scrunched up in annoyance at Shinra's (shitty) teasing and I jabbed him in the gut. Meanwhile, Tom comforted the blonde by putting a hand on his shoulder and reminding him who was currently his audience.

"It's ok, you can relax now." Shinra was trying to coax the poor girl out from behind me, but with very little success. I looked back at her and offered a reassuring look, as if I were saying "it's fine, he won't hurt you." Though to be honest, I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her, or myself. For some reason, I just really didn't trust this glasses wearing pervert with children.

She stepped forward, still uneasy, so the underground doctor tried an even more friendly approach. "I'm Shinra Kishitani. And do you mind telling me your name?" Instead of giving him an actual answer, all she offered was a cough. At first I thought she was going to start bawling again, but once I noticed her cheeks I realized that she wasn't upset, she was sick. "Oh…?" Freaky-Deaky doctor man put a hand on her forehead for only milliseconds before determining that this girl, did indeed, have a fever.

"Hey, there's a guest futon in the next room! Get it ready!" Shinra began barking orders at the other two men and as we waited, he looked over at me for any possible information on this little cinnamon bun. She may have been young-and very naive- but she still seemed to decipher what the look he'd given me meant. A gentle tug on my sweater indicated that she wanted me to reveal absolutely nothing so I gave Shinra a simple shrug.

"Quick! Hurry! She's got a fever!" That got the blonde moving, and as if one cue, the girl fainted the second they'd left the room.

Fuck me.

Once we were sure she was sleeping soundly, Shinra returned to the living room where we'd all been waiting. I'd say anxiously, but Shizuo just didn't really care, Tom was playing video games, and I was grading papers I'd pulled out of my ass while watching my life crumble.

"Melody...Do you know who that girl is? You said you didn't, but it seemed like you two were talking an awful lot earlier, and she seemed to know you." I only shrugged at this and continued to stare down at my papers. These kids can't learn English for shit. Granted, English is a shitty language, but so is Japanese. Every language sucks equally.

"Come on! This could be important information!"

"I'm just good with kids." I was completely nonchalant on the outside, but on the inside I was screaming endlessly into the void that was once my hopes and dreams. **What the fuck.**

"You know, I'm really fucking glad it's Saturday, because I would not want to deal with this shit during the weekdays. I already suffer enough with those damn Orihara girls…" The last part was only to myself, but I had still said it aloud.

* * *

"Doctor Kishitani! She's awake!"

"Annrrii? The hell?" I sat up, in a confused haze, wondering why I'd heard Anri's voice. When the hell had she gotten here? I looked over at Shizuo, and to avoid an incident we'd had several times, I looked him straight in the eyes, my words being completely serious. "You know Anri, ok?"

"Whatever…" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. After that, we all got up and brought Akane into the room, gently setting her on the couch. Shirna checked her out, while my former student poured her what I assumed to be tea. Meanwhile, I tried to get my brain to function properly, and leaned against Shizuo, to keep from falling over and returning to that sweet, sweet slumber.

Akane cautiously took the cup from Anri, and after quickly deducing in her little mind that she was a good guy, took a sip. Suddenly, the child looked uneasy, and Shinra gave a tiny glare over in the blonde's direction. "Shoo, shoo." He made a gay little motion, and with a growl, Shizuo "shooed." How graceful.

I joined the little party over by the couch and gave Akane yet another warm look. "Don't worry. That man's fine. He won't hurt you." The smile on my face was bigger than Izaya's ego itself, but she still seemed wary of him. Speaking of the flea…He's got to be involved in this in some way. There's just no way he couldn't be. I mean think about it, an innocent little cinnamon bun just tries to kill Shizuo Heiwajima out of nowhere, if that doesn't scream Izaya Orihara, I don't know what does. ' _The hell is he up to…?'_

"If it's ok with you, could you tell me your name?"

She hesitated for a moment and glanced over at me; I nodded in encouragement. "It's Akane…"

"Akane, huh?" His smile grew. "And your last name?" He pushed further. The girl curled up slightly and looked at her feet again, still not ready to reveal her identity completely to the man. "That's fine." He reassured her, so that she knew that we weren't at all upset with her reluctance. "Are you alright with telling me what happened yesterday?"

I decided to in in on the conversation before Shinra could try yet another tactic to get answers. "Akane, we just want to know why you hurt the blonde one, ok? It's fine if you don't want to tell us, but I'd really like to know why you tried to hurt my boyfriend. I put a hand on her shoulder as a friendly gesture, and sure enough, it worked. Unlike everyone else, this girl actually knew and trusted me.

"Because he's a hit man." She replied simply, as if it were nothing. Of course, to everyone else in the room it was everything but. ' _A hit man? Where the hell did she get an idea lik- Izaya.'_ I frowned as his face popped into my head, and I could just visual his shit eating grin from this little ploy of his. But why was he doing this? What the hell did he have to gain from labeling someone who obviously isn't an assassin, a hit man?

"Somebody told me about him the other day. He told me about a hit man named Shizuo was going to kill both my dad and grandfather. But since I can't go back to my family, I didn't know what to do with myself."

"And what about this?" Shinra pulled the stun gun she'd used on the ex bartender out of his lab coat and held it up like it was goddamn show and tell.

"It was given to me since I needed some way to finish him off." She still seemed so calm as she was relaying all of this information to us. I now had more of an idea why, but it was still shocking nonetheless.

"Who did that?"

"The same person who taught me all sorts of things. When I first ran away from home."

"His name wouldn't have happened to be Izaya, would it?" I questioned rather reluctantly, noticing Shizuo's rage increasing by the second.

"Yeah, he was really nice to me." She responded, still oblivious to not just the rivalry between her target and "helper,' but also the anger said target was possessing at the moment. Now, Shizuo had said that he was going to kill Izaya many times in the past, but something told me that if Izaya were to actually die from a fight with him, this would be the one.

But when I looked back over at Shizuo, I saw that he had one of the kindest smiles imaginable plastered on his face. It was kind of unsettling to be honest. "Heh, just a misunderstanding Akane." He was slowly approaching the girl, his facade still going strong.

"Huh?" Despite her knowing next to nothing about this man, even she seemed surprised by his behavior.

"Izaya obviously has the wrong idea about me." Even when acting like the kindest man ever, he still spat out the name Izaya like he was the scum of the earth. If Akane noticed this though, she didn't say anything. "I'm no hitman." He put his hand on his chest and looked over at me. "You seem to trust Melody a lot, why don't you ask her." She looked back at me and I shook my head, indicating that Shizuo was indeed, not a hitman or assassin of any kind. "Izaya's a friend of mine, but we had a little falling out awhile back, that's all." He put his pointer finger next to his eye and winked at the small child.

Now, Kasuka Heiwajima's a good actor, I'm not denying that. But compared to Shizuo's little performance right there, he's absolute shit. How the hell did Shizuo never get into the entertainment business with skills like that?!

Akane's eyes were shining brightly as if Shizuo were some wondrous new toy, I was rather astonished, Shinra was creeped the fuck out, Anri was just completely confused and Tom, was making one of the weirdest faces I've ever seen in my life.

"I'll go make up with him, right now." And with that, Shizuo began to whistle as he walked to the door and stepped out of the apartment, on his way to "make up with Izaya." Tom followed after him and shut the door, leaving me with the others who had stayed behind.

"I swear, Izaya's just begging for death at this point." I'd spoken the words in English so that Akane hadn't understood what I had said, but the other two could at least grasp what I'd meant. They weren't experts with the English language, but I'd taught Anri the language for christs sake, and surely Shinra had to know at least enough to comprehend my sentence. Things were dead silent after that, all of us wandering through our thoughts that were all completely different, yet connected at the same time.

* * *

 ** _all i want is chocolate and the sweet release of death_**


	26. Turmoil

_**I could update this story a year late and no one would notice...**_

 _ **anyways...**_

 _ **this is by far the longest chapter of the story so far, and definitely the worst**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As if**_

 _ **Warning: Today it seems my parents are fighting and they haven't fought in literal years...**_

 _ **fuck**_

* * *

' _So many faces, so many people, all with different lives, opinions, lovers, emotions, everything…'_ I couldn't help but scan as many faces that I could as they passed by. Currently, I was in a train station, with Akane besides me, and Anri standing on her left side. Anri had said she was going to meet a few friends here, and Akane had insisted she go along. I'd come as well, simply for security. The idea of these two being put in any possible danger didn't go over well with me. I'm sure they would've been fine, but at the same time, I didn't want to take any chances.

"So, you're meeting with Mikado and Aoba, right?" I clarified again, not because I'd forgotten, but simply because I wanted to break the silence between us.

"Yeah." She nodded, but continued to stare ahead, trying to pick out their faces from the crowd, despite the fact that we both knew they still weren't here.

"Hey, Anri." The girl's voice broke the student out of her trance and she looked over at the source. Whoever had called out her name looked rather familiar, yet I still couldn't place where I'd seen that girl before. I was able to assume that she was a student at Rira though, because she had recognized Anri after all.

"Hey there Rio." So that was her name. "Rio," crouched down in front of Akane, a kind expression on her features. Something told me that this was a common look for her though, and that she wasn't just trying to be nice to the little girl.

"This your sister?" I honestly didn't blame her for thinking that since the two looked alike, but at the same time I was still a little shocked at this. I guess I had forgotten that not everyone at Raira actually knew of Anri's situation, since I'd always been around people who had.

"No. She's just someone I know. So what's going on? What're you up to?" She steered the topic away from herself and directed it over to the trio of girls.

"Some friends of mine from my old junior high are visiting. So I thought I'd show them around a bit."

"Oh that's nice of you." Her words seemed genuine, but her tone had remained completely emotionless for the entire conversation.

"Hey, are any of you in the Dollars by chance?"

"What? No, that's not for me." I also shook my head, in agreement with Anri's statement. Of course I was going to lie, I mean yeah it's the Dollar's-big fucking whoop-but something told me just to say no. It was clear something was going down once again, and this time, I really would like to stay out of it.

"Well the Dollar's mailing list is kinda blowing up today. I hear they're brawling with some big biker gang. Just make sure you're careful out there." With this she waved and continued on, leaving us once again to just stand silently and wait. We all looked completely calm, but if you could read minds, I'm sure you'd find that every single one of us was holding up a mask.

Anri was concerned, she had to be, right? She knew all about Mikado and him being the leader of the infamous colorless group. I was well aware how worried she was for him, and how worried for me she was too.

Akane felt insecure, nervous, depressed, an array of shitty emotions, and I truly pitied her. No girl that young should have to experience those terrible things, and god was truly merciless since she'd been dealing with them all at once. She was insecure because I guessed (correctly at that) that she'd finally learned the truth about her family, and how bad they really were. But she was still nervous that she'd lose them, while she hated everything that they did and standed for, she couldn't help but love and worry about their safety. I wasn't entirely sure why she was depressed, but I could just feel her vibrating it, and I wanted nothing more than to ask her what was wrong.

What was I feeling? I'd have to say that I felt scared for many different reasons. I was worried that something terrible was going to happen to the love of my life. I was nervous that Mikado wouldn't show up today because he and Aoba might be attacked. I was concerned that maybe someone would try and steal Akane from us and use her as ransom. And I was absolutely terrified that at any moment, my past would pop up, right in this station and rip me out of the heaven I'd been spoiled by. The very idea almost made me shudder, and I had to try my hardest to keep my composure. Any second, anyone could walk by, recognize me, and destroy the life I'd worked so hard to create.

More footsteps, more people. Though, unlike before, Anri had no clue as to who they were-but I did. ' _Awakusu members.'_ "Miss Akane." Someone without a trace of hair on his head crouched down in front of her, like Rio had. "We've been looking for you. If you'd please come with us." She hid behind my back, barely peaking out and managed to respond to his words, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't wanna…"

"Come on, just be a good girl, and do what you're told." Another man pushed past me and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! You can't disrespect her like that!" One of the members protested his actions, causing obvious newbie to look back at him in confusion. I'd recognized the one who scolded him, his name was Hayate. He was actually pretty chill.

"Stop! If you don't let go of me right now, I'm gonna scream kidnapper as loud as I can!" Akane still protested against them, unwillingly to face her family just yet.

"Would you like me to call the police over and tell them what really happened I'm afraid that might put you in a rather awkward spot if I did." It was clear that he didn't want to go to such measures, but he had still left the option in the air. After this though, he glanced at me, his face saying "come on, help us out."

"Akane, there's no need to be afraid. These people won't hurt you, trust me. They'll take you back home and you'll be completely safe." I was reluctant to help them in any way, but I wanted Akane to return to her home at the same time.

"Thank you very much Miss Oa-"

"It's no problem, really." I quickly cut him off. "Although I'd like to ask for a favor in return." It wasn't a question, the way my statement was phrased, and the look in my eye told them that if they didn't do this, they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Of course. Anything for you." Was all the bald one responded with.

"Just don't...Pretend like I wasn't here for this meeting. You can do that, right?" The nodded at this, seemingly understanding why I'd want to keep this under the radar.

But before the trio of Awakusu members could escort the poor girl home, yet another person burst into the station, only worsening our situation further. And this interruption came in the form of a 16 year old gang leader and an Irish mythical being. "Hey, Anri!" The two were advancing towards us rather quickly, and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had gone wrong this time.

"Mikado, you're here." And with that, I finally remembered that Anri hadn't come here to return Akane to her family, but to meet up with Mikado. Oh. Right. "But, I thought you had an emergency." She was very confused at his presence, and I remembered the text she'd received from that Aoba kid earlier. Something about all of this really didn't feel right, specifically with the blue haired teen. Everything about him just felt wrong, to me, he was exactly like that damn flea Izaya-yet at the same time, he was still completely different.

"Yeah, well, I'll explain all of that later…" Mikado finally glanced up towards the other gang members, as if he'd only just now noticed their presence. They ignored him though and the bald one-who'd I'd assumed was their spokesmen-y guy- turned towards the dullahan.

"How're you today?" He bowed at her, leaving the poor teenage boy utterly confused. For a gang-leander, he truly was clueless. Celty began typing a reply, but was never able to finish, because yet another nuisance decided to join in the madness.

"We've got you now!" The source of these words were a small group of men dressed in stupid zebra-print jackets. "Thought you could sneak away, eh?" It was unclear who the hell you were talking to, but the Awakusu boys stepped forward and addressed them.

"Shut your traps you punks!" One of them had his hands sassily on his hips, and he looked completely fed up with this entire situation. Same dude, same. "Stop making a racket in the station!"

"Hey! This has got nothing to do with you!" I don't know why I hadn't realized it earlier. This had to do with Celty, because the world just fucking hates her, but were they after the prize money, or did they want to kick her ass because she was a Dollars member?

"You better mind your manners and lower your voice around that child!" The bald one spoke up again, lecturing the "men," for their rudeness. "I don't have time for you punks so get lost!"

"What the hell?! Are you old geezers in the Dollars too?! Don't they have any standards?!" No, they really don't. I mean, Izaya's in it for fucks sake, I think that explains it all.

"Wait a second, don't tell me you guys are the scumbags who tried to mess with Miss Akane!" It was a back and forth between smooth head and the idiot who dared fuck with an Awakusu member. Oh these guys are really dumb.

"Stop flapping your trap in my face and give me that kid already!"

"You've got some pretty big balls, which family sent you after her?!" The more I looked around, the more I noticed how big this issue was becoming, and the more I was beginning to worry. ' _Even though it's highly unlikely, if someone I knew, especially him were to walk by right now, that would be extremely bad…'_

"Hey, is Yodogiri behind all this?" Another Awakusu member piped in.

"What?! Are you asking us to start beating on you now?!"

"Sorry Celty, would you mind taking those lovely ladies somewhere safe?" I sighed in relief when he addressed Akane and I just as lovely ladies instead of by our names. I'm sure it would've been rather confusing for her, since she didn't know me as Oakford, and besides, I'm not sure I'd be able to explain that one well at all. I mean, him simply knowing me was sketchy enough.

Before Celty could think the request over, the two groups began fighting and forced the decision upon her. She glanced at me for a second, as if asking if I needed her assistance. I shook my head and pointed at the others. "You've already got enough to deal with, I'll manage." I reassured her, and after that, it didn't take them very long to get the hell out of there. I continued to watch the fight unfold, completely unaware of the too familiar presence that loomed behind me. I didn't hear the snap of the camera on their phone, and I didn't notice them furiously texting the pictures to a source I prayed they didn't have access to.

 _Click._

A crowd surrounded me, and I looked through the sea of faces, hoping somehow I'd find Shizuo no matter how high the odds were against me. "Hmm...If not here...Izaya!" If light bulbs really popped up above people's heads when they got ideas, then I would've just created a fucking sun with how big my realization was. **That doesn't really make sense.** Fuck off.

"He's gotta be looking for Izaya…" I started running in the direction of Shinjuku, keeping my eyes open for the blonde I knew I'd come across eventually. ' _Come on, come on…'_

 _Click._

And finally, in the ocean of ebony hair, one blindingly bright gold head stuck out, and I could feel the smile growing on my face. ' _Found him!'_ I was practically beaming as I sprinted over to him, pushing past others without any regard simply because nothing but Shizuo mattered at the moment. I really wasn't so sure why I had to see him, but everything in my mind had been screaming to find the man I'd come to love over the past year. He gave a somewhat confused and annoyed grunt as I tackled him, the blonde still being unaware that I'd been the one to do it. Of course I didn't knock him over, he just stayed in place, now confused as to why the hell anyone had bothered to touch him.

"Who the he-" He turned backwards and his eyes landed on me. The ex-bartender immediately cut himself off and the look over irritation was washed away and replaced with a warm smile. "Oh, it's just you Melody. I wondered where you were."

"Really? I thought you were too busy looking for Izaya to care~" I teased, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, at first, I was looking for the assholes in the Dollars who had thought it was ok to kidnap a few girls, and I thought "Hey, that's field 12 at Raira," and so I began to head there, but then I remembered about the flea and Raira an-"

"You don't need to explain yourself." I put a finger on his lips to silence him. "Let's just go kick those scumbag's asses, kay? Then we can kill Izaya." I tilted my head to the side, the grin never once faltering.

"Heh, yeah…" And so, we began our journey to Raira, to as I had so eloquently put it, "kick those scumbag's asses and then kill Izaya."

 _Click._

It didn't take long for us to reach our destination and though I was blind to the fight I'm sure was unfolding just feet away, I sure as hell wasn't deaf. I finally stopped trying to get a preview of what we were about to endure and turned my attention back over towards Shizuo. In the time I'd been trying to spoil the fun, he'd somehow managed to pick up one of the nearby motorcycles that looked different from the ones I knew the Toramaru group owned, all while keeping me completely oblivious to his actions. How the fuck…? When the fuck had he…? I suppose it doesn't matter.

"Ready?" The question out of my mouth only assured me that he was, and vice versa. It was less of an actual question and more of a statement, telling him to get ready to fight. And finally, we made ourselves known, we stepped into the chaotic hell that I'd learned to call normal over these past months, but only earned the attention of one teenager.

"It's Shizuo…" He still seemed amazed at Shizuo's immense strength, which I honestly found amusing. After all, Mikado owned one of the strongest gangs in Ikebukuro-whether or not he knew it- and was in awe over one measly guy. Now, I wouldn't ever call Shizuo Heiwajima insignificant, but still, compared to the giant group that was more of an organization than a silly gang, he was pretty small in size.

"Yeah that's right, and what do we got here? Oh I know you, you're that kid, a friend of Celty's aren't you?"

Oh so you remember a kid you saw talking to Celty maybe once, but you can't remember Anri even though you've met her like five goddamn times? Can I just kill myself now and spare my remaining brain cells from the stupidity of this world?

"Yeah, uhm, I'm Mikado."

"Oh yeah, you're also a member of the Dollars right?" I honestly had to suppress snickers from this statement. ' _Oh if only he knew…'_ I did shake my head slightly at the thought.

"Wh-What? Uh, yeah…"

"Gotcha. Since it wouldn't be cool not to tell anybody, I'm gonna go ahead and tell you. Listen, we're quitting the Dollars. Nice knowing ya." I simply nodded in agreement with his statement. I really did want to help Mikado out in every way I could, but I just couldn't do it as part of the Dollars anymore.

"What? But why do you want to quit?" He seemed completely stunned by the blonde's statement, it seems as if no one had ever left his gang before. This must've been his first, and surely, it'd be even more painful to deal with since it came from people he actually knew.

"You saw that text, right?"

"We don't want to be in the same group that has scum so low they think it's fine to kidnap women." It was my turn to chime in, and as I spoke, Mikado's smoky orbs locked with my own, his swirling with disbelief. He didn't want to believe I'd quit, he couldn't.

"That's all we've got to say. Consider that our notice, we're no longer members of the Dollars, got it?" His voice remained completely calm, despite the fact that he was carrying a bike. With his free hand, he offered a wave, unknowingly, and likely subconsciously, trying to soften the blow on the kid by being friendly.

 _Click._

We continued to wander around what felt like a giant arena until we came across more familiar faces. My eyes fell upon a scene that held two people I knew, and a woman who's bike suit matched the very vehicle Shizuo was currently carrying. She held a blade that was blocked by the man I'd only met once, but hated almost as much as Izaya, and on the other side of him stood Anri, eyes glowing brightly and Saika on display for everyone to see. The fedora- **it's not a fucking fedora** -wearing douchebag finally noticed our presence and addressed his attention over to the tree of a man.

"Hey, it's you." His voice sounded both confused, yet calm, as if he'd been expecting Shizuo to show up the whole time, but was still surprised that he actually had.

"I heard some punks may have taken a girl hostage, so what went down?" The question wasn't to anyone in particular, he just wanted a damn answer, and believe me, he was going to get one.

"Well it turns out Walker and the others already rescued her." A rather bruised up Kyohei stepped into the picture, clearing up the situation and putting Shizuo at ease for the most part.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that. Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know who's bike this is?" He held it up a little higher, just like a child would proudly hold up a trophy when presenting it to their friends or parents, long before they'd been taught that "bragging," was bad.

"Is mine…" A rather heavy Russian accent left the mouth of the biker-suit clad girl and she raised her hand, further clarifying that it was in fact her who had spoken.

"Huh? Oh I see, my bad. I thought it belonged to the scum who took the girl. I was gonna hurl it at them…" He leaned over and gently set the bike onto the ground. "But if it's not theirs that wouldn't be cool. I do have one question though, who are you? What're you doing here?" He didn't even bother to wait for her response though and turned over towards Chikage, seemingly finally noticing his predicament. "Oh? Lover's quarrel?"

"Haha, very funny." Was all the other gang leader replied with.

"Well, which one of you scumbags took that girl hostage? Where the hell are you?" He looked through the crowd that'd surrounded him, as if they'd magically raise their hand and say "I did it!" Though honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if their behavior was akin to that, if their fear was so poorly hidden that they practically had screamed of their wrong-doing.

And he did make himself well known, though it wasn't in the way either of us had expected. Apparently, this asshole had been getting what he deserved-the shit beaten out of him- so he stood up in a confused daze, and just by the look on his face, it was immediately crystal clear that he had been the perpetrator.

"Huh? Was it you?"

"Maybe. So whatcha gonna do about it?" He stupidly confessed to his crimes, unaware of the hellish beating that now await him. Instead of running for his life, which would've been the only smart thing to do at this point, he pulled out a rather cheap, and shitty looking pocket knife, threateningly pointing it towards the golden haired man. Now, not only had he pissed my boyfriend off for being a general scumbag, but I'm sure he'd reminded Shizuo of Izaya as well.

"Die sucker!" A lunge followed the out cry, but his attack was cut short when Shizuo side stepped, and simply hit his arm, dead center on the bone. A sickening crack traveled through the air, and it quickly became evident that Shizuo had in fact, broken the thing's arm. I'd rather not call it a person, because having people like him associated with humanity truly is an insult.

"Are you kidding me?! You piece of trash!" He lifted the inferior male up and threw him through the air out of rage. _We're soarin, flyin'_.

The other fuckboys seemed extremely threatened by this and quickly scattered, not wanting to become the next victim to the ex-bartenders anger. "You bastards are really starting to annoy me…"

A light tap was all it took for his honey colored orbs to fall upon my small form and I offered him a comforting smile. "Shhhh, just let them go sweetie, they're not worth it." As I spoke, his rage was slowly draining from his body and being replaced with a calm that only I could create.

"Right...now back to looking for the flea bag…"

"You'd think he'd be here…" We turned around and had started to stroll away from the "crime scene," but were quickly cut short by the Russian girl we'd encountered earlier. In her hand was an odd weapon that I'd never seen before, but quickly deduced that it shot knives instead of bullets. Of course, before I could say anything she'd aimed the odd contraption at me and fired, but the impact I'd prepared for never came. Instead, I was thrust into the shadow of my lover as he quickly shielded me and the knife pierced his chest instead.

I realized this was a ploy, but once again, before I could even begin to put this into words, the woman whom I'd sure I'd never met snatched my arm and forcefully pulled me to whatever destination she had in mind. ' _What the hell…?'_ I was completely confused, and despite my best efforts to break free from her, she still held on tightly and dragged me to an unknown location.

"Normally I'm not in the habit of beating up women, but you better be fucking ready for me to crUSH THAT EXPENSIVE LOOKING HELMET BETWEEN MY FINGERS!" Though I was being forced away from my lover, I could still hear the roar that escaped his mouth. He was furious, in fact, he seemed to be more pissed off than when Izaya was around. Damn.

A shadow fell upon my form and I glanced upwards, just in time to see the very bike that Shizuo had been holding earlier come flying at us. It landed with a crash to the left side of the woman who'd started all this trouble, but she didn't seem the least bit disturbed by it, she didn't even flinch. All the biker did was call out to someone whom I didn't even see, and within seconds, I found myself being forced into a truck. There was no time to react as I was roughly forced towards the back, or in this case, towards the front, where the driver was, and I was "sat," down by a small child.

My eyes widened as I looked over the tiny girl, recognizing her all too well. ' _Akane…?'_ I refused to be believe it. She'd gotten home safely, hadn't she? So why the hell was Akane here, in a truck with unknown abductors? Why had they targeted me? Why was any of this happening? Questions continued to flood my mind and I almost missed Shizuo coming back into view.

He didn't have much time to react though before the woman aimed a gun at him and began to fire. Though, in the limited time he did have before getting out of range, I was sure he'd noticed Akane was in here as well. Unfortunately, the truck began to move before he could take any further action and I could see the tall male fading out of sight, but I knew we'd see more of him soon. Surely he wouldn't just give up, right?

We got a rather far distance before more words left the girl's mouth, and again they were directed at the man I couldn't see. "Sloan, could you stop the car for a minute?" So that was the other attacker's name. ' _Sloan. I'll definitely need that name later…'_

"Right away." Another voice, also laced with a rather thick Russian accent responded and seconds later the car had come to a complete stop. But why? Did they think this was over? That Shizuo had just given up? Were they going to kill us here? Trade us off? Why here, why now? I honestly couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Why didn't you cover her with sheet or hide her behind something?" She sounded rather irked with her partner and I quickly realized that they had not in fact stopped here to do anything with us. Rather, she'd just wanted to confront him on his rookie mistake.

"Hey, don't ask for much. We're smack in the middle of this huge city, fleeing from the Yakuza and on top of it all we-" He never got to finish her statement though, because seconds later the woman cut him off. She'd finally picked up the unsettling silence of the area, one that I'd noticed far too long ago.

"Wait, be silent." she commanded him, and looked behind her, trying to figure out why it was so unearthly quiet. But, sound had replaced the awkward stillness, and the source of all the newfound ruckus was a car, yes a car, rolling down the street towards the truck.

"Oh my god…" I shook my head at this. Of all things, he had chosen to kick a car and our own vehicle was the goal.

"Wait, what the hell is that?" The driver's voice piped in, and I realized that he'd probably only noticed this. He was never given a proper answer though, rather an order from his partner in crime to start the car and begin moving again. He gladly accepted this with a "You got it," followed by the truck starting once again and speeding away from the nightmare that I knew they couldn't escape.

Once again, the woman who's blonde hair was only slightly visible from her helmet held up her firearm and began to shoot at Shizuo, trying her best to fire when he was visible. All of her attempts at this failed though, and every few seconds a steady 'plink, plink," of bullets colliding with weak metal could be heard. But that noise stopped soon enough, as did the now torn up car, as Shizuo jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and began running along the building tops. He no longer wanted to risk being shot.

 **Thud.** He was definitely on the roof now, steady footsteps could be heard as he dashed around wildly, trying to avoid the bullets the girl had now shot upwards. She was willing to risk destroying her own vehicle just to eliminate this man. And just when it seemed as if she'd finally succeeded against him, the blonde appeared and smashed her gun against the wall before she could even react to his presence.

Her only retaliation was a swift kick to his shin, to which Shizuo didn't budge in the slightest. Instead, he just continued to tower over her, a look on his face so deadly, even Death itself would've turned back around and ran. Her moves gave away that she was in fact a professional, she knew what she was doing, but if so, why had so many things gone wrong? Why was she just now regaining composure? I actually knew the answer to this, she'd never encountered Shizuo Heiwajima before. This became even more clear when she pulled out yet another gun and pointed it all over his body, her target changing every few seconds. She didn't have a clue where to shoot, and by the time she'd finally decided on the eyes, Celty had already stepped in.

The trigger was pulled but no miniature explosion was heard, only a confused gasp from the girl as she finally looked downwards and saw her gun, coated in a shadowy black substance. The dullahan then forced her gun onto the ceiling, where it stay, trapped in a ebony cocoon that only Celty herself could destroy.

"Hold onto anything you can!" Once again, this "Sloan," character called out, and it was only because of this warning that my lover didn't go flying out of the truck. As the man slammed onto the breaks, causing the vehicle to stop and all the passengers to lurch forward, Shizuo blindly grabbed for the nearest thing he could, but instead of holding onto an object to stay steady, he'd accidentally busted his hand through the wall of the car. Well, that works too.

A gleam of metal could be seen, tumbling down towards Akane and I quickly jumped on top of her, just as she regained consciousness and had begun to fear the death she thought awaited her. For when the car had stopped, a rack of knives had been knocked over, and were going to fall right over us, but I was going to make sure Akane made it out unharmed. She didn't deserve to die, and believe me, if I had any way to keep her alive and kicking, I would, no matter how much I risked my own life.

I braced for the impact, for the literal stabs of pain that I was sure were coming, but, after seconds that felt like hours, I was still unscathed. I hadn't yet noticed the shadow that loomed over me, and only realized Shizuo'd gotten onto of us when I heard a grunt escape his mouth. Somehow, he had managed to get on top of us, right before the knives could come in contact with me.

"Shizuo! Are you alright sweetie?!" My face immediately contorted to one of worry, and I desperately hoped that he wasn't wounded too badly. I hated it enough when he got even the slightest scratch because of me, and now he'd gotten stabbed. All because I couldn't take care of myself.

"F-Fine." He picked both of us up like we were sacks of flour and ran out of the truck, landing on a web of shadows that Celty had created so we wouldn't end up as pancakes on the cement. The blonde gently set both of us on the ground, and after a minute, landed beside us. I worried over his wounds while he tore the tape off of Akane, and after several seconds, assessed that he hadn't really been hurt at all. I mean he'd been stabbed, but a child with a papercut would've lost more blood than he did.

The small child hugged both of us extremely tightly before we could get another word out, and spoke instead. "Why Shizuo…?" The tone of her voice indicated that she had expected Shizuo to leave her for dead. She had convinced herself that the blonde absolutely despised her very existence. Akane had said only two words, but had told me pages with the noises that left her mouth.

"Huh?" He noticed her sorrow as well, and was confused as to why she thought he'd ever hate her. He really didn't understand, he hadn't realized that Akane believed in the "never forget or forgive" policy, and that she'd previously thought everyone else lived by that motto as well. That's what was so odd about Akane, she was so naive, yet at the same time, she was more mature than even I, in her own little way.

"Why did you save me? When I tried to kill you? Why?" The black haired girl never got to explain herself better because she was interrupted by the beaming blonde.

"I didn't know you were still trying." Unlike the first smile he'd flashed this child, this one wasn't fake. It was just as awkward as he was, and even the dumbest of people could tell that Shizuo cared for Akane just like she was his daughter. And to him, she was part of her family, they'd somehow connected in the weird way Shizuo and I had, that much was obvious to me. Granted it was a little different, but the concept was still the same. Somehow, they just understood each other, and though Akane was still very misinformed, she loved Shizuo very, very much.

She looked up at him with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes at any second. "I am...because…" She never finished her statement, she couldn't bring herself to. The girl was unaware why she was trying to end Shizuo's life anymore, but felt as if she couldn't give her goal up.

"Alright, let's forget about that for now. Are you ok?" His face was still gentle as he examined her frail body, making sure that no harm had come to the precious girl. ' _He's even better with kids than I thought…'_ I was honestly amazed. I'd seen the gentle side of this man before and part of me had always known that no matter what, he'd always be kind to his own blood, but, I had no idea he'd be this good with children. Even I'd expected a little frustration, but here he was, calmer than ever as he comforted the mahogany eyed girl.

"Mhm." A slight nod followed her conformation which caused both of our smiles to grow.

"That's what's important. Because if you get yourself hurt Akane, you won't be in any shape to kill me, right?" he'd turned this matter into a game, even though he was well aware of how dead serious Akane really was to end his life.

"Oh!" The little girl seemed to realize that his words were true, and a beautifully bright smile bloomed on her face as well, leaving all of us smiling like a dorky family. It sure felt happy enough to be one. Hell we even looked the part, just a bunch of oddballs, all standing together, just happy to be in each other's company.

 _Click._

* * *

 ** _lol_**


	27. Liar

**_reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita and I aren't fuck friends so I don't own anything_**

 ** _Warning: I think the disclaimer alone is warning enough_**

 ** _feed me_**

* * *

It was just a normal day, or it started off as one. As Melody put it, it was an averagely shitty Monday, and she wasn't wrong. The day had gone well though, so when I got home, I had expected to see my wonderful lover, waiting for me, or perhaps taking a nap, or cooking dinner, or something normal. But that's not all all what I'd faced when I stepped into our little home. Instead of usual peaceful humming, or music I couldn't understand, my ears were met with strings of curses, both in English and Japanese.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ I couldn't help but cautiously make my way towards the bedroom, and that's when I finally felt it. Something was seriously off. It didn't smell shitty, but, something was definitely going to go to shit.

I opened the door to my room, and the scene in front of me was honestly one I really hadn't wanted to see. Our room looked similar to, or exactly like how I'd always pictured that Erika girl's room to look. "Cosplays," were everywhere, and Melody looked extremely stressed.

At first I assumed that she was just doing something with the two weeaboos later, but the look on her face said otherwise. Our room screamed convention, but her features screamed fear. "Melody? What's wrong?" She never had the chance to actually my question though, because her phone began to make a horrendous beeping noise.

"Throw that phone away! Throw it out the window! Break it! Break it now Shizuo!" Her usually sparkling eyes had somehow grown to a size I hadn't even thought was physically possible, and I realized that she was literally shaking. Instead of following her pleads to destroy the piece of technology, I just continued to stare at her in shock. I was completely dumbfounded by her behavior, she'd never acted like this once before.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

She was pacing, as if she were trapped in some hellish rut.

And so the question once again, rung strong in my mind. ' _What the hell is going on?'_

"Shizuo! Please!" She continued like a broken record, the only difference being that she was continuously getting louder and louder. I wondered why she couldn't do it herself if she was so upset about it. Regardless, I picked up her phone and after a second of debate, followed her instructions. I really didn't want to break her phone, but she seemed so insistent that I do, so I chucked it out into the city streets. If Melody wanted me to do something for her, I gladly would, no matter how odd the request may seem.

After I'd completed the task I noticed how quickly she seemed to relax, and how she got some control over her breathing. "Melody, what's wrong?" I couldn't stop the words that left my mouth, I'd been wondering for too long and I needed an answer. Something or someone was giving my girl hell, and that wasn't ok.

"He's back. He's back. He's here. He'll find me. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I hadn't a clue what she'd said. The only word I really knew was "fuck," and I was aware that it was definitely a bad word in America, in the English language in general. I was never really good at English back in school. I had an idea of he though, it had something to do with gender, right? So it was a person. Someone had done this to her, but who, and what?

* * *

 _It had started off as a normal day, so how had it come to this?_

"Worstchester-san?" I glanced over at my former student fondly.

"Mikado, I told you that it's fine to call me Melody." I offered him a gentle smile, but he still looked unsure. I'm sure he was thinking something along the lines of ' _Here?! Call her Melody, at school?!'_ or maybe he just thought I was absolutely crazy.

"R-Right…"

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

"I just...yesterday. Something really, I…" He couldn't properly form a sentence, every time he tried to speak his thoughts his voice caught in his throat. Whatever had happened must've really been bugging him. He began to scratch his face, something he always did when he was nervous and I looked over the bruises that were still scattered across his body.

"What is it Mikado?"

"The Dollars, they're…" His voice was clear now, it was firm and he had finally found the words to use. "The Dollars are out of control again. I don't know what to do, so I came to you for advice." His face held more determination than I'd ever seen in my life.

I simply sighed and shook my head. "You had to know that not every single member was good right? Especially with that whole, "everyone's allowed," and "no rules," policy. To be honest, I don't believe there's anything I can really say, Sorry." My face held sympathy, and despite the fact that I hadn't given him the words he wanted to hear, he still smiled at what little help I had given him. "The only real thing I can say is that no matter how hard you try, nothing will ever be perfect. Imperfections will always find their way into your life and you're going to have to learn how to put up with them. I mean, I have to deal with Izaya, and Shizuo's anger on a daily basis, but I've found ways to cope, so I'm sure you can too."

He left after this and returned to his own class, just before the bell rang signalling that lunch was over and it was time for me to resume my work.

The last class was peaceful, quick, normal. Nothing _seemed_ out of the ordinary at all, nothing felt off, I didn't notice anything odd.

"Melo-chan." Once again, I was cut off while grading papers, and once again, I was met with the face that I hated more than anything. I hadn't forgotten about what had happened last time, in fact, the memory was still fresh in my mind. Last time he'd done this, Izaya Orihara had tried to blackmail me, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was about to do it again.

"What the hell do you want, _Izaya_?" The way I spat out his name didn't even come close to portraying how much I really despised this being that dared call itself a man. If he was bugged at this in the slightest, it didn't show as he sat down on my desk, once again hindering me from getting my work done.

What an asshole.

"I just wanted to talk to you, is that really so wrong~?"

"Yes." I replied, my voice flatter than a cutting board or a 6th grader's chest. He gave a playful frown at my response and never once broke eye contact. He didn't even fucking blink, it was honestly really creepy. But I tried my best to keep a straight face, not wanting to seem too disturbed by the informant.

"Awww…" The mahogany eyed male puffed out his cheeks and gave a fake pout. I simply rolled my eyes at his little "performance," and stood up. "Where're you going Melo-chan?" He jumped off the desk and began to follow me.

"Away from you." I had reached the door and stared out into the hallway. There wasn't a single person in sight. ' _Damnit.'_ I scowled.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you~ I did come here to tell you something rather important, and I honestly think you'd want to know about it."

"No, not really." I gave a rather sarcastic wave and left my classroom. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I ignored his presence. I wasn't going to let this asshole ruin my day, not again. Hopeful eyes scanned the hallways, the classrooms for any signs of life, but everyone else had scattered hours ago. Part of me knew I was the only person left, but another part of me hoped that I'd run into someone, anyone who could help pry this leach away from me.

"Fine, fine, but you should at least check the Dollars website Melo-chan. It's real important." He seemed like he was actually trying to help me out, and if I didn't know this cunt as well as I did, I would've thought he was trying to assist me. But instead of a friend or stranger giving me advice, all I heard was a spider, trying to lure me further and further into its chaotic web.

' _What could possibly be so important that he feels the need to tell me, especially if it's one the Dollars website? Is it something he fears I may not find until it's too late? What the hell is going on?'_ Curiosity had began to infect my mind. Whether or not I liked it, Izaya had managed to steer my thoughts right into the direction he wanted. Izaya Orihara was getting stronger, he was "evolving," as he would've put it, and I hadn't seen this until now. I'd fallen for his trick. Sure, it seemed to be a simple one, just making me wonder what was so important, but he'd still done it.

Almost immediately after this realization slapped me harder than a wrench to the face, my phone began to buzz, and sure enough, it was a new Dollas thread that was blowing up. I took said phone out of my back pocket and quickly read through the newest messages on the board. I may have "quit," the Dollars, but I'd never removed my email from the mailing list.

" _I know that girl!"_

" _Isn't that the girlfriend of…?"_

" _Shizuo Heiwajima!"_

" _Shizuo's girlfriend!"_

These messages were about me. But, why? Why was I a hot topic on the Dollars page? What the hell was going on? Every bone on my body pleaded me not to go to the beginning of the source and uncover the madness, but I simply ignored the warnings and did so anyways. I needed to know what was going on, and I needed to know now. I had expected maybe something about my boyfriend on the run and me being a target, something of that nature.

But I had received something entirely different. Sure, I was still a target, but not in the way I'd anticipated.

" _100 Million Yen Reward."_ Was the title of the ever growing frenzy of messages. "One hundred...million…?" My voice cracked and I wondered how I'd even been able to speak at all. Under the title, there was a picture of my face, before I'd dyed my hair, and another of me, the day before I'd left for Japan. I continued to read, in complete denial that any of this was really happening. This had to be fake…

This was all a joke, right? Right?!

" _American "Mob Boss," Mr. Oakford looking for his missing daughter in Japan. He's offering 100,000,000 yen to anyone who can safely bring her back, and 10,000 to anyone who offers helpful information to her whereabouts._

And one of the first replies under the thread contained several photos of me, photos from yesterday when I'd been with Akane and Anri. When had these been taken? How had I not noticed?

"Ah yes, that's the one I wanted you to see." In my fear, I'd completely forgotten about Izaya's presence and jumped at his voice. "Who knew right? Melo-chan is a mob boss's daughter! What a twist~! Though, it does seem a bit cliche hmm?"

I didn't respond to him, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't, I wouldn't have known what to say. Quite honestly, I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the life I'd worked so hard to create in this past year had just been destroyed. All of my hard word was crashing down right in front of my eyes and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it.

"Well, it's still rather entertaining regardless...I wonder what'll happen next~..." The grin spread across his face told me that he already knew what was going to happen. He seemed so damn pleased with himself for his work as he continued to taunt me.

My nails dug into my palms as I clenched my fists and a growl I couldn't hold back left my throat. I wouldn't have been able to hold back the anger I felt even if I tried. No words left my mouth as I pushed past him and broke into a run. Why did this scene feel so familiar? Burning lungs, adrenaline pumping through my veins, feet sore from pounding on the ground relentlessly. I'd experienced this before, and just like last time, it was all because of Izaya Orihara, the monster who dared call himself a man.

I had truly believed that Ikebukuro was my safe haven, my dream come true. I know, it sounds a little weird that I'd thought Ikebukuro was the one place where things were ordinary, especially after everything I'd been through. But I honestly had, because in an odd way, everything was completely regular. I mean, my love life was, my job was, and my friends may have been...different, but they still acted normal. But that was gone now, the life I'd grown accustomed to was fading by the second.

 _All I had ever wanted was a normal life._

* * *

 ** _ur gay lol_**


	28. Revenge

_**I could be working on that thing someone actually requested I write,but instead I've spent my day watching horrible, horrible things.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I totally own Durarara!**_

 _ **Come take down my story Ryogho Narita**_

 _ **Warning: Such cringe**_

* * *

" _No matter what happens, remember that I love you."_ These were the last words that I'd said to Shizuo before I had fled. He still seemed confused, he didn't understand why I was so afraid. Why I told him to pretend he didn't know me if a stranger were to ask. Why I couldn't bring my clothes with me, but why they couldn't be visible in our home either. Part of me wished more than anything that I could tell him, but at the same time I knew all too well that wasn't an option. I had to keep Shizuo out of this.

The bustling streets were my only safe haven, and even then I was still at risk. But what else could I really do at this point? I couldn't hide away in my home, and if I were to stay in a motel I wouldn't be able to remain for more than a few hours. If I were to stay in one location, I'd be a sitting duck, just begging to be found. I had to keep moving, but I was navigating streets my hunters knew better than they knew themselves. Besides, there was a "bounty," on my head, 100 million yen for whoever could return me to my father. That alone made every second a living hell.

' _What the hell am I going to do? I can't just stay like this, I've got to change my appearance. But to do that I need a place to stay…'_ I continued to fight myself, trying to figure out which option was the less shitty one. ' _I guess I could check into a motel, then leave once I'm done. I should have enough cash so that I don't have to use my credit card.'_ The decision had been made, and now there was no turning back. My destination became a nearby motel that I'd seen hundreds, maybe thousands of times before.

My footsteps echoed off of the yellowed tiles and alerted the man behind the desk of my presence. Something told me that cash was used here far more than credit or debit, so when I handed him enough money, I didn't feel out of place. The man handed me my room key and i offered him a small smile. He didn't return the gesture, just said "Have a nice stay," in a completely monotone voice. It's not like it was hard to guess why though, after all he had to say the same sentence all day, every day. Well that and the fact that it was three in the morning.

The room was exactly how I'd pictured it to be. Not-so-white walls, with paint that had just began to chip. A well made bed that still managed to look cheap occupied the middle of the room, a moderately sized bathroom, and practically microscopic closet to the right. There was also a mini fridge, as well as a low quality tv that sat in front of the bed.

I set my duffle bag down on said bed and sat next to it, the tv remote control in one hand. And just as I had guessed, there were at most 5 channels to choose from. After little debate, I settled on the news, focusing intently on what was being said by the reporters. It started off fairly normal. talk of the Black Rider, and other pointless stories they'd decided were necessary for the public to hear about. But everything took a turn when they suddenly went live, cutting to an incident that had allegedly just happened.

"Mere minutes ago a stabbing occurred in Ikebukuro. The attacker is unknown for the time being, but the victim has been successfully identified as _Izaya Orihara_."

' _Izaya...got stabbed?'_ The news wasn't much of a surprise to me, I'd always thought someone would've tried to actually kill him eventually. "Luckily he seems to be in stable condition, but why he was attacked, and by who is still unknown." I felt disappointment wash over me as the news that he'd lived was spoken. Maybe I should've felt sympathy for the man, and to be honest, I would've felt a microscopic amount of pity in I wasn't in my current situation. But all of this was because of him-it had to be- so the only thing I felt was irritation at the fact that he was still breathing.

A sigh left my lips as I turned the tv off and stood up. "Might as well get to work…" I muttered under my breath.

* * *

"Do we have a sub today? Are you our sub?" A student questioned me, and I smiled to myself. I'd only cut and dyed my hair black, but my own students couldn't recognize me.

"You idiot, Ms. Worstchester just dyed her hair is all." Mairu passed by and sat down at her desk. Well, most of my students couldn't recognize me. They all seemed completely surprised by my sudden change in appearance. Wasn't anyone in this class part of the Dollars? And if so, had they not seen the thread? Had it been taken down, or were they still able to access it? A million questions raced through my mind as I continued to stress over this dilemma.

It loomed in my head all day, my paranoia growing every second. My students seemed to notice my distress, but they didn't question me. Instead they offered words of comfort, and they were very kind and sympathetic. Surely some of them had to know about the thread, that was the only conclusion I came to. And that's when I realized they'd been surprised _because_ I was in the Dollars. Well, probably that and the fact that I was supposedly a mob boss's daughter.

Finally, the last bell of the day rung, and the students flooded out of their classrooms, causing a raging river of teenagers, desperately trying to get out of the building. All but one student was in a rush to go home. She didn't move, her coffee colored eyes remained locked on me and an unusual expression was laced throughout her features. She seemed worried, upset, unsure, and she definitely seemed to pity my situation.

"Mairu, it's time to go home. If you don't need help with anything then you should leave, I've got to go home too you know." My voice was sweeter than sugar as I looked down at the young teen. "Is it because of what happened with your big brother? Is that why you're upset?" She only shook her head at my question.

The girl stood up and faced me. "I'm sorry." Her words seemed genuine, but what was she sorry for? What had she done?

"For what?" She didn't reply. All she did was pull out a piece of paper with a room number on it. The glasses clad girl noticed my confusion and finally decided to speak once again.

"It's my brother's hospital room. I figured you deserved this for what I've done. You can get pay back this way."

"But what did you do Mairu?" She was acting so out of character. None of this was like Mairu Orihara at all. Again, she left the question unanswered, and left without another word, leaving me to drown in my confusion.

* * *

Quiet footsteps echoed through the dark hallway as I approached the room that held the flea. My face was plain, as were my clothes and I wore brown contacts so my eyes weren't a piercing blue. My hair was in a bun and I'd tried to scrub away every single inch of "me," I possible could. I was in disguise, I wasn't really "me," and I felt as if that was the only reason I was here right now.

I finally reached his room and stared at the door, wondering if I really should do this, or if I should just forget about it. What if this had been a trap, set up by Izaya and executed by Mairu? Deep down I knew that it'd been something akin to that all along, yet I'd still come here. My mind had already been made up from the second I had heard the news. I put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, and pushed the door open. I crept into the room, quietly shutting the door behind me so chances of anyone seeing these events was far more unlikely. Though I hadn't yet faced the informant, I could still see the smirk on his face, he'd been expecting this. And though I wasn't really myself, he still saw right through my disguise.

"I thought it might be you, Melo-chan." He sat up in the bed, one hand practically glued to his side. That must've been where he was stabbed. "I wondered where you'd gone…" He seemed so pleased with his work. "You left Shizu-chan's place and are on the run now, huh~? Tell me, where have you been hiding out Melo-chan~?" I growled at his enthusiasm, which only seemed to make him happier. "Are you really so made about me trying to reunite you with your family?"

He already knew the answer, but he'd still asked the question anyways. I was already been done with his rhetorical questions, his smirks, his manipulative nature, his very existence. And I'd been done with it from the very first second I'd heard his name escape his mouth. My left hand had slowly started drifting towards my back pocket. If the sepia eyed man noticed my actions, he didn't say anything. He just stayed silent, waiting to see what drastic move he was sure I'd make. ' _Might as well give him what he wants…'_ I stepped onto the bed and looked down at him, my mind racing.

Doubt was starting to discourage my motives, and I tried desperately to push it away from me, to get it out of my head. I had to do this. "I came here for a reason, not _here,_ but Ikebukuro." I felt cool steel against my palm.

"And why is that?"

"I wanted a new life. I wanted to get away from my father, I wanted to live like normal people did." I took a step closer to him, one of my feet in between his legs. "Much like Shizuo, I just want to live a nice peaceful life." With this I kneeled down, which left our faces mere inches apart. "And I'll do anything to get what I want!" A flash of metal appeared in the informant's view and I swung the blade at his throat. Unfortunately, he'd seen this coming so he dodged, causing me to stumble and cut the pillow open instead. Because of this, I'd fallen too far and had become unbalanced. My body fell off the bed with a loud thud and I grunted when I felt a heavy weight on top of me, knee pinning my arm down and a hand on my throat.

Izaya's face held the most malicious grin I'd ever seen as he pressed down on my neck, reducing me to a squirming, gasping mess. "A peaceful life, hmm~?" He chuckled at this. "You say you want to live quietly, yet you live with the loudest person in all of Ikebukuro, no in all of Japan, and here you are, trying to kill me, one of the easiest ways to make your life anything but tranquil. Regardless, it's still amazing, the fact that you'd give it all up, just to get revenge, just to kill me~..." He seemed to be getting more excited by the second and the smirk on his features continued to grow, his eyes shined brighter and brighter until they were practically blinding to look at. "Yes, you came here, _you came here_! Nothing's more incredible than that! The fact that you came here, it's amazing!"

"Now I remember how I started! Oh that's right...Yes, that's right. Ever since I came into contact with something beyond human, I might have been underestimating humanity." His hand gestures were wild and after these words he jumped onto the bed, scooping up feathers from the gutted pillow as he did so. "But look! You were all I needed to see that humanity is incredible! You're the perfect example of what humanity is capable of!" He threw the feathers in the air and let them rain down upon him. "I see now! I see how magnificent all humans are!" He began laughing wildly.

"You're absolutely crazy…" I had gotten back up on my feet in the middle of his little performance, my hand now covering my throat. "You're the lowest kind of human." I continued to spit venom at him.

"That's fine by me! No matter how much you hate me, I still desperately, almost irrationally, more than anything..." He threw his hands in the air yet again. "More than anything I love you! I love you all! I love every human!" He turned his attention towards me. "Thanks to you Melo-chan, I remember how wonderful the human race is!" He jumped off the bed and faced me. His hands clamped down on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him much to my dismay.

Without warning he smashed his lips against mine and shoved his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened and I tried desperately to get the male off of me, but he had an iron grip on me. My mind had gone blank and in the confusion I was searching desperately for a way to get this man the fuck off of me. Finally, a thought came to mind and I proceeded to do it without any second thought. I bit down on the unwelcomed tongue with as much force as I possibly could and was met with the taste of blood, as well as an annoyed hiss from the "eskimo." I didn't give him a chance to react, I just shoved him into the wall and left without another word.

* * *

 ** _wot_**


	29. Family

**_hehehehehehheheheheheh_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Fucking fight me Ryogho_**

 ** _Warning: I'm in a shit mood because my weeaboo took over again and I read through the snk manga and caught up_**

 ** _I am extremely not happy_**

* * *

' _People…'_ I looked around at the ocean of humans, swarming throughout the city, all going to a separate destination, all with different motives and different feelings on how the day had been going for them. I had always found that to be rather amazing, that you could pull two people aside, and how they'd both tell you completely different stories on who they were, where they were going, and why. Some may say that with seven and a half billion people in the world-with a population that was growing daily- that individuality was beginning to die out, but this city was proof that diversity was still very much alive.

How was it, that every single person on this Earth managed to be them, and only them? How was it that there could be two people almost completely identical, but with only one minor difference? The very idea of diversity had always excited me, and from the very moment I had first grasped the concept, I'd been on the hunt to find the most interesting people I could.

But how was it, that with so much diversity, there were still so many terrible people existing in this world? That was the one question that I'd always craved the answer to. And how was I so akin to Izaya Orihara, yet not like him at all?

These were all thoughts that raced through my head as I continued down the busy street, for once appreciating the crowd. It was so easy to blend here, so easy to stay completely under the radar, to stay hidden. No one would find me in the heart of the city, especially not during work hours. They'd probably anticipating me going to my job, as I usually did, and had likely been waiting for the person that'd never show up. ' _What idiots…'_ I almost sighed at how easy it was to stay invisible when you truly wanted to.

And here my father was, bragging that he could hunt down anyone if he goddamn well pleased, meanwhile, it'd taken him more than a year to find his daughter. "How funny…" I couldn't help but say aloud and grin at the thought.

 _Click._

The sound had been following me all day, but I hadn't noticed it once, for it's tiny cry had been devoured by the roar of the city.

 _Click._

I knew something was following me, I'd noticed their unwelcomed intrusion long ago. Yet I continued to walk, just wandering through the streets, trying my best to keep my normal facade. It'd broken early, after I'd left the hospital, and I'd almost been caught by one of the associates I knew all too well. He'd heard my excited laughter, but I was gone by the time he had went to investigate the scene.

' _For once I'm glad Shizuo isn't around...I wouldn't want him to see me like this…'_ And with the very thought of my faux blonde lover, I'd returned down to earth. I could feel all the pieces clicking back into place, the puzzle that was my usual self, finally being solved.

There was no click this time, at least in the way I'd grown accustomed to. Instead of the steady sound of a camera going off, my ears were met with the click of heels behind me. "We've been looking all over for you Melo-chan." I could feel my face begin to scrunch in disgust at the voice, and visibly flinched when he, once again, clamped a hand onto my shoulder. I didn't want any part of whatever was going to happen, but I still allowed Izaya to steer me to where ever he was supposed to take my "sorry," little ass. Of course that was only because I really wasn't in the mood to make a scene. Even if I had fought back, he still would've found a way to bring me here, so why not spare the trouble and get this shit over with?

A maid cafe, that's where he'd brought me. ' _Of all places…'_ I rolled my eyes as the small coffee shop came into view and I was brought inside. I remained quiet as I was walked over to an almost invisible booth in one of the corners, and didn't say any words as I sat down, with Izaya blocking the exit.

Icy blue orbs met my own and I offered a glare towards the man who'd raised me, the one who dared call himself my father. He chose to ignore this look and smiled at me, but we both knew he was anything but happy with me. "Ahh, Melody! I missed you so much over this past year! Your mother and I were beginning to grow very worried that something absolutely terrible had happened to you!" But still, he kept this little act going, even though everyone sitting at the booth knew damn well what he was really feeling.

"As if I'd ever get that lucky." I retorted, now staring down at the cup of coffee he'd ordered before I'd arrived. It was still fairly hot, which told me that he'd only ordered it ten minutes ago at most. Of course, the idea of these two being in contact and communicating with each other came as no surprise to me, so I wasn't amazed by this. Quite frankly, it bored the hell out of me.

"You really shouldn't do that to us, you could've at least called once…" His smile was beginning to fade, and the true anger he felt was beginning to take over the happiness he'd tried so hard to fake. "If you really wanted to live here, you could've just told me about it. You didn't have to be such a sneaky little bitch." Now the "cheerful," mood had been completely washed away, and was replaced with an uneasy tension that was so thick I swore anyone who wasn't used to it would've choked.

I simply shrugged my shoulders and took a sip from the drink that most called bitter, but was rather sweet to me when compared to my "loving," father. "Well I wanted to prove my independence. I've told you I don't like to be treated as if I can't take care of myself. And even a year later, when I've clearly proven I know what I'm doing, you still send someone to fetch me. I honestly feel insulted."

"You wouldn't have come otherwise."

"I wouldn't have come because you put a fucking bounty on my head like I was some damn object." I retorted harshly, once again glaring up at the man who I hated more than hatred itself. If that even makes any sense.

"Well I thought maybe some gang had you hostage, and hey, one hund-"

"You did not. Don't lie to me _Father_ , I'd love if we could all be honest here." I had begun grinding my teeth together, and was honestly shocked that I hadn't yet ground the bones into a fine powder. "And you know, I may have been able to forgive you if you hadn't used this asshole to find me. You know I hate pieces of shit like him."

"If I were you, I'd be nicer to him Melody." My father warned, but I chose to ignore him. "Now, onto payment…" But before my father could pull out his wallet, Izaya had grabbed his hand and stopped it from moving.

"There's no need Mr. Oakford, I don't really want your money. There's something else I've got my eye on." Once again, I could feel the disgusting flea's touch on my body, only now he had a hand resting on my thigh.

"Oh really? And what is that?" The older man raised one of his eyebrows, genuinely surprised by his words. I already knew exactly what Izaya was going to ask for, and I could literally feel myself dying on the inside. It actually hurt less than I thought it would to be honest.

"I want your daughter." Before my father could even think over the proposal, I interjected with my own thoughts on the matter.

"No."

"Melody..." My father warned once again, and once again, I brushed his warning off. Maybe I was too stubborn for my own good, but I really didn't give a damn. I wasn't going to sit back and let someone decide my future, especially relationship wise, for me. Hell no.

"I said no! I'm not going to let you decide who I love, who I marry! I already love someone, and he damn well knows that!" I abruptly stood up, my hands firmly on the table, and my face burning in anger. Of course, I had spoken in English to draw less attention over to us, but there were still many stares in our direction.

"Melody. Sit. Down." His voice was firm, and I could see what little patience he had left was beginning to fade away. I continued to disobey him though, letting my stubbornness take control. In response to this he roughly kicked my shin, causing me to suppress a yelp of pain. A glare followed his actions, and I finally did as he'd ordered and sat back down.

The platinum blonde glanced back over at the informant with a blank face, something he always did when he was negotiating. It was something everyone in the family did, it was a skill that'd been brainwashed into our skulls through the years of "teaching," that our father had offered us. "So, you'd rather have my daughter than one hundred million yen?" He rephrased Izaya's proposal into a question, not clarifying that's what the informant had meant, but simply repeating it to show that he'd understood.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Really? Her?" My father seemed to be in complete shock over this. "She's not even worth it. I insist you take the money." Once again, the abusive creature that dared call himself a father pulled out his wallet, and set it down on the table. "Trust me, this thing's not worth more than a thousand yen." He hadn't even addressed me as a person, rather he'd turned me into a "thing." An object, as if I were something sold at a market, instead of a person with emotions and opinions, as if my life was worthless. And maybe, maybe he was right.

"I beg to differ Mr. Oakford. I'd gladly pay every cent I owned to have her." Izaya persisted in his quest, my father scrunching up his face in confusion. Mine did as well and for a second, I honestly wondered what in the hell this bastard was doing. But I was quickly hit with the truth and once again I remembered that he'd do _anything_ to split Shizuo and I apart. ' _This still seems a little excessive for him though...would he really go this far…?'_

"Are you sure? She's just about the worst wife you could possibly want. A real pain in the ass...I bet she's not even a virgin anymore. Probably fucked the first guy she saw once she got off the plane…" All my father saw me as was some used up whore, he'd never seen me as an actual human being. In fact, I'm sure from the very moment I was born, he'd been wondering who he could convince to "buy," me to wed their own son.

"Oh no, no no sir." Izaya frantically shook his head, denying all the claims that my father had made. "I've been watching her very closely, trust me sir, she's well behaved." Why was he lying? I honestly couldn't understand why he'd ever defend me, when all he'd done from the first moment I'd laid eyes on him was ruin my life. "She doesn't even sleep naked with her "lover," sir." He continued to pile onto his lie, trying to paint me into some angel, rather than whatever hellish creature my father envisioned me as.

"Let me ask, is her "lover," a man this time? I remember awhile back, she had this crazy idea in her head that she was in love with a woman…" My face had become redder than the actual color itself and I could feel my blood literally starting to boil.

"Of course she's "in love," with a man. I'm sure that little incident you just brought up was merely a phase."

"Father I've told you on multiple occasions that I'm attracted to girls, the same as boys, now tell me, why the hell can't you accept that?!" Once again I'd stood up, only this time I wasn't going to sit back down. I wasn't going to allow this conversation to continue, because I'm sure if I did, it'd only make me so mad that I'd literally have a heart attack and die right on the spot.

"Melody! You're making a scene!" He hissed back at me, his face showing nothing but pure irritation and rage at my actions. But I just didn't care about how he felt in the matter, for once I didn't care about his emotions or hold any concern for his well being, just like he hadn't for me from the moment I was born.

"I don't fucking care! I'm done with this shit! I'm done with your inability to treat me with even a shred of dignity! I will not stand by for another second and just let you destroy my life!" My own furiosity challenged his, and I could feel both of our auras mixing together and making this shit-fest even more unbearable than it already was.

"Now, now Melo-chan maybe you should calm down…" The male that I'd long since forgotten about finally made his existence known again and stepped into the situation. And still, I hadn't the faintest idea why he had. Why had he done any of this? "I see now that maybe meeting up like this was a bad idea, I should probably take you home and we can sort this mess out later, right? That'll give us all time to think and settle down a little." He firmly grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of my booth and away from my father.

I didn't fight back, I went along with his actions simply because while I hated Izaya, I hated my father much more. Not so much as a glance was offered back at the foul "man," as we left the small shop, leaving him to pay the bill. We'd begun to walk down the street now, but to where, I had no clue. I was far too busy at the moment, trapped in my mind and still trying to decipher why Izaya had actually tried to make my life better for once. Soon, we were at Shinjuku crossing, but I still didn't even bother to glance at the surroundings.

' _This just makes no sense. Why bother lying when if he'd told the truth, and slandered my acts, he probably would've had an even easier time "earning me." I mean, he could've even convinced my father that marrying an informant would be better than another future mob boss, so why didn't he?'_ My thoughts were a jumbled mess and every question I managed to answer for myself only created more. Nothing was adding up.

Into a building we walked, then the elevator. A button was pushed, yet I still remained unaware to this. A almost non-existent beep was heard, the doors smoothly parted and allowed us exit. Walking, we were walking again, now into the apartment that I'd been in one too many times before. And that's when the realization struck me, but it was far too late to even think of doing anything now.

' _He'd only said those things because he knew they'd confuse-and if he was lucky enough-subdue me so he could easily take advantage of my actions and bring me here.'_

But why? What the hell did he want from me now?

"You know Melo-chan, I think you owe for me earlier~ I didn't have to defend you~..." Hands were on my shoulders again, and as his sepia eyes locked with mine, I felt a deep pit growing in my stomach as yet another realization struck me. How had I been such an idiot…?

"And do you know what I want Melo-chan~?" It was a rhetorical question, yet I still couldn't keep myself from answering it.

"What…?"

"I want you~"

* * *

 ** _fuck hajime isayama right up his tight lil japanese bum_**


	30. Regret

_**eeehhhhhhhh**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I will fucking fight Ryogho to get the rights to these assoholic cunts**_

 _ **Warning: Smut, very bad smut**_

 _ **(I don't support non-con)**_

 _ **kill me**_

* * *

"I want you~"

I wasn't even allowed any time to react as the informant roughly slammed me against the wall and forcefully pressed his lips against mine. And much like last time, he forced his tongue into my my mouth, completely ignoring my protests. Rough hands held my own tiny ones above my head, further rendering me helpless. Unlike last time, Izaya was actually prepared for my "tricks," and I knew at that moment that I was utterly fucked.

After what felt like an eternity, but I'm sure was only a few hellish minutes, he broke away and his crimson orbs locked with my own. His eyes held a pool of longing, of lust, of desire, of so many similar emotions that it seemed like he'd been holding inside for far too long. And honestly, I almost pitied him for it. His lips turned downwards and became a disturbing scowl as he noticed the hatred I held for him in my own azure eyes.

And even though I'm sure he wanted to ask millions of questions, he said nothing. He siimply continued to explore my body with his eyes, seemingly not sure on where to start his fun. One moment his face would portray that he'd finally decided, yet the next, doubt had returned and once again he took to debating on how he'd begin. It seemed as if he was trying to make the moment perfect for him, he didn't want it to be over too quickly, though I could tell he definitely didn't want to drag it out any longer than he had to. This man had clearly been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"You know Melo-chan, it really makes me sad that we never got to finish this last time~..." He had begun to pull up my shirt which elicited a low growl from my throat but nothing more. But how, I wondered, how the hell did he ever expect to get my shirt off if he had my hands pinned above me, it was literally impossible. The flea had noticed this as well, yet his grip remained firm and I was still unable to free myself. "I don't quite recall where we were last time but I believe…" He had purposely trailed off and brought out a knife as the words drifted from his mouth and into my ears.

' _What is he going to do with that…?'_ I could feel my heart beginning to pound with a newfound fear at the sight of the small yet sharp blade. Surely he wouldn't harm me with that, right? So why did he bring it out? What was he going to do? I had no idea, and for once in my life, I finally saw just how much of an intimidating this Izaya Orihara was. I'd always known that he was a beast, from the first second I'd had the displeasure of laying my eyes upon his disgusting form, but I'd never truly understood just how awful he really was. Not until this very moment when I saw the obvious pleasure he was getting from seeing my suffering.

I felt the tiniest kiss of metal on my stomach, and when I looked down, I saw that Izaya had begun to cut my poor shirt in half. Once the cloth had been split and only remained on my skin because of the sleeves that still held it together, a smirk had reappeared on his face, one that was far more chilling than I'd ever seen before. "Ah yes, I believe we were around here, right? Or were we further on?" He prompted me to answer this question by allowing the blade to rest gently under my chin, threatening to tear open my soft skin at any second.

"F-Further...on…" I brought myself to answer him only because I feared that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I didn't. A small chuckle left his lips at my words, and somehow his grin grew even bigger.

"That's right~! Oh, you've got such a wonderful memory Melo-chan~!" His praise sounded far too bright and cheerful for this situation, but he wasn't faking his enthusiasm. All of his reactions, his faces, his words were completely genuine. To me, that was by far the scariest thing of all. "So how much further on were we~? Can you tell me that too~?" He'd begun to slide my shorts down my trembling legs.

"Uhm...Y-You...I-I…" I barely managed to stutter out a string of pure nonsense, which I could tell only amused him further. I was afraid of him, and he took great pleasure in knowing that.

"It's ok Melo-chan, I think I remember…" My shorts had reached the ground by now, leaving me only in my undergarments. "Though, I don't quite recall being in this room…" A surprised squeak left my mouth as I was swept off the ground and quickly carried off to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed the door with his foot and turned around momentarily to lock it, before strolling over to his bed and gently setting me down.

And yet again, my hands were held above my head, but even if they weren't, I would've been too paralyzed with fear to even think of fighting back. "And look at that, you even wore black again, just like last time~" He purred, eyeing my practically nude form. I could feel my face beginning to heat up from embarrassment at this, but still remained quiet.

I visibly flinched when I felt his unwelcomed touch on my body, and I felt the cool metal on my skin once again. My bra was the victim this time and I reluctantly watched as he cut through the flimsy material as if it were construction paper. The inside of my mind was a literal hell as I continued to scream protests, but I couldn't make any of my pleads audible. It was almost like I'd lost the ability to speak and I could feel myself beginning to choke on the words that dare not leave my mouth.

He seemed far too pleased with his handiwork as he stared down at my now exposed breasts with a look that only a child eyeing candy or a toy should have. To him I was more a piece of meat than I was a human being, after all he clearly didn't give a damn about my feelings. All that mattered to him was the fact that _he'd_ enjoy this. He wasn't at all concerned with how I felt in the matter.

"Pl-Please...Iz...Iza…" I couldn't even bring myself to say his name as I tried to beg him to end this torture. But the man whose hair seemed both darker and thicker than ink itself merely chuckled and brought one of his hands down to my lower regions. He hadn't even ignored my plea, he'd acknowledged it, and still continued with his actions.

"I honestly can't tell if you're begging me to stop or if you want more~" One of his fingers pressed down exactly where my clit was and my face flushed an even darker shade of red. I had to suppress a small moan that so desperately wanted to escape my mouth as he began to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves through the cloth barrier. The wild gleam that appeared in his eyes told me that he noticed the noise I was trying my best to hold back, and the way he became more aggressive with his ministrations told me that he definitely didn't like that.

After another minute or two he seemed to get bored with this and ever so slowly, began to slide my underwear down. Once he'd thrown the small garment somewhere in the room I finally noticed that while my form was bare, he was still completely dressed. I felt myself grow even more self-conscious at this and wanted nothing more than to hide my face in my hands, where my shame wouldn't be completely visible to him.

Almost as if he'd read my mind, he began to pull his shirt off, exposing his surprisingly fit body. I'd always thought he was a wimp, but he was actually in fairly good shape, and to be honest he didn't look- ' _What the hell?!_ ' I tried to get those thoughts out of my head, wondering how I'd even found this beast attractive in any way. What the fuck was wrong with me?! This man was going to violate me, and here I was, thinking about how "hot," he looked. ' _I really am disgusting…'_

"Like what you see~?" Yet another chuckle followed this, and I finally snapped out of my trance. I hadn't realized that I'd been unconsciously looking over his body, and my self-hatred grew even stronger at this realization. And the more I continued to think about it, the more I realized what a terrible person I was. I mean, I was lucky enough to have someone like Shizuo, and here I was, at someone else's apartment, about to get fucked, and I was doing absolutely nothing to stop it. That's right, surely I could've fought back more, right? I kept telling myself that I didn't want this, but...is that really true?

"Ahhh~..." A small mewl left my lips as I felt two fingers enter my core.

"You know Melo-chan, I really don't like how you keep spacing out, I'd much rather you pay attention to me~..." He'd begun to move his fingers in and out at a rather fast pace, and I had to hold back the moans that so desperately wanted to leave my mouth. ' _Why do I like this…? I shouldn't...It's wrong...So wrong…'_ My head kept repeating the same thing over and over; I was trying my very hardest to keep my mind together, but even my best wasn't good enough. I could still feel it beginning to slip and I feared that I wouldn't be able to keep a firm grasp of it, that the flea would not only take what little dignity I had left, but he'd steal away my sanity as well.

More rustling sounds of clothing being removed hit my ears, but I hardly noticed. I was far too busy stuck in the hell that was half-way between wanting to have a mental breakdown, and wanting to just give in and be lost in the bliss. He seemed to notice my inner war and somehow, his smirk grew even more devious, his fingers kept moving faster inside of me. A knot was beginning to form in my stomach and with every second it was growing tighter, every little move made me crave more.

' _Wrong...This...wrong…'_

I finally came back to reality and noticed that now, the man whose eyes rivaled the color of blood was down to his boxers. I wanted nothing more than to retch at the side, but instead I could feel my face flushing as I eyed his bulge. How big was he, I wondered. Was he bigger than Shizuo? Was he better?

' _Why am I even thinking these things…?'_ While my brain was screaming more this to be over, my body was screaming as well. But, these screams were cries begging for more. I felt so close to my climax, and just as I thought I'd explode, the incredible feeling was gone. He'd taken out his fingers, purposely teasing me and making me crave his touch.

"Are you ready for this Melody~?" As I looked over his fit body once again, I noticed that now, he was completely bare. When had he taken off his boxers…? Did it really matter? I simply nodded at his words, noticing that this was quite possibly the first time he'd ever used my actual name. And fuck, something about it just made me want this bastard even more. "Of course you are~..." He was very pleased with his work, with how'd he'd made me submit, but had still created a raging war in my mind that was slowly driving me to my inevitable insanity.

Without another word exchanged between the two of us, he forced himself inside of me, which caused a cry of pleasure to escape from my throat. The informant didn't even bother to let me adjust as he began to thrust roughly, as if waiting for even a single second was too much. Clearly he'd been wanting this for far too long, and surely he would've lost it if he'd had to wait even one second longer.

' _Wrong…'_ I had begun to block the rational part of my mind, no longer giving a damn about morals. None of that mattered to me, all that I cared about was the wonderful ecstasy this man was giving me, and somehow getting even more of it.

And though he was causing me pain from how rough he was with me, I still loved every second of it. Something about this was just so exciting, being treated with so little care, fuck. I can't lie, I _loved_ it. And I was sure to let him know this as I cried out louder with every mind numbing thrust, begging him to go harder, begging for more.

A pleased grunt left his lips and he gladly followed my requests. Pools of lust clouded his eyes, and both of us had stopped thinking rationally long ago. All that mattered right now was the pleasure we were giving each other. "Fuck Melody~" He murmured into my collarbone as I wrapped his arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer. He'd free'd my arms, when had he done that…?

Again, I didn't care for the answer. It wasn't important.

Moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin was a chorus to my ears to the several minutes that followed, but like all things, it soon came to an end. At this point I was practically screaming with how _fucking amazing_ it felt, and a layer of white blinded me as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax. "Izaayyaaa~!" His name left my lips as I came and I clenched down around him, causing him to release his seed into me with a loud grunt.

We both stayed like that for a few minutes, even after we'd come down from our highs, neither one of us wanting to leave each other's bodies. Our eyes locked and our chests heaved as we tried to catch our breath and regain our thoughts. As my mind began to come back down from the hazy cloud it'd been floating on, my rationality was slowly beginning to take over once again. My eyes widened as I realized what I'd just done.

I managed to push the man off of me, but he'd wrapped his arms around my form before I could get up and leave, like _he_ knew I so desperately wanted to do. And despite the fact that my back was facing him, _he_ still seemed to know the exact agonizing expression on my face as I tried to hold back the tears that flooded my eyes and blinded my vision.

' _What the hell have I done…?'_

* * *

 ** _I bought three boxes of girl scout cookies and have been drowning in self pity for the past two days..._**


	31. Proposal

_**I'm so fucking stupid sometimes I swear to god**_

 _ **I just found out today that Duurarara's third arc had been streaming since like January 9th**_

 _ **Now I have to rewrite the end of this shit since I have more material to work with**_

 _ **Fuck me**_

 _ **Dicklaimer: Fuck you Ryogho I own Durarara now**_

 _ **Warning: Stop reading this story please, it's very bad for your health**_

* * *

By the time I'd finally stirred from my hellish slumber, it was dark. No moonlight illuminated the room which left me completely blind, but I still managed to make out my immediate surroundings. The space next to me was empty which caused a small smile to form on my lips. He was gone. I didn't give one damn where he'd wandered off too, or when he'd be back, all I cared about was the fact that I didn't have to face him.

A groan left my lips as I stumbled out of the bed, my legs screaming in protest to my actions, but I ignored them. I paid no mind to any of the discomfort or pain I felt and groped blindly for the clothing I still had. Once I'd found and put on both my shorts and underwear, I wondered what I was going to do for a top. For a split second the shredded clothing popped into my mind but I quickly shook it away. Surely there was so way I could wear a shirt with a clean line cut down the middle home. I mean, Shizuo would already be asking so many other questions.

But I couldn't just go topless either.

' _Work clothes.'_ The thought popped into my mind and my face immediately brightened. I thanked my past lazy self for leaving old work clothes at school and not even bothering to wait to get home and change into my regular wear. But the small moment of happiness was crushed all too soon when the realization that I still had nothing to wear on the way to Raira came crashing down on me. "Shit…"

Just as I was about to give up all hope once again, I caught sight of the closet that I'd somehow missed earlier and a grin attached itself onto my face once again. "God I'm such an idiot…" I muttered to myself as I scanned the small space, deciding on one of the many long sleeved, v-neck shirts that this man seemed to have. There's no way he'd notice this one was missing.

* * *

My fist hadn't even connected with the metal that made up our door before it was swung open and I was met with a concerned Shizuo. "Melody!" He seemed so relieved at my presence, but all I felt was confusion at his worried expression. I'd told him I'd be gone, he knew I wasn't going to come home for awhile. Yet he'd still fretted over my safety.

"Hey…" I presented him with a tired smile and walked into the home we shared. A wave of relief washed over me as I realized I was finally home and that Izaya couldn't torment me here, but my outside demeanor remained the same. Why act relieved, as if I'd been worried myself? Why make Shizuo worry about me any more than he has to? If he suspected something too big had happened to me, then surely he'd keep pushing until I couldn't hold back the truth anymore. And believe me, this was one thing I really didn't want him to know.

"Where were you?"

"No where." I flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"If it was no where then why did you even need to leave in the first place?" He'd leaned over the couch and had locked his almost golden eyes with my own hideous blue eyes. "And why did you dye your hair?" He added onto the question, not only breaking down my defenses, but building his own curiosity. I'd never seen so much unease before in my lives, and I felt my skin beginning to crawl when I saw the pain swimming in his eyes.

"The school wanted me to change it. After all, it was a little too flashy." I gave a dry chuckle, praying that he bought my act. His frown lightened slightly, though his bugged aura remained the same.

"But still, where were you?" He feared that I'd found someone else, that much was obvious. His doubt had begun to plague his mind again, and I could only imagine what awful scenarios his brain had dreamed up in my absence.

"You want the truth?" A brilliant idea flashed into my mind as these words left my mind, and the gears in my brain were moving furiously as I quickly assembled the pieces. He nodded at my question, as if it wasn't obvious enough. In fact, the look on my face gave away the fact that he was confused I'd even said that in the first place. I'm sure he was thinking something along the lines of ' _why the hell would ask if I didn't want an answer,'_ and there was no doubt in my mind that his suspicion of me was growing by the second. "Well…" I started, purposely trailing off as I sat up and stretched.

"I was thinking we should get married." My statement seemed to leave him in a stunned silence, and rather than just leaving the words stuck in the air, I continued to explain my "reasoning," for my disappearance. "That's why I was gone. I wanted to live without you for a while to see how I'd deal on my own, and clearly," I gestured around the apartment and to myself, "I can't go without you for very long." The smile on my face grew and I honestly felt rather proud of myself for my work.

Now, there's no way my father could touch me, not if Shizuo said yes. And something told me he wasn't going to reject my offer. No words left his mouth, rather the sound that drifted into my ears was laughter and I couldn't help but glance over at him to find out what was so funny.

In his hands I noticed now that there was a little box that surely hadn't been there before. "I knew we hadn't been together for long but...I was thinking the same thing…" I was glad to see that he hadn't been laughing at my proposal, but rather the fact that we'd both been "thinking," about marrying one another. In response to this, I began to laugh as well, unable to hold back the amusement I felt at this situation.

"Though...unlike you I don't have a ring to offer…" I muttered in disappointment once we'd both regained our composure. "See, I kind of just came to this realization, and haven't had a chance to get your ring size yet." I admitted, but he didn't seem the least bit bothered by this. I sighed internally that he had bought my lie, and that it had gone as well as it had. This was far better than telling him where I'd really been...

"That's perfectly fine. We can always go buy one together." He slid the ring onto my finger as he said this, and I nodded in agreement.

"But not tonight of course." I yawned and stood up. "I'm so worn out." I stretched once again, but this time it was mostly an excuse for me to wrap an arm around Shizuo's waist. He smiled down at me, and we both lazily made our way to the bedroom and did anything but sleep.

* * *

After I finished teaching classes for the day, I established that things had only settled down briefly, and that surely chaos would soon resume from its little vacation. What was my confirmation for this? Well, it was none other than my previous student, Mikado Ryuugamine, coming to me yet again for advice. "I'm the leader of the Blue Squares." He'd blurted out once he'd made sure the coast was clear. I only offered him a puzzled look until my brain made the connection. ' _The Yellow Scarves's old rival? Why them?'_

"So does this mean you're giving up leadership to the Dollars?" I crossed my arms over my chest and studied the oh-so-innocent looking boy. But though his appearance screamed naive, I knew he was anything but. The practically horrified look that appeared on his face confirmed that not only would he still lead the Dollars, but he hadn't even thought of abandoning them.

"N-No! Of course not!" He made rapid gestures with his hands before quickly regaining his composure. "Besides, why would you care whether or not I stayed with the Dollars. You're not even a member anymore." He pointed out, causing me to sigh.

"I honestly don't know if I have to be honest…" I admitted, combing one of my hands through my now-ebony hair. "I mean, I know I said I was done, but the very next day, I was back on the website…" I felt a small frown beginning to blossom onto my features. "Of course, it was only because Izaya had oh-so-kindly "asked," me to. He wanted to show me a new thread, I'm sure you know the one I'm talking about." I glanced back at him, and noticed the slight guilt that seemed to wash over him.

"I took it down." Was all he responded with, but he knew these words wouldn't change anything. That thread had destroyed the life I'd worked so hard to create. And yeah, I knew it wasn't Mikado's fault and that he never would've wanted anything like that to happen, but I still couldn't help but blame him a little bit for this incident. It was his gang after all.

"I know, but still. I'd rather not be in a gang that promotes abduction, and definitely human trafficking."

"But were the things on there...true?" The boy was in disbelief that anything could be bad about the "kind and wonderful," Ms. Worstchester. He'd known me as a "sweet," girl who tried to pull people out of their suffering, and he'd never envisioned me as someone who'd get too involved in anything gang-related. Hell, he seemed shocked enough when I actually confirmed that I did want to help him confront the bitch from Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

"Of course they are. Why would some random mob-boss be willing to pay 100 million yen for someone who wasn't family to them? Or at least a target? It doesn't make any sense." My face had progressively been getting darker as the words left my mouth, and my cheerful aura was changing to a rather depressing one. "But, I'm not like my father. I don't do the things he does. You know Mikado, I came here as an escape."

"You said you just liked Japan…" He scratched his face and averted his eyes from my icy blue ones. He seemed rather uncomfortable with the fact that I wasn't who he'd thought I was. Part of his mind just couldn't accept the truth, no matter how obvious. Denial's a bitch.

"Well I do, it's wonderful here. And not just because of the people, my father can't understand this language to save his life. I _was_ his translator. And I remembered my first trip here, so I decided, 'hey, why not?'" With this I sat down on one of the desks, my eyes never leaving his form. "That said, I still have no intention to leave now that he's found me. I've settled in here and I quite enjoy the life I've created."

"If there's anything I can do to hel-" He began to offer, but I quickly cut him off with a rather cold glare. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I didn't want him to get involved in this at all. He was just a child, and I knew that even just seeing drugs may break him. He wasn't ready for this, no matter how much he craved excitement or adrenaline.

"No. I refuse to let you get entangled in the web of shit that is the Underworld. I should scold you right now for being as deep as you already are." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and combed through my hair with my hands. He cocked his head to the side with these words, as if he didn't at all understand what I'd meant. He didn't truly believe he was in the Underworld at all. This kid really is naive sometimes. "Think about it kid, you know a transporter, and informant, you're the leader of two gangs, you've been in a gang war, and hell, you're talking to one of the "most wanted," people in Ikebukuro right now."

"Yes but…" His protest never even received proper backup as he let my words circle through his mind. I was right and he knew that, but still didn't want to admit the truth. The room remained silent for a few more minutes, the only sound being our breathing and the steady click of the clock, alerting us that the world still went on no matter our own perils. Time wasn't going to stop for us, and we would've been stupid if we assumed it would.

"Well!" I broke the suffocating silence, my voice once again returning to the cheerful tone everyone had grown accustomed to. "I really should get going. I've got a lot of papers to grade, and I've got to get home and start making dinner. Shizuo gets off work soon…" I was purposely rambling as I gathered my things, partially trying not to seem rude in abruptly leaving, and partially trying to remind Mikado of the life I'd abandoned and the person I'd become in the past year.

Without another word I left the room, leaving a dumbfounded student to wonder what the hell had just happened, and honestly, I was just as confused as he was.

* * *

 _ **Now that I have so much more material to work with, Melody's really gonna get fucked**_


	32. Advice

**_So after binging all of Durarara's third cour, all I really have to say is:_**

 ** _What is life_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not need to do disclaimers, because I totally own the rights to Durarara_**

 ** _Warning: This story is awful and it's going to get even worse_**

* * *

"Good morning Shizuo!" The woman I assumed to be Shizuo's co-worker chirped as we both entered the building, but she hadn't yet noticed my presence. The blonde simply waved in response to her words and sat down on a couch that had been placed by the door. She gave a slight squeak as she finally noticed my small form which caused me to give a small smile. "Oh? Who's this?" The woman didn't sound at all uneasy, though her face gave away how cautious she was being towards my existence.

"This is Melody." Shizuo replied simply, not even bothering to look up at her. She gave a small hum of realization and said nothing else. I figured Shizuo'd talked about me at least once before at work, and if not him, then very likely Tom who probably blabbered on and on about my ability to calm Shizuo down within milliseconds. I've said this before and I'll say this again, I wasn't exactly famous, but I was very well known throughout Ikebukuro. And why wouldn't I be? After all, I was dating-well, now engaged to- the strongest and most feared man in Ikebukuro.

"Oh, hey there Melody." The new voice caused me to jump slightly, as I'd been lost within my thoughts and hadn't noticed the dreadlocked man. I glanced over at him and waved which he returned with a half smile.

"Hey Tom." As the words slipped out of my mouth, both the blonde and I stood up, ready to begin the day's work. As we all walked outside to hunt down our first "target," I couldn't help but smile when I felt Shizuo's hand graze against mine. I grabbed his hand and held it gently as we navigated through the familiar streets of the chaotic city. And while everything around me may have been a bustling mess, I felt calmer than I ever had in that moment.

' _Hopefully everything will go smoothly today…'_ Was a thought that slowly festered in the back of my mind. I tried my very best to ignore it, not wanting to even bother thinking of Izaya, or any other potential threats I may have to deal with. Today was supposed to be a vacation-even if I was working with Shizuo-and I wasn't going to let _anything_ bother me.

And for once, luck was on my side. I didn't spot anyone that would be a problem to us a single time, and the work itself was fairly smooth. Most of the clients we visited that day paid right up, and before I knew it, we'd finished with everything we had to do. It seemed as if luck was finally returning to me and I just wondered how long it'd last until I was thrown back into the fire.

"We're back!" Tom called out to what may have been an empty room-for all he knew- as he opened the door to the building. Fuck, even he seemed to expect being greeted by silence because when a woman's voice replied, I'd be lying if I didn't say he was surprised. But, maybe it wasn't the fact that she was still here, maybe it was what she said that shocked him more than anything.

"Oh? Heiwajima-san, someone's here to see you." The same woman that adorned just a little too much makeup spoke calmly and continued to file her nails. In fact, she only stopped for a mere second to point in the direction that the supposed visitor was, before returning to the task of filing her stubby nails down even further. I didn't have a problem with her, it's just, there's such a thing as too much, and she fits that description perfectly. I'm just saying, if your nails are shorter than your actual fingers, you need to stop.

"Somebody to see Shizuo? That's unusual…" Tom remarked, turning his head to try and get a small glimpse of this mystery man or woman. Meanwhile, I was just trying to see past the much taller Varona, who I'd learned was Shizuo's underclassman. She was fairly "nice," but right now I was just annoyed with the fact that I was 5'2 and this girl didn't look like she planned on moving out of the way anytime soon.

"I'll investigate the possibilities…" Varona joined the conversation, her captivating violet eyes not even showing a spark of interest. "Could it be a complaint about that forklift we destroyed three days ago?"

"No, the CEO straightened that out for us. Oh? Could it be about that curve mirror this morning?" Tom glanced at her briefly-he didn't even want a fucking answer, he just said it to say it- before turning his attention back towards the small crowd that had formed around the visitor. Whoever it was, must've been real damn important. And the only real person that came to mind with those factors coming into play was Kasuka Heiwajima, or as I'd briefly known him, Yuhei Hanejima.

Finally, Shizuo himself began to stroll over to the hotspot, with me in tow. The other co-workers quickly got the hint as he stopped next to them, as if to say "this is my business, not yours," and they left faster than you could say, fuck I don't know, boo?

The blonde's face instantly lit up as his younger brother came into view, and I couldn't help myself from smiling at his excitement. To be honest, his smile may have been awkward, but I still found it adorable whenever Shizuo was happy. I just, I don't know, he's just, cute. "What's up Kasuka? Coming all the way here…" As he spoke I noticed the other guest with him, and wondered who they were and why they were here as well. Still, I remained quiet and just watched the event unfold, not wanting to get in between some brotherly love.

"I told them I'd wait till you were done with your job. Is this a good time?" Kasuka's voice may have sounded completely flat, and his face may have still been blank, but I still felt emotion radiating off of him. He seemed robotic in the sense that he never conveyed emotion if he wasn't on the big screen, but in a weird sort of way, his aura displayed his emotions for him. His face may have been monotone, but the atmosphere around him seemed just a tad off, as if he were unsure about something very important.

"We're already done. We were actually about to leave." With this, he wrapped an arm around me and took a few steps closer to his younger brother.

"Actually, I need your advice about something, brother." His tone was matter-of-fact, and I knew instantly that we weren't going to leave until Kasuka had gotten what he wanted. Of course I didn't have a problem with that, I mean Shizuo rarely got to spend any time with his brother at all anyways. I wouldn't have said no, and I knew Shizuo wouldn't have either, so this really wasn't a problem.

"Advice?" Shizuo repeated the word, almost as if he were in disbelief at the fact that Kasuka was asking _him_ for advice. And with this, I saw the insecurity Shizuo still held for himself, and I wondered if he'd ever actually learn to love himself and who he was. It always crushed me to see my lover tearing himself apart because he'd accidently gone too far, or because he'd once again believed the words of the flea.

Kasuka simply nodded and glanced back at the person who'd accompanied him. The brunette stood up on cue and removed her shades, revealing plain, but somehow piercing brown eyes. I of course, paid little attention to this factor, because I'd instantly recognized the face as Hijiribe Ruri and was far too preoccupied with that. "Um, nice to meet you…" Her voice wavered throughout the statement, conveying the unease she felt towards the blonde.

"Isn't that Hijiribe Ruri?" I barely noticed Tom's voice in the background, for he was mostly drowned out by my thoughts. I wasn't exactly shocked to see this girl here since I'd heard she'd been dating Kasuka and all, it was more the vibe she gave off. She looked innocent, and I had no reason to believe otherwise, yet a small pit in my gut just screamed that there was something extremely wrong with this girl. In fact, my body was giving off an almost identical warning to the one I'd receive when I was around Celty. But this girl, she wasn't paranormal, right? There's no way she possibly could be.

"That's affirmative." Again, I hardly noticed the woman's words as I continued to try and decode the warning in my head. I was trying my very best to solve this puzzle, but I quickly found that I couldn't concentrate with the buzzing voices of the other co-workers. They completely drowned out my own thoughts with their cries to be heard, sure they were simply admiring the celebrities in the room, but to me, they were just talking to be heard, to be noticed.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Tom ordered, and I silently thanked him in my head for unknowingly helping me out. But my thoughts had dispersed into nothing by now, so I simply returned to observing the conversation in front of me.

"Right, I've seen you before. So she's your...uhhh…" The blonde racked his brain for answers, trying desperately to remember who Hijiribe Ruri was to his little brother.

"The person I cherish." Was all that he answered with, and I wondered if they really loved each other at all. Sure, I felt an unbreakable bond between the two, but it didn't feel like love. It felt more like a personal connection that the two had made, but not love. But hey, who the hell was I to go around and criticize other people's relationships?

"Right, that's it." I finally brought my attention to the female idol's form and noticed how she was noticeably shaking. To say she felt uneasy about being in the same room as the "monster of Ikebukuro," was definitely an understatement.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I addressed the poor girl, finally adding myself into the conversation and making myself known. They'd known I was here the whole time, but with my silence it was almost like I hadn't been here at all. It was more like I was a shadow, peeking in on the conversation rather than being a part of it.

"Ruri-san's seen Shizuo's fighting up close." Kasuka answered for the girl. Shizuo choked on his spit with this words and a look of regret instantly came onto his face.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that…" The blonde scratched the back of his head, something he-and most of the population-did when he felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, no! I'm the one who should be apologizing." The brunette had finally gained enough courage to speak for herself. But my mind was still stuck on the fact that Hijiribe had seen Shizuo's anger up close. I wasn't exactly surprised, but at the same time I wondered when this had happened, and how people hadn't spotted her. She was famous after all. Of course, there was the possibility that everyone else had fled from the scene with the roars that I'm sure left Shizuo's throat, but it didn't sit well with me. ' _Whatever, it's not my business anyways.'_

The blonde had begun looking back and forth between the two celebrities, focusing on what they had come to ask for help on. His face twisted in confusion as he tried to piece the puzzle together, trying to get rid of as many variables as possible and just settle on one. Finally, his face brightened and I almost heard the pieces that clicked together in his mind. "Right, I get it now!" The awkward smile reappeared on his features and he continued to speak. "Still...it's not that I'm not happy, but before telling me, you should've told let the old man and our mom know first. I mean, in the public's eyes, you may be an official item, but if you start talking marriage out of the blue, it's gonna cause a riot, don't you think?"

Marriage? I'd known these two were "in love," as they'd frequently said on TV and in interviews, but marriage? Just because you say you love something or someone, doesn't make it true. Besides, they didn't love each other. The two had a personal connection, that was for sure, but it hadn't yet developed into love. But regardless, I'm sure if they were going to get married, there was a great reason, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I could say the same for you." Kasuka countered and shot a glance in my direction. I was definitely surprised by this, seeing as I'm sure Shizuo hadn't told him, so there was _no fucking way_ he should've known about that. Had he seen the rings? Was it just a guess? Or was it him hinting Shizuo to marry me? God, Kasuka's confusing. "Anyways, that's not the kind of advice I came to you for."

"Brother, have you ever heard of the Dollars?" Shizuo simply nodded, waiting to hear why Kasuka had brought it up in the first place. "There's a stalker somewhere in the Dollars." His voice was still monotone, but he seemed like he really cared about this issue. But why? He'd never really seemed to care about people stalking him before. Unless...they were targeting Hijiribe.

"There's a stalker among the Dollars." The blonde seemed both surprised, but completely shocked as well. He used to be part of the colorless gang so he'd seen all sorts of things like this, but he still seemed to have a little trouble believing there was a stalker. Or rather, he couldn't believe they'd be an actual threat to his little brother or anyone associated with him.

Which is fucking hilarious because Izaya's in the Dollars.

"When I started digging around about the Dollars, your name popped up, so I thought that you might know the details."

"Right...I see." Shizuo gave a half nod of understanding and leaned forward slightly. He was very engaged with the conversation, while I, was interested, but was preoccupied with my own thoughts and issues. "But I'm not a Dollar anymore…" Shizuo hung his head in slight shame, and scratched the back of his head once again. "And I don't know what kind of team they were to start with." My phone had begun to ring half-way through Shizuo's sentence, and everyone finally turned their attention towards me. I simply waved my hand to say keep going, and walked away from the conversation to try and give both me, and them privacy.

"Hello?" I didn't bother to check the collar ID before I answered, and quickly regretted my decision.

"Why weren't you at work today Melo-chan?"

"I don't believe that concerns you." I made sure that my voice conveyed no emotion. I wasn't about to start yelling while I was still within the vicinity of my fiance's brother and his own lover. That might not leave him with such a good impression on me after all, and that would definitely be unfortunate.

My feet carried me into an empty room in hopes of privacy, but I hardly noticed as I continued to talk on the phone with the man I hated so dearly. "It does too." I could practically see the childish yet playful pout that adorned his smug little face, and the very image of it made me want to hurl. I said nothing in response though, knowing that he still had far too much to say. "Your father wanted to apologize to you, you know? And since he couldn't seem to reach you, he asked me to."

"If I answered the phone for you, then surely I'd answer the phone for him. Maybe if he actually tried calling me then he'd be able to get ahold of me." As hard as I'd tried to keep a calm demeanor, I could feel irritation making its way into my tone. The hand that didn't hold my phone against my ear was being dug into by my nails, but I didn't pay any mind to the sting that came with burrowing my nails into my flesh. "Tell me the real reason you called or I'll hang up." I honestly questioned my morality for allowing the conversation to go on for even this long.

"We both know you aren't going to do that." His voice sounded so confident, and I just wondered how the hell he was so sure of the outcome. Did he really think he knew me that well? But as I stood there, contemplating killing the call just to prove a point, I realized he was completely right. Somehow, at some point he'd gotten into my head, and I saw that now as I heard his steady breathing on the other end.

"Why did you call me?" I demanded, what little patience I'd had left had disintegrated and was replaced with a bitter annoyance towards this man's very existence.

"I just wanted to talk to my dear old friend. I can see that you've been through a lot recently, and I thought you could tell me about everything going on in your life." His tone was far too playful to be friendly, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was really up to.

"Uh huh. Right." I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the sarcasm rolled off my tongue and into the receiver. "What do you really want to tell me?" I noticed a few lingering souls focused on me solely because they had nothing else to entertain themselves with, and made my way outside. Once I'd comfortably situated myself behind the building I resumed the conversation.

"I can't believe you're doubting me. I thought we had something special~"

"Don't get your hopes up." I continued to glance around, making sure that the flea was nowhere to be seen.

"Even after that passionate little night we shared~? Did that mean nothing to you~?" Even though I knew he was trying to provoke me, the tactic still worked and I found that my heart beat had suddenly skyrocketed. My nails dug into my damp palm and my face scrunched together in fury.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I growled into the receiver, squeezing it so tightly that it surely could have broken any second. "Whatever bullshit that was...It meant nothing to you, and we both know that, so cut the shit why don't you?" I continued to spit venom at the "man," I so dearly hated. "In fact, why don't you just stop trying to fuck up my relationship all together? The only thing your shitty little ploys have done, is irritate me."

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to try harder…" It was his turn to add a dash of sarcasm, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he had. It still irked me nonetheless, and I could feel myself growing even angrier at the informant.

"I suppose you'll have to hurry too...After all, it'll be so much harder to break up a married couple than just boyfriend and girlfriend…" I glanced at the phone screen, and pressed my thumb on the "end call," button just before Izaya's frustrated retaliation could reach my ears.

* * *

 _ **what**_


	33. Assault

_**ok so...**_

 _ **you guys know that more than one person can review each chapter, right?**_

 _ **I really like reviews you know, I like to hear positive feedback, and negative feedback and then laugh/cry bc I'm wasting my life doing this**_

 _ **just**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't need to do these because I own all Durarara characters and I'm the original creator of them**_

 ** _fuck u ryogho_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I strongly dislike ryogho narita and this story is shit_**

* * *

"Man, I can't believe you didn't let me take care of Dokusonmaru." I was sprawled out on the burgundy couch, with my head in the ex-bartender's lap. He simply chuckled at my words, knowing damn well that while I was disappointed, I wasn't mad at him in the slightest. He still played along with my little game though and answered my question using the world's greatest enemy: logic.

"We already have two cats Melody. They would've destroyed Dokusonmaru."

"Ha, I guess." I sat up and moved myself into Shizuo's lap. "Man, I'm kinda glad you started doing alternate shifts so that we can spend more time together-well sometimes- but it sucks that you've got a night shift today." He put his hands on my pack and tried to pull me a little closer to me, and held me tighter. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I realized that he wasn't worried on whether or not he was being careful right now. I was glad to see that he was finally becoming far more comfortable with touching me, and I hoped he'd further realize that he wouldn't break me like he thought he would.

"You can always come with me if you're that lonely." The blond offered, despite the fact he already knew what I was going to say. I very much would've loved to go with him tonight but, I'm a teacher. I have just... _a lot_ of students, and believe me, if I put off grading those papers for one more day, the nerds were definitely going to riot.

"Oh, I wish I could, but unfortunately for poor old me, I've got to grade all these papers." I gestured over to the mountain terribly done and horribly misspelled english worksheets for emphasis. He nodded in understanding and stood up, with me still clinging onto him.

"I won't be gone for too long Melody." He reassured as he attempted to pry me off of his form in the most gentle way he possibly could. I couldn't help but grin when he failed at this task and just gave up, and left me hanging onto him, my feet dangling off the ground. His hazel eyes locked with mine and as we had a stare down, I couldn't help but notice the sudden glint of mischief in his eyes. ' _Oh no…'_ I thought to myself, as a twinge of fear sprouted in my mind. Shizuo wasn't mischievous often, but when he was, oh man, it was something else.

Wordlessly, he walked out of our apartment and just stood still, not doing anything. I, on the other hand, was freezing to death. Why? Well for starters it was fall again, and I was only wearing booty shorts and a tank top. And contrary to popular belief, those are not good things to wear when it's beginning to get cold outside. "You're so mean to me." I fake pouted, burying my head in his oh-so-warm chest.

"Didn't you want to come along with me?" He countered, and I could only nod my head in defeat.

"I didn't think it'd be this cold though…" I continued to act similar to that of a child pouting and clung onto the blonde tighter. "And I still have to grade papers…" I added onto my statement, only escalating my shitty pity party further.

"Do you want me to bring you back inside?" He looked down at me with a gentle, loving smile on his face. I nodded once again and he stepped back into our home. "I promise I'll be back soon." With these comforting words he gently set me down on the couch, bent down, and kissed my forehead.

And with that, I was "alone," with only my obnoxious cats to keep me company. I sighed, getting off of my lazy ass and trudging over to the stack of papers that screamed to be graded. I grabbed the pile and carried them over to the coffee table, set them down, and reluctantly sat down in front of them. "I really don't want to do this." A pitiful whine that was meant for no one but me escaped my throat, only further discouraging me from actually doing my work for once.

"How does one get "mall tomorrow we is go," from "my friends and I are going to the mall…?" I continued to mutter things under my breath as I made mental notes of the many errors my students presented me with. Do they just not listen, or am I a bad teacher? I mean, I try my best, so how, how are they so bad at English? As I continued through the mountain of dead trees, I seriously felt like crying with all the stupidity I was being faced with. It was the Westboro Baptist Church college visit all over again…

Finally, after about an hour and a half of straight up work-and regret- I was around two thirds of the way done and decided to take a break from this disaster. "Hmmm…" A whole slew of ideas raced throughout my head, and I tried desperately to think of something fun I could do that wouldn't take too much time. "Maybe I'll just go out and buy some sweets." That was what I settled on after little thought. It took maybe two minutes at most for me to change into something both presentable and warm, and faster than you could say supercalifradoesanyonefuckingreadthisshit, I was out the door and on my way to buy some mouthwatering candy.

 _Tap tap tap_

The noise echoed throughout my ears and continued to taunt me as I continued my small little journey. ' _Who the hell is following me now?'_ I felt a frown creep onto my face as I racked my mind for potential suspects. I knew for a fact it wasn't Izaya, simply because he was loud and obnoxious, while this person wanted me to know of their presence, but wanted to remain stealthy at the same time. They were using the paranoia tactic, oh if only it was actually working. ' _Not Dad either, he can't stay quiet to save his shitty little life.'_ I rolled my eyes is disgust at the very thought of the man.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and find out who's following me." The words were practically microscopic, and I wondered why I'd even bothered to utter them since they went unheard. I continued to walk, but I'd changed my course now and had begun heading for a rather shady area, or as I'm sure we all know it, the cliche alleyway. If my stalker noticed this he didn't really react to it, he just continued to follow behind me, far enough to easily get out of my range of sight if he needed, but close enough for me to be fully aware of his existence.

Mere seconds after I'd stopped walking, the person's footsteps had halted as well, and I waited rather impatiently for them to make the first move. Hell, I even kept my back turned to give them a little bit of an advantage. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a foot rapidly approaching my head quickly ducked, not wanting the appendage to make any contact with me. "You don't play games do you?" I muttered under my breath as I quickly turned around and attempted to sweep his feet out from under him.

Unfortunately, my strategy failed and I was met with the same foot he'd swung at me earlier connecting with my collarbone. "F-Fuck…" I grabbed his ankle and dug my claws into it. I had expected maybe a little bit of skill, but I figured he wasn't too good. After all, I'd really only ever learned basic self defense. He completely ignored my digging my claws into his flesh and instead pulled his foot back, only to try and ram it into my face. I barely had enough time to react and for a moment, I really did think he was going to knock some of my teeth out.

' _Who is this guy?'_ It seemed like he'd allowed me to get back on my feet, and as I scanned his features, his body type, his height, I realized that I didn't recognize this man at all. But, this just didn't feel like a random attack either. I swung my fist at him, and as I expected, he dodged my hit and stuck his foot out to once again try and trip me. I noticed this just a second too late however, and felt a sharp pain in my jaw when my face came in contact with the pavement. "Shit…" I grimaced slightly and tenderly rubbed my now aching jaw until I felt myself being forcefully turned over.

I weakly brought up my other hand in an attempt to shield my face, but my frail arms were whipped away, and within seconds punches began to rain down over my body. ' _Someone help me…'_ I continued to repeat the thought in my mind, but no matter how hard I tried, I was never able to make it audible. But, for once in my life, God seemed to be forgiving, and I thanked the heavens when I saw a dark figure approaching behind the masked man.

The loud crack of his skull making contact with a baseball bat echoed throughout the alleyway and after a second he slumped over. "Th-Thank you…" I somehow managed to stutter out before shakily standing up. My savior simply nodded to accept my gratitude and I whipped off, quickly running home, and not daring to look back.

* * *

Once I reached the apartment I shared with my lover and had learnt to call home in the past year, a small smile finally found its way onto my tired features. I didn't bother pulling out my keys and just turned the doorknob to see if Shizuo had arrived home yet. To my pleasant surprise I found that the door was unlocked and haphazardly made my way inside. "Shizzuuo~! I'm bacckk!" I called out waiting for the blonde's response, but I was only met with silence. ' _Weird...maybe he went to bed, or maybe something happened.'_ I tried to settle the unease that had begun to fester in the back of my mind.

"Shizuo?" I continued to call through the apartment that seemed less welcoming and far more menacing by the second. Something was wrong. I just knew it, from the suffocating silence to the unwelcome presence that I sensed, yet couldn't see lurking throughout my home.

And finally, the overwhelming silence was broken, but not by the person I had hoped or expected. In fact the person who spoke was someone that I'd been certain I'd never run into again.

"Oh, hello there...Miss Worstchester was it…?" When I turned around to face the young teenager, I was not only met with glowing crimson orbs, but a sharp pain in my lower stomach as well. An inky black slowly began to invade my vision as my body went into shock and my knees became jelly, no longer able to support me. I hit the ground with a loud thud, but barely noticed the pain that I surely felt from such a hard impact with the ground. I was trying my best to fight the hands that clawed and dragged me into a hellish slumber even though I knew my effort was futile.

"Very well done Haruna." Another all too familiar voice praised, and the sickening grin on the informants face was the last thing I saw before everything faded to black.

* * *

 _ **Dont try this at home kids**_


	34. Control

_**"...but why can't Melody ever have peace without Izaya drugging her?" -uke-uke-desu-chan-watashi-no-boku-yes-pico 2016**_

 ** _Hun_**

 ** _Melody was stabbed_**

 ** _Dick: Ryogho_**

 _ **Disclamer: no**_

 _ **Warning: this story is worse than marilyn manson**_

* * *

"Ugghhh…" A burning pain erupted from my abdomen when I tried to sit up and I gave a cry of slight agony. "Sh-Shit…" My eyes scanned the rather familiar surroundings and within moments I realized that I was at Izaya's apartment. If he noticed I was awake, he paid no mind and just continued to talk, but with who I was unsure.

After a minute of debate, I attempted to sit up once again, but was, once again, met with a burning pain. Another yelp left my mouth, this one being far more audible than the first. In the back on my mind I prayed that Izaya hadn't heard the sound that left my throat, but I knew very well he had. ' _Shit…'_

"Hold on, she just woke up…" Footsteps were quickly approaching where I lay and soon I saw him come into view. "Hey Melo-chan, how're you feeling?" A soft look adorned his features and his tone was lighter than a feather, but I saw past his caring facade and only saw the malicious grin I was sure he was trying to hold back. He didn't feel any remorse for what he'd done, he didn't care what pain he'd caused me, hell, I'm sure as long as I was breathing, he didn't give two shits.

I only answered his question with a pained groan and sent a harsh glare in his direction. "I'm sorry that you're in pain, but Shinra wasn't available so I had to do it myself." He cupped my cheeks with his hands and I flinched in disgust. Well, I tried to, but I found that when I tried to move away from him that my body didn't respond at all. ' _What the hell is going on…?'_

The sepia eyes I'd always hated scanned over my body briefly before the male returned to his call. Who the hell was he talking to? Clearly the conversation was about me, and I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. And I wanted to know now. "Yeah, she's acting just how you said she would." He paused for a second to listen to what the other person had to say. "And she'll do anything I say?"

Haruna.

He had to be talking to Haruna Niekawa, the girl who'd stabbed me. The girl who'd created her own Saika and had lost her sanity roughly a year ago. "And what about the protozoan?" What did he mean by that? Had he attacked Shizuo too?!

"Wonderful." His voice echoed throughout the empty room, and I wanted nothing more than to scream, to cry out, but I was denied even that privilege. My body was no longer my own, I couldn't control my own actions anymore, and I was stuck watching myself cuddle up next to the man I hated more than pure hatred itself. I was forced to watch every single second of everything I considered vile, and no matter how loudly I screamed for my body to stop, my cries were consumed by the darkness that was Saika and were torn to shreds.

"Yes, yes in due time, just be patient for a little while longer." And with these words he hung up the phone and once again turned his attention towards me. I simply looked up at him, and while I wanted to vomit until only acid came up, my look contorted into one of someone who'd just discovered their savior, or perhaps a girl who'd met her idol. "Are you still in pain Melo-chan?"

"Not when I'm with you." The words that left my mouth weren't my own and even though I was under Saika's control, I still couldn't believe that I'd actually just said that. My mind kept screaming protests that I tried desperately to make audible, but not so much as a squeak left my lips.

In response to my words, the flea pulled me closer to him and gave a pleased sigh. "Isn't this wonderful Melo-chan? You're all mine now, no longer _his_ …" The way he spat out the last word made me want to shudder in fear. I'd seen the drastic change before, how Izaya had been becoming increasingly more twisted, but I'd never thought he'd gone this far off the rails. I was well aware that he had been trying to destroy our relationship for months, but I figured he really didn't care about me, he just cared about ruining Shizuo's life. But now, as I sat here, I saw how obsessed this man had become with me.

"Speaking of, you should tell him what's going on...I bet he's very worried…" He held up my cellphone now and I wordlessly took it from him. As hard as I tried to restrain myself from dialing Shizuo's number, my efforts were in vain and soon enough, the man I loved more than anything answered. ' _HELP ME!'_ I tried to cry out, but a much different message left my lips.

"Melody, where are you?" His voice was laced with concern and part of me felt so glad that he was this worried about me, but the rest of my brain was screeching protests simply because I knew I was about to break him. I wanted him to hate me so that this would be so much easier for me to bear.

"Why does it concern you?" My tone was far harsher than even I had expected it to be, even if I was likely being controlled to hate Shizuo with all of my heart. I didn't even speak with a tone this cruel to Izaya.

"Wh-What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't it concern me? I care about your safety." He'd been put off by my words, I could practically see the confused look that took over his features, and I could feel the emotional pain I'd just hit him with.

"Really?" I scoffed before continuing with the filth that I couldn't keep from leaving my mouth. "Is that why you constantly, and purposefully expose me to so much violence? Don't make me laugh." A dry chuckle left my throat with these words. But I didn't even bother to let him try and speak before I continued. "You're a joke Shizuo, did you really think I loved you? How could anyone love such a moronic, violent, clueless person? I mean look at you, you're twenty five and you hardly make anything, you've done nothing with your life, I could never love someone like that." I was making all of his nightmares become a reality with these words, and that fact alone was destroying me inside. I'd always promised that no matter what, I'd always love him and be there, but now, I was taking back all of my vows and replacing his hopes and dreams with his worst fears.

"M-Melody...you...you don't mean that…?" He'd phrased it as a question and I saw the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. I saw how he was trying his damn best not to crush his phone with his iron grip just so he could continue to hear my voice. Even if I was spitting out filth at him, he still wanted to talk to me. He thought, he hoped I was just playing some kind of cruel joke on him even though he knew I wasn't.

"Do you think I'm lying?" My voice had a dash of amusement dancing throughout it now, and while "I," may have sounded amused, on the inside I wanted nothing more than to cry so much that my tears could create an ocean. The fact that I was under Izaya's control just wasn't enough for him, he had to add insult to injury-literally-by forcing me to spout abuse at my fiance, the man who'd made my life worth living, the man who took me seriously, the man who saved me.

Shizuo didn't answer, the only sound that came from his end was labored breathing and the sound of something making contact with what I assumed to be the wall. Had he banged his head into the wall? His fist? Had he slumped against it?

"I used you Shizuo. Plain and simple. I never loved you, and believe me, no one will." Finally, I ended the call, I ended the torture I'd inflicted upon Shizuo, as well as myself. Instead of screaming out and expressing the agony I felt, I just laid sat next to Izaya, the pain from my stomach not even rivalling the pain I felt in my heart. I couldn't even fucking cry, I couldn't do anything but let the negative emotions fester and continue to overwhelm me. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape them, I was trapped, and every time I tried to reach for the light, I was dragged back into the darkness.

* * *

 _ ***has heart shaped glasses blaring through headphones***_

 _ **fukc**_


	35. Perspective

_***rapidly refreshes page* IF I CONTINNUE TO REFRESH MAYBE I'LL GET EVEN MORE REVIEWS**_

 _ **Disclaimer: yes**_

 _ **Warning: fcuk**_

 _ **I'm officially out of pre-written chapters**_

 _ **looks like I'm acttually going to have to write in between posting days**_

 _ **fuck**_

* * *

"Are you serious?" I leaned back further into the leather seat and adjusted my feet on the table. "I thought you brought me out here for something important." I glared up at the tall figure, both of our icy orbs locking in a fiery battle.

"Are you saying that she isn't important?"His eyebrows rose in surprise, his face contorting into mild shock. I gave a small smirk and removed my feet from the beautifully colored table so I could lean in closer, just to see his face a little more clearly.

"Of course she is, what kind of heartless person do you think I am? I just don't understand why you're fussing over her so much when she's perfectly fine. Last time I checked on her, she had a lovely partner, a lovely job, and seemed genuinely happy with her job." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, and only when I saw the platinum blond's enraged expression, did I realize my mistake.

"You mean, you've always known where she was, and you didn't bother to tell me?!" He slammed his fists down onto the table, not even seeming to notice the glass shards that were now deeply imbedded into his hand. "Do you not realize how fucking long I've been looking for her?! I thought she was dead with no leads to go off of, and you knew this whole damn time exactly where she was?!"

"Of course I knew where she was. I'm the one who helped her get there without your knowledge." I put up my mask and kept my voice completely monotone. ' _Maybe he'll become so angry his head will explode…'_ I couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

"God, you two have always been such a pain in my ass…" His anger quickly faded with a swift glance around the cafe, and he too put his mask back up. "So then, if you know so much, why don't you tell me about her life here?"

"Hasn't that informant you hired told you anything?" I took a sip of coffee from my perfectly intact glass before sighing.

"He refuses to reveal anything about her lover. The only thing he's told me for certain is that Melody's still a virgin…" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his uninjured hand and closed his eyes in irritation. "Every time I bring up anything about her love life, he seems to get upset."

"You must have a really shitty informant then." I put my elbows onto the table and held my face in my hands, trying to get even closer to my father. "I had promised Melody I wouldn't say anything, but I feel like it's not wise to hide anything from you…" He too leaned closer and now had a river of curiosity flowing through his almost haunting eyes.

"Hide what from me?"

"Dad, Melody's _definitely_ not a virgin…Believe me, I practically walked in on them fucking." I chuckled before continuing, ignoring the sudden deadly aura that surrounded my father. "You should really find a new informant, yours is clearly shit if he's claiming Melody to be a virgin."

"Who the hell violated my daughter?"

"No one violated her." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Saying that she was violated is like saying she was raped, and that's not at all how it was. You really need to be a little more careful with your vocabulary…"

"I don't give a shit if it sounds that way! I want to know who in the hell fucked my baby girl!" His eyes were glazed over with absolute fury, and I honestly feared that one of the veins bulging out of his forehead would pop at any given second. "Tell me his fucking name so I can rip him apart!" Globs of spit were flung from his mouth into my face, but I said nothing. I just quietly wiped my face off and stared at the ceiling.

' _I really shouldn't have said anything…'_

"I'm not going to tell you anything else until I'm sure you're not going to hurt him. This is a good man, and he doesn't deserve your wrath."

"He fucked my daughter!"

"You seriously need to calm down. People are looking." I gestured around at the completely appalled faces. "It'd really suck if you got us kicked out of here you know." I tried to keep my voice soft in hopes of calming down, even if only a little. "Just because you're friends with the owner doesn't mean he's just going to allow you to continue and scare away his business."

"Who. Is. He." His face resembled that of a shar pei with how scrunched together it was. I'd honestly never seen him so angry before.

"Is there problem?" A booming voice interrupted our conversation, and finally broke the rather tense atmosphere. I glanced up at the man who towered over us and shook my head.

"I'm sorry, he's just got some anger issues is all, but we've resolved the problem." I offered my friendliest smile at the giant and smiled in return.

"He probably need eat more sushi!" Immediately, the man, "Simon," as Melody had once called him, whipped around and began placing orders that neither of us had made. I shook my head and sighed before turning back towards the still fuming blond.

"I want his name. Now."

"Fine…" I blew a strand of hair out of my face and took a long pause, trying my hardest to post-pone the inevitable. "I know you don't come here often, but I'm sure you've at least heard of him... His name is Shizuo Heiwajima." My father's face changed immediately after the name had left my lips from anger to borderline fear. And almost as if on cue, the doors to Russia Sushi opened, and he, as well as two others, made their entrance. ' _God really has a fucked up sense of humor…'_ I still couldn't help but smirk as I continued to watch the inner struggle of the older man. Part of him clearly wanted to rip Shizuo's throat out, but the other part of him wanted to keep all of his bones intact. "You should just leave him alone." I urged him to try and stay rational, but my words went in one ear and out the other. I stood up mere seconds after he did, and grabbed his arm firmly, pulling him away from his target.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He barked, struggling to break out of my iron grip. "He's right there!" Somehow, he didn't seem to understand the fact that I didn't want him to bring any harm to Shizuo-or himself-and he continued to spout vulgarities in my direction while I pulled him closer to the door. "He's right there, I could kill his sorry ass right now!"

"Come on Dad…" I gave yet another tired sigh and continued to drag him towards the door, trying to ignore the many eyes that fell upon us. "You need to calm down." I practically threw him out of the door, and continued to drag the unwilling man down the street, not even noticing the confused blond's stare that followed me even after I was well out of sight.

~WhaT~

"Where does this informant of yours live anyways?" I continued to drag the unwilling man through the streets of Ikebukuro, continuously scanning the streets despite the fact that I wasn't looking for anything in particular. A swarm of people bustled around us, hardly even noticing the temper tantrum my dad was still having. In fact, as I continued through the vaguely familiar streets, I felt practically invisible for quite possibly the first time in my life.

"He was right there! Why the fuck did yo-"

"Where does your informant live?" I interrupted him before he could finish the thought, not wanting to hear the same words for the thousandth time. I did however, keep a smooth tone in hopes of getting him to calm down a little. This childish act was getting old fast. "Come on, tell me." I tried to coax the answer out of him and was pleasantly surprised when he opened his mouth to speak.

"...Shinjuku…" He reluctantly murmured under his breath. Immediately, I changed our route and whipped around, away from the Melody's apartment, and towards the not too far city. A few curses flew out of the people around us I'd caused an inconvenience for, but I merely rolled my eyes in response to them.

* * *

I hummed an unknown tune to myself quietly as I continued to clean, only stopping occasionally to glance out the window and down onto the bustling city. ' _Will I be stuck living this life until I die…?'_ The thought prodded at the back of my mind, no matter how hard Saika tried to block it out. Over the past few days I'd noticed that not only was it controlling my actions, but it was beginning to control my thoughts as well, and I really didn't like that. ' _Is this what happens to everyone else? Does Saika take over their thoughts and just make them mindless slaves…? Is this why everyone else for-'_ A sharp knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I turned my attention towards the source of the noise.

Within seconds I was at the door, and practically flung it open with "excitement," at the thought of Izaya being home already. But instead of seeing the disgusting shit colored eyes staring into mine, I found myself looking at my own eyes. "Zach…?" I glanced behind him and saw the tower that was my father. "Dad?" My tone was neither excited or irritated, in fact, my voice remained completely emotionless. I'd never been given direct orders on how to act towards these people so Saika was unsure what to do.

"Melody? What the hell are you doing here?" Zach's voice was strained and no matter how hard he forced himself to remain calm, shock still took over.

"Why wouldn't I be here? This is my home." I responded simply, crossing my arms over my chest, as well as giving a slight frown to appear irritated. ' _At least Saika isn't too good at mimicking my normal behavior,'_ I smiled internally at the thought, hoping that maybe Saika would be so out of character, that my family might notice something was indeed very wrong with me. "Would you like to come in?" My tone softened a little, and I stepped to the side to allow them into the living space.

They both exchanged a look before reluctantly stepping inside, and closing the door behind them.

* * *

 **m _ake americant great again_**


	36. Investigation

_**It's just a prank bro**_

 _ **it's just a prank**_

 ** _Disclaimer: fuck you ryogho_**

 ** _warning: updates will be erratic and shit_**

* * *

"Would you two like anything to drink?" I offered, a warm smile adorning my features. They both shook their heads in unison and continued to shift uncomfortably on the leather sofa. "Are you sure?"

"No, we're fine Melody." Zach answered for both himself, as well as our father and crossed his legs. "So, do you know where...uhm…" He trailed off and gave a quick glance to the blond for assistance.

"Izaya Orihara, do you know where he is right now?" His tone was sharp, and his body extremely tense. I cocked my head slightly, wondering why he seemed so upset. ' _Did Izaya double cross him or something?'_ My mind was an ocean of scattered thoughts and fragments of theories, but I was for certain on something. Izaya had definitely done something to infuriate him.

"No. He went out a little while ago to take care of some business, and he hasn't answered any of my texts or calls." I shook my head solemnly and frowned. "I do hope he's okay, it'd be a real shame if he got hurt…" I was completely surprised by the amount of empathy that flooded into my words, and if I could've, I would've retched at my words.

"How long have you been here?" My brother changed the subject, which only seemed to further infuriate my father. His face contorted even more, and I was actually concerned that he might pop a vein at this rate.

"Why do you ask?" I sat down across from them and rested my elbows on my knees; my head propped up on my hands. ' _Far too long.'_ I prayed with what little sanity I had left that they'd see the inner turmoil I was struggling to overcome. I prayed that they'd see the lack of actual emotion in my eyes. I prayed that they wouldn't see a happy woman who was adjusting in a new home, and instead they'd see someone on the brink of a meltdown.

"Well I mean, I talked to you a few weeks ago and you were with Shizuo then...What happened? Did you guys…?" Both concern and empathy were carved into his face, and his brows furrowed together in what almost seemed to be confusion.

"I couldn't stand being with him anymore. He was just so idiotic and crude…" My lips curled in disgust and my entire demeanor changed to a rather unpleasant one. And while I should've been upset at the things I was saying about my lover, I was instead elated. Surely Zach would notice how out of character I was acting now. He knew how deeply I loved Shizuo, and he was well aware of how excited I was when Shizuo and I had gotten engaged.

"Is that so?" One of his eyebrows rose in suspicion and he seemed to grow a little more tense. "And what is your relationship with Izaya?"

"We're a couple." I answered simply, my tone once again void of any emotion.

"So soon after the breakup with Shizuo? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We're in love Zach!" My voice suddenly became vicious, and my aura completely toxic. Zach jumped slightly at my sudden outburst, but my father didn't react at all. In fact, he stayed completely still, and had no real dominant emotion expressed on his features. His lips were only slightly turned downwards, and his eyebrows were somewhat raised in what could've been shock or curiosity.

"Calm down Melody, he's just looking out for you. That's what family's for, after all." The older blond clasped his palms together, and offered me the kindest smile he could muster. "And you've got to understand that he's just trying to make sure you're as happy as you can possibly be." His words slowly began to soothe Saika, and I subsequently calmed down. ' _He's got to know something's up with me…'_ While Saika might've bought into the whole "caring father," act, I didn't buy it for a second. Everyone in the room knew that he was the furthest thing from a caring parent, except Saika. ' _He has to be testing me…'_ Over and over my mind came to this conclusion. Surely there was no other explanation.

"I suppose you're right…" I gave a sigh and relaxed in my seat. "I'm sorry for the outburst Zach, I really don't know what came over me." A small chuckle drifted from my lips and I felt my heartbeat beginning to slow. My brother however, only seemed to become more confused about the entire situation, his face scrunching even more in a mix of negative emotions.

"So you say that you and Izaya are in love?" The older one suddenly chimed in, his face a mix of emotions. He lifted his hand and pointed a rather bony finger at my own left hand. "Are you two engaged then? Was that ring a gift from him?" He paused for a moment, seemingly for dramatic effect. "I don't recall seeing it last time I talked to you…" Zach too focused his attention on the wedding band, and was studying it intently.

"Uhh...Dad...Izaya didn't give that to her…" He spoke up right as I opened my mouth to answer. He continued to glance back at the ring as he spoke, being extra careful to make sure that his suspicions were indeed correct. "I remember that Melody had called me about a two weeks ago, telling me that she'd gotten engaged…" He pulled out his phone and searched desperately for evidence to back up his still unfinished story. "And she sent me this picture…" He held the phone up for my dad to see, the screen only further illuminating his anger with it's blue-ish glow. "Shizuo gave this to her…"

They both exchanged yet another look, and while this normally would've worried me, for once I felt ecstatic. It was completely clear now that they both knew something was extremely wrong with me, and surely it was only a matter of time until they figured it out. "Well then." My father figure cleared his throat and stood up after another moment. He didn't even bother to glance at the clock and opened his mouth to say his goodbyes. "It appears to be getting quite late, and I am a very busy man as you know Melody." Zach took this as his cue to stand up as well, and he uncomfortably adjusted his shirt.

"Would you like me to call and tell you when Izaya returns home?" I offered kindly, my eyes never leaving their towering forms. ' _Help me…'_ I cried out once again in my mind, hoping that somehow they'd see past the unsettling stare, and that maybe, just maybe, they'd catch glimpse of the war going on within my head.

"Uh, no. You really don't need to do that." He adjusted his tie and headed towards the door. "I've got quite a bit of business to attend to right now, I'll just talk to him later." With that, the two were gone, once again leaving me alone in a hellish silence.

* * *

 ** _frick_**


	37. Conflict

_**why does anyone put up with my shit**_

 _ **Disclaimer: fuck**_

 ** _Warning: dialogue chapter bby_**

 ** _the next few chapters are gonna be dialogue tbh (im a piece of shit)_**

 ** _wake me_**

 ** _I should hopefully be updating more often (I've just been busy as fuck)_**

* * *

"Something's seriously wrong with her…" I sighed, glancing up at the beautiful indigo-dyed sky. On any other day I would've paused to admire it's beauty, but today I almost frowned in disgust at its very presence. How dare something so elegant be around when everything was so wrong. "You saw it too, didn't you?" I glanced back at my father, and saw that he too, had glanced upwards. His eyes were closed and his brows scrunched together, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"I'm honestly not sure what I saw…" His tone had quite an sharp edge to it, but it was obvious the confusing events that had just taken place had managed to drive off his anger, even if only for a short while. "I remember last time I spoke with her, Izaya was there…" He paused to pull out a cigarette. "But, she clearly hated him more than she'd ever hated anything before…" He pulled out a lighter as well, but made no attempt to light the cigarette in his hand.

"And she wasn't acting like herself at all...She seemed like an entirely different person…" I glanced around the bustling city, hoping to somehow find something that might aid in deciphering this madness. "It's almost like someone else is possessing her and controlling her actions…" I brushed a few stray chocolate locks from my face and continued to stare at the faceless sea of bodies. "But, whatever's going on with her, we'll figure it out…"

* * *

"Ah, this is wonderful, wouldn't you agree Melo-chan~?" The informant leaned back even more on the leather couch. I curled up closer to him, despite my inner protests and gave a rather happy sigh.

"Yeah…" I looked up at him with sheer disgust, but the look was almost immediately replaced with undying love. Yet no matter how quickly the look of utter hatred had passed, it still had been slow enough for him to catch. A grin sprouted on his features, and his eyes gleamed in delight.

"You're a strong one, aren't you~?" He teased, pinching his cheeks with my fingers, and pulling the skin upwards to give me some sort of a demented smile. "I'll admit, it's quite entertaining to watch you trying to fight Saika's power." His grin only seemed to grow as he leaned even closer to my face until they weren't even an inch apart. "It's almost pitiful…" Izaya sneered, only further reinforcing my hatred for the beast.

' _I can't stand this…'_ I wondered if the immense hatred I felt was flooding my eyes, and I wondered if he could sense my anger, even if it wasn't. ' _I've got to break free from this hell…'_ My mind continued to scan over the many potential plans I'd come up with for the past few days. ' _I'm going to lose it if I don't…'_ I didn't notice the informant's grin continue to grow as he watched my inner struggle. ' _I hate this…'_ I didn't notice at all that Saika's suffocating power had seemed to lift a little. ' _If I could just break free…'_ I stood up and glanced down at the sepia eyed male. "Are you hungry?" My face became sympathetic and I offered a kind smile. "I'll go make you something to eat." I mindlessly drifted into the kitchen. ' _Isn't that what Haruna did? If I broke free of this…'_ My mind whirled as I unconsciously began preparing a meal for Izaya.

' _Would I be just like her? Would I be able to cut others and control their actions…?'_ I hummed as I continued to chop vegetables. ' _And if I could, should I…?'_ The vegetables made a small 'plop,' as I dumped them into the pot to simmer. I now began the same process with the beef, cutting it into edible pieces, only halfway in the present. I felt nothing as I continued this mindless task, no worries, no pain, no regret, and not even Saika's overbearing will controlling my every move. And I hardly noticed the small smile that appeared on my face. All I cared about was the fact that for once, everything was finally quiet.

* * *

"Where the hell are we going now?" The blond spat, his aura becoming darker with every step we took. I, in response rolled my eyes for what could be the millionth time and turned back to face him.

"Does everything just piss you off?" I retorted somewhat harshly, being fed up with his constant bitching and moaning. ' _Is there anything that doesn't piss him off?'_ I scowled when his response was a simple growl of irritation. But, despite the fact that he was very reluctant to continue roaming the city to unravel this mystery, his feet kept moving forward, and he continued to follow me throughout the concrete jungle. "I mean seriously, don't you care at all about your daughter?" I looked away from him and once again focused on the road in front of me.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him once again. Protests scattered around us from the displeased people who passed, but we both stood our ground. Well, it was more that he was forcing me to face him, but that was a minute detail. "She's my daughter, why wouldn't I care about her?" His face had become dark and his eyes were shining brightly with rage, but I didn't back down from what I'd said.

In fact I continued to dig my grave as I finally vented all my own pent up frustrations to the man who dared call himself a parent. "This whole damn time you've been complaining about how inconvenient this is for you!" I jabbed a finger into his far too bony face. "If you really cared about what was going on you wouldn't be complaining about how _you_ don't like having to do this! The very definition of caring for others is putting their own needs about yours and _not_ bitching about it! I mean Jesus fucking Christ, if she threw herself off the roof of our house you'd complain about the fact that there's a huge stain on the ground now and not about the fact that your fucking daughter's dead!" Globs of spit flew from my mouth and onto his face as I continued to scream and let my voice finally be heard.

"Do you even know why she came to Japan without telling you?! She didn't do it to try and fuck over your business or whatever the hell you're blaming her for! She did it because she was sick of you!" My throat felt worse than sandpaper, but that didn't stop me from continuing to screech at the vile man who stood in front of me. "You're the worst fucking parent in the entire world! No matter what your kids do, no matter how much they accomplish, they'll still be complete shit in your eyes!" I sighed, and felt the blood slowly draining from my face as I forced myself to calm down. I ran my fingers through my unkempt hair with a sigh. "Maybe you should just leave... you clearly don't care about her...not in the way a father should at least…" I brushed his shaky hand off of my shoulder, turned around, and began to stroll away from the scene. "Just go back to America already." I wondered if he had even heard the last words out of my mouth, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care.

* * *

' _Doesn't this creep ever sleep?'_ I continued to hum quietly as I sorted the various papers in front of me, trying my hardest to keep my unnaturally cheerful aura present. ' _Will this even work…?'_ Doubt infected my brain once again when I glanced at the raven's face and saw the smirk that adorned it. ' _Does he know?'_ I quickly wiped away the bead of sweat that had formed on my forehead. ' _Is he aware of the fact that Saika's no longer in control?'_ I saw the face of my former student and his name, quite obnoxiously bolded on the paper I held now, but forced myself to ignore it.

' _Has he known since the moment I was freed?'_ I tucked the paper into a binder, and returned said binder to the shelf beside me. ' _Or is he completely oblivious to my situation?'_ The prospect of him having no idea that I was no longer under his control instantly made me perk up, and only added to my cheerful attitude.

"You seem to be in a rather good mood, Melo-chan…" His fingers moved effortlessly across the keyboard that lay in front of him, his face not ever once leaving the screen as the words left his mouth.

"Of course I am!" I chirped, forcing the most enthusiastic smile I could to engrave itself into my face. "Why wouldn't I be happy?" I continued to talk as I approached him, continuously reminding myself that I must not break character. I had to act as if I were still madly in love with him, and part of that wasn't being completely repulsed just by being around him. "Today was such a wonderful day!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder, not only to give off an affectionate tone, but to read over his shoulder and try to get a good idea of what was going on.

* * *

 _Chrome: Have you heard?_

 _Chrome: There was a hit and run near Ikebukuro today!_

 _Pure Water 100%: Oh no! So scary!_

 _Sharo: Was it on the news?_

 _Chrome: No, since no one died?_

 _Gaki: Then how did you hear about it Chrome?_

 _Pure Water 100%: Are you the culprit by chance?_

 _Chrome: Of course I'm not!_

 _Chrome: Don't you ever look at the Dollars' bulletin board?_

 _Sharo: Meaning it's a Dollars-related incident?_

 _Chrome: The person who got run over was kinda a boss in the Dollars named Kadota._

* * *

' _Kadota...was…?'_ My eyes widened as I read the words on the screen over and over, my body completely frozen.

* * *

 _ **I tomatotally want to die**_


	38. Desperation

**_no one even reads this story tbh_**

 ** _jesus christ I am sorry about not updating, but I've had a shit load of tests lately, and finals are coming up and bleg_**

 ** _it doesn't matter at least i managed to find some time to write this_**

 ** _this chapter is really short and I am sorry for that, I promise the next chapter will be quite a bit longer_**

 ** _I honestly had a hard time figuring out what I was going to do for this chapter (I honestly have like the ending written and everything else planned out but it took me a long time to decide on what route I wanted to take)_**

 ** _Ah, you don't care, you just came to read this terrible mess, not these author notes_**

 ** _Disclaimer: no seriously I own this shit now, you hear that Ryogho?_**

 ** _Warning: lol this is total garbage_**

* * *

' _Will this even work…?'_ A wave of doubt flooded my mind, and I was trying my very hardest to keep from drowning in it. "It has to work…" I murmured quietly under my breath, clutching the bundle in my hands tighter. But even the soft cloth against my skin wasn't enough to distract me from my paranoia. ' _He's out doing "business"…'_ I reminded myself once again, after I had caught myself looking over my shoulder for the thousandth time. ' _He doesn't know where you are…'_ I continued to soothe myself with words that I wasn't even certain were true. ' _He has no way to know where you are or what you're up to.'_

The city still thrived on even in my presence, and while that should have comforted me, for some reason it only made me feel even more anxious. I glanced around at the sea of unfamiliar faces once again, sighing in relief when I realized not a single one was the slightest bit interested in me or what I carried in my hands.

I continued on like this for a few minutes, until finally the police station came into view. I unknowingly sighed in what I'd have liked to call relief, and braced myself. Every single step I took inside the overly air-conditioned building was shakier than the last, but I still willed myself to keep going, until I'd finally reached the front desk. ' _I should be giving this to Celty…'_ I hesitated for a second, wondering if I could just run out now and forget about everything I'd just come to do. I shook my head after a moment and opened my mouth to speak. "U-Uhm…" The tiny squeak that left my lips still managed to somehow get the secretary's attention, and for that I was grateful. Honestly, I wasn't sure I'd be able to continue with my plan if I was given another second to doubt everything.

' _But this is the easiest, and really the only way that I can ensure my safety…'_ I reassured myself once again. After a moment I gently set the bundle down on the desktop and pulled the blanket away to reveal what was underneath. The woman's sweet, concerned face immediately contorted into one of pure horror as her mind finally grasped that she was indeed seeing a "human," head laying before her.

"I-I...found this...in a man's apartment…" I shifted anxiously, looking behind me to sell the idea of being extremely paranoid. (Not to say that I wasn't already.) "I...took it wh-when he wasn't looking...and I...r-ran…" My voice trembled in half-faked fear as I carried on with my story. "I...I don't know who it is...b-but I'm sure it's...real…"

The woman looked between the head and me, unsure where to start. She swallowed hard and after a moment, forced herself to speak. "And...where did you find this…?" She looked behind me, paranoia seeming to seep into her being as well.

"Well...I...I...his name...the man's…" I unnecessarily clarified, trying my hardest to sell the lie. "H-He's...Ori-Orihara…" I paused momentarily, and glanced behind me again, real fear feeling my being. Even though I'm sure he was nowhere near me at the moment, I still felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickling, and I couldn't help but feel as if he were towering behind me, just waiting to strike. "Orihara...I-Izaya…" I finally managed to choke out, his name alone making me cringe in a very real mixture of fear and disgust.

"I...see…" She froze for a moment, clearly unsure on what it was she needed to do. She grabbed the phone, and hesitated for a split second before dialing a number that was completely meaningless to me. As I stared at her, watching her frantically talk to whoever was on the other line, I felt a tsunami of relief wash over me as I finally realized that now I'd be safe from this monster. Even if he somehow managed to evade capture, surely the police would be keeping a good eye on me, which would definitely keep him away.

' _Now all that's left…'_ A certain blond's face popped into my mind, a sad smile coming onto my face as I once again looked over every memorized feature. ' _I'll find a way to get him back…_ ' I assured myself.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The woman's soft voice brought me back down to earth, immediately snapping me out of my trance. I blinked in confusion and offered her a confused look. "Do you mind if we hold you here for a while?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of a demand-of course, I already knew I wouldn't have been able to just leave after dumping Celty's head off at the police station. I simply nodded my head in response, and returned my almost lifeless gaze to the wall behind her.

"He...won't be able...to...get me here, right?" I asked unconsciously, not even knowing the words had left my lips until they floated into my own ears.

"Of course not, you'll be perfectly safe here." She offered a warm reassuring smile as she stood up. "Now if you could please follow me…" She began walking, and my feet carried me along to wherever it was that they were going to put me. My eyes briefly scanned everything that passed, nothing significant catching my eyes. Even as we walked into the area where a few unlucky citizens were being held, nothing seemed to stick out.

' _Don't know you...or you…'_ These were my thoughts as I quickly looked over every single face I saw. All there seemed to be was a sea of black hair, followed by questioning and probing eyes as I passed by. ' _Black...black...black…'_ The word repeated in my head every time I was greeted with a "new," head. And while I did find this repetition to be somewhat irritating, it soothed me to know that I was about to be done with this nonsense. ' _Black...Bla-'_ I immediately froze, my entire body seeming to freeze up in shock as a wave of yellow broke through the black ocean.

"Sh-Shizuo…" His name had rolled off of my tongue before I could even attempt to stop it, and I cursed my ability to speak when he looked up at my small form. His face remained blank however as we eyed each other, the only indication that something was wrong being the pain that swam through his chocolate orbs. The nameless woman whom I'd forgotten the existence of noticed my sudden distraction and lightly tugged on my sleeve, urging me to continue on.

After a moment, I complied, my feet once again moving, but I never took my eyes off of the man who I loved so dearly. And right before the door to the interrogation room closed behind me, I mouthed the words "I'm sorry," not even sure if he'd been able to see it.

* * *

 _ **All I want for Christmas is David Bowie's rotting corpse hanging over my bed while I sleep tbh**_


End file.
